


Fate and Choices

by fourangers



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU!Office, Anal Sex, Comedy, Drama, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, Soulmates, basically Sasuke is a cynic ass and Naruto is an idealistic moron, conversation about Soulmates, free will Vs fate, great amirite, it'll get a little too philosophical in some parts, tattoos soulmates, they are both verse so no fixed bottoming or topping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourangers/pseuds/fourangers
Summary: When Naruto discovered who was going to be his soulmate, he jumped straight at this opportunity, looking forward to spending the rest of his life with his better half. Sasuke well...he was less eager in this regard though. NaruSasu tattoo soulmates.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 75
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

_ “I really hope you’ll find your soulmate soon, just like I found mine. I still remember like it happened just yesterday, I just finished suturing a wound and your dad appeared as the commanding officer to check if his friend was ok. It was almost like the air suddenly changed and I felt him getting closer to me and I knew, I knew without even having to touch him for confirmation…that he was the one.” Sitting comfortably in the hospital bed, her violet eyes narrowed fondly, lost in her memories as she stared at the sky. _

⏤.⏤ 

It’s Naruto. It’s always Naruto and Sasuke didn’t know how the fuck this moron managed to fall all over him and smash their lips together, but he knew that there’ll be blood to be spilled. He shoved Naruto off, ready to growl obscenities with his hand closed to a fist, but stopped dead when he saw the widened blue eyes and beef red face.

Naruto jumped straight, mumbling apologies as he ran out of his sight. Sasuke frowned. That was his first kiss.

On the next few days Naruto avoided him like a plague even after Sasuke was actively chasing after that dumbass, confusion increasing every time Naruto fled away from his grasp. Needless to say, his bewilderment reached its peak when Naruto was waiting for him at the school’s entrance, grabbed his face out of nowhere and reached for such a painful kiss that it hurt all his goddamn teeth. (few minutes were spent to nurse their throbbing mouths)

Naruto sighed, shaking his head. “Yup. I knew it. You’re my soulmate.” 

Sasuke still had his hand over his mouth and mumbled. “What?! What are you talking about, you dumbass?”

“You’re my soulmate, I’m sure.”

“...you’ll only know who is your soulmate once we’re 18, moron.” Sasuke growled. “You’re out of your mind.”

“No, listen. My mom used to say that her intuition just knew that my dad was her soulmate, and she used to describe with a lot of detail how she felt when he appeared in front of her. And her description just fits with our first kiss.”

“It wasn’t our first kiss, you clumsy dumbass just tripped on me out of nowhere.”

Naruto puffed his cheeks and stomped his foot. “You’re my soulmate, I’m telling you!”

“This is such a wild bluff, moron. Just wait 4 more years and I’m sure you’ll be left very disappointed.” Sasuke couldn’t believe his ears, and whatever foul luck he had to land in this current situation.

“Fuck you bastard, you should treat your soulmate with more care!”

Sasuke sighed, whatever shenanigan Naruto was on, he was sure that the blond boy would forget about it sooner or later and return to the usual days.

And they really resumed back to their normal rivalry, bickering way with Naruto challenging him alongside his loud bravados and Sasuke accepting it. Naruto however, kept his belief that he was Sasuke’s soulmate and in between some skirmishes and scuffles, sometimes he would drop some clumsy kisses as compensation.

“You have such a weird conviction that I’m your soulmate, I can’t  **wait** to see your crushed face when you realize that I’m actually not.” Sasuke snorted while they were both sprawled on the ground, admiring the blue sky.

Naruto opened his mouth, ready to launch an angry diatribe though Sasuke successfully silenced him with a kiss. He didn’t know when their relationship added those heated making out and occasional awkward hand jobs but Sasuke had to admit that he was quite enjoying this.

This was ok. They were just fooling around, taking advantage that they don’t know their soulmate yet, and once Naruto realized the truth they would go their respective ways.

On Sasuke’s 18th birthday, a moon tattoo appeared on his palm. He shrugged, mindlessly wondering who would be his soulmate. Maybe this person would be someone as mature, calm and levelheaded that would fit him perfectly.

“Sasuke! Sasuke! Check this out! Ha haah!” Sasuke snapped his head in the obvious direction to that blabbermouth, zooming in at the sun tattoo on the tanned palm.

Oh. Oh fuck. Fuck no _. _

“I can’t believe I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you idiot.” Sasuke groaned, a hand was already slithering under the sheets and curling around the hardening member.

Naruto rolled his eyes, mouth reaching to nip the collarbone. The rest of the night was spent with short gasps and creaking bed, little noises echoing in Sasuke’s bedroom. Sasuke swore he was going to kill Naruto for finishing way too quickly and making him all sore, messing his bed sheets.

These two horny teenagers then spent every given opportunity for further experimentation, probably used a whole bottle of lube every week. Despite their obvious differences in personality, Sasuke was content. Naruto turned out to be a fitting soulmate and he was actually looking forward to their future together.

However, by the end of their high school, everyone in the school heard about Sasuke’s parents filing for divorce, despite them being soulmates. Sasuke packed his things, disappeared to some far away university and ignored all Naruto’s calls and messages.

Even though he was understandably hurt that Sasuke didn’t want any contact, Naruto could comprehend his reasoning. Poor bastard was just lost, and now he wanted some time for himself. Might as well, let each man savor the college life, meeting new friends, learn new things and planning his career. 

As the years went by, his longing for Sasuke didn’t diminish one inch. His first thoughts whenever he woke up was wondering whether Sasuke was well, and he would lay on bed wishing that Sasuke had a fulfilling day. 

It took all his willpower not to give into the urge to drop everything and chase after his soulmate, drill him with questions. 

But Naruto could understand. He could muster whatever finite patience he had, since he knew what was the end of Sasuke’s journey, and till there everyone had their own path and bla bla bla, etc etc. Doesn’t matter, he just had to let nature run its course.

He was already on his job hunt while graduating from college, Sasuke still hadn’t made any kind of contact with him in any possible way. Sasuke also never returned to their home town on weekends or vacations, continued to have Naruto on the ignored list and the only news he could get about Sasuke came from his mutual friends. Naruto always knew that Sasuke was such a bastard but this is way too much.

Naruto shrugged. While not ideal, he still had some cards up in his sleeves.

⏤.⏤

“So, how's been the experience of working with Itachi so far?” Neji shook Sasuke’s hand, stepping aside to let his friend enter his office.

“Nightmare-ish. He’s very workaholic.” Sasuke muttered. “Thanks for offering to help us out by giving such a good discount. We really can’t afford much when our company is so young.”

“You should thank my uncle Hiashi then, he has high hopes about your product. You just give me the overall insights about it and we’ll build your social media around it.”

“Ok, I really appreciate it. I have no idea how these things work so it’s always better to leave to the professionals.”

Neji paused, then widened an enigmatic smile that made Sasuke furrow his eyebrows in response. “Funny you said this” Neji exclaimed. “Because you know  _ very well  _ the guy who will be responsible for your account.”

“...” Sasuke glared. “Neji, I can’t believe⏤” 

“Hey! Jackass!” Naruto screamed, landing a roundhouse kick on Sasuke’s shins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Idk if this was a good idea to write this fanfic. Usually, like, 90% of my fics I plan all the story (the rough sketch) before writing it down. This one I’m going with the flow. I think I know more or less the plot but let me tell you that it’s WAY less solid than my other fics.
> 
> …wish me luck.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey! Jackass!”

Sasuke stiffened, bracing himself from the incoming impact. 

“Fucking bastard thought you were gonna get rid of me, ‘s not going to be that easy you know!”

Sasuke was rubbing his legs with a wince; good gracious, years have passed and this idiot continued to be the same loudmouth dumbass. He turned back to Neji. “Please fire him.”

Neji blinked. “It’s my company and I’m the one who hired him Sasuke.”

“I know, but I’m saying that you should fire for our sanity’s sake.”

“Wow, that’s so mean.” Naruto grumbled, widening a grin. “You haven’t changed one bit Sasuke. Plus, there’s no way Neji would fire me when I’m the best social media manager you ever met!”

Sasuke rolled his eyes then threw a significant glance towards Neji.

Neji shook his head. “Yes, sorry to say but Naruto is pretty good. He is one of the few I know that can build a good number of followers organically in a short time. I guess you’ll have to deal with it. Just use this opportunity for some catching up ok.” He patted Sasuke’s shoulder and stared at Naruto in deadpan. “Please don’t destroy the office.”

“C’mon Neji, you really think we’re gonna get back to fighting as if we’re twelve? Give me some credit will you.” Naruto’s grin became so wide that it reminded him of a cheshire’s cat.

“...right.” Neji looked around, and picked an antique vase on the way out.

Sasuke stared at Naruto and his winsome beam, then gazed at the door knob.

He turned around.

“Oh? Ignoring me and fleeing again? The coward's obvious choice.”

Turning back with a venomous glare, Sasuke approached Naruto. “Well, I suppose there’s no point delaying any longer. What do you want from me?”

The caustic tone dissolved Naruto’s grin into a frown, so he mumbled. “What the hell did I do wrong for you to act like an asshole around me?”

Sasuke inhaled, taking some seconds to recompose himself as he retorted. “You’re right, my attitude was wholly unneeded, but I can’t help it. I still need to know why on earth you decided to reappear in my life when I made pretty clear that I don’t want you around.”

“Good God, I can’t believe that you don’t want your soulmate after this many years⏤”

“Don’t go there.” Sasuke growled through gritted teeth.

“Ugh, fine.” Naruto rolled his eyes. “You know, after what we’ve been through, I thought that at least you would bother yourself to give me an explanation or at least keep some kind of contact.”

“I can’t believe you took seriously our summer fling.”

Naruto stared, and then quirked an eyebrow. “Three years is not a summer fling.”

“Whatever, but it happened while we were young and stupid, so it is a fling no matter how long it took.” Before Naruto could protest, Sasuke interjected in. “Everything was going fine in my life back when you left me alone in peace, so why did you decide out of nowhere to get back in bothering me again?”

Naruto curled down his mouth, examining Sasuke’s indecipherable face as graphite eyes focused glowering at the ground. He knew that Sasuke wasn’t going to be cheerfully welcoming his return though he expected at least some positive reaction.

Scratching his blond head, Naruto sighed. “Sasuke, back when your parents divorced” He could see Sasuke tensing on the corner of his eye but he continued nevertheless. “I really wished you could rely on me to share your feelings about it but you just decided to throw me out of your life. But I respected that this was your way of coping and later I also get why you did that⏤”

“If you got it, why are you here now?”

Naruto blinked and declared with strong assurance. “Because I’m your soulmate.”

“We only have matching tattoos dumbass, nothing else.”

“Only matchin⏤” Naruto groaned. “Oh c’mon, gimme your hand in case you forgot about it.”

“No.” Sasuke held his hand closer to his chest, dodging away from Naruto’s grasp.

“You stubborn bastard⏤”

“Dumbass, get the fuck away⏤” The young men wrestled in the conference room, stumbling through chairs and knocking down assorted papers and pens. 

“Sasuke, goddammit, just for a few seconds, I swear!” Naruto yowled, arms stretched out in a vain attempt to reach Sasuke’s hand.

Sighing, Sasuke lowered his arm. “I’ll humor you for once, I guess.” He raised his palm, showing his moon tattoo.

Naruto broadened a victorious smile, interlacing his tanned fingers with pale ones. When their tattoos touched, a warm ball of light grew till it lit up the whole room, but Sasuke dropped his hand, cutting off its connection.

"You felt that right, once again. That wave of happiness, the comfort, contentment. We complete each other.” Breathing heavily, remnants of those emotions overwhelmed him, soulful blue eyes attempted to reach his soulmate.

Sasuke averted his gaze, crafting a blank expression and shrugged. “I disagree with this. Those feelings are probably some kind of animalistic instinct to preserve our species and I’m beyond all that. Why do people keep claiming that they need to find their other half? I’m already one whole person, I’m against the notion that you need someone else to feel complete.”

Raising his eyebrows impressed, Naruto hummed pensive, conceding. "Alright…that's a very fair point. But no matter how complete you are, you need relationships to sustain yourself. Family, coworkers, friends…we're humans that need other people all the time. And isn't it great that nature gave us this tool to find the best companion that will share his lifetime with you?"

"This system is flawed and imperfect Naruto. You know it as well as I do." Sasuke retorted. "And I'd rather not waste my life blindly relying over something that might fail in the long run."

“You're selling a technology that lets people find their own soulmate.” Naruto muttered incredulously.

“I sell the tool, not the satisfaction nor its promise for happiness." Sasuke offered with a prim sniff, chin raised. "And whatever might be my business, it has nothing to do with my personal opinion, in which is that I'm fine not needing a soulmate."

"Why? I thought we were in agreement back then!"

"Which goes back to the talk that we were just young and naive, that's all. I changed my mind."

“Honestly, why are you going so against it, it’s like one of those obvious laws of nature. It’s inevitable, like…" Naruto paused for a second, trying to come up with valid examples. "Like gravity, physics, and everything like…babies would always cry…um…dogs are angels and cats are evil…”

“How dare you, you take back that last sentence right fucking now.” Sasuke growled.

“Alright, maybe cats are also nice, I’ll let you adopt one when we live together!” 

“No, thank you. And for every supposed law of nature, it’s never entirely universal. You can use aerodynamics to fly above gravity, cats can save kids and dogs can bite⏤”

“And babies crying?” Naruto chimed in.

“...tiny baby lizards don’t cry.” Sasuke regretted it the instant he uttered these words, he knew that his IQ would just drop if he’d spend one minute more with this dumbass, Naruto is just  _ this  _ infectious. "That doesn't matter. I thought I came here so I could talk about work, not engaging in those childish conversations that go nowhere."

"...so." Naruto smacked his lips and grinned. "I am your social media manager then."

Sasuke stared and narrowed his eyes. "My company's social media."

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. You have my phone number and Line? It's⏤"

“I know your number, I just have to unblock you.” 

Sasuke half-expected Naruto bristling in indignation when he got the confirmation that he was indeed, blocking him out over those years. A crestfallen despair flashed through Naruto’s eyes, before blossoming to a warm smile.

“I’m just glad we’re talking again, that’s all that matters.”

Sasuke wanted to tell him that it’s only work related. That it won’t change his mind and once the contract would be over, they would part their respective ways. Caustic, sharp words had to be uttered so he could end this nonsense at last, but somehow it died on his throat when his whole soul ached to reach Naruto’s face and kiss the pained frown away. 

Thankfully, a knock from the door broke their stupor, and Naruto opened to meet Neji and some of Sasuke’s coworkers. 

“Well, it seems that their meeting is over. Anyways, Hoozuki-sama, Yamato-sama, Uzumaki Naruto-san here will be in charge of Shinrei’s whole social media account, as well as strategy and planning.”

Naruto and Sasuke’s coworkers shook hands and exchanged name cards, bowing politely as they began the meeting. Suigetsu quirked his eyebrow, noticing how Sasuke always averted his gaze whenever he talked with Uzumaki-san, even though the blond man stared as if Sasuke was the only man in the whole room. 

Those were intense, covetous azure eyes that somehow weren't much tainted with lust. Curiosity piqued, Suigetsu dragged his friend to the side while Naruto was talking with the other coworker. 

“So…from all the interactions I witnessed, it seems that you and that blondie have some history together right. What happened?” 

Sasuke glared. “Nothing.” 

“Oh c’mon, just tell me! It’s the first time I ever saw you being so nervous around a guy, whatever happened  _ has  _ to be something big.”

Sasuke sighed, shutting his eyes. He uttered in the most bored tone he could muster. “Naruto is my soulmate.”

Suigetsu blinked. “…huh?” 

“My soulmate.” Sasuke repeated. “He’s my soulmate.”

“WHAT?!” Suigetsu shouted, switching his gaze back and forth towards Sasuke and Naruto. “You lucky dog, you found your soulmate this easily?! And he’s hot too!”

“He is?” Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, then turned around for a quick check. No, that’s the usual dumbass, stupid grin Naruto, there’s nothing new about that.

“God, the fact that you don’t want a soulmate makes even less sense now! I want a hottie like him riding me till tomorrow for the rest of my life.” Suigetsu noticed the black eyebrow twitching in annoyance and curled a saucy grin. “I better get first in line if he’s interested.”

“Whatever suits you best.” Sasuke grumbled, as they all moved back to the entrance, as the meeting was over.

Someone poked his shoulder. “Hey hey. Sasuke.” He turned his face, glare activated but halted at once when he felt moist lips touching his skin. “Have a nice day.” Naruto beamed.

He furiously rubbed his cheek with his hand, growling. “I’m going to kill you.” 

“So testy, I just gave you one innocent peck on your cheek.” Laughing, Naruto patted his back while he returned to the office.

Neji observed the grin that stretched from ear to ear and muttered. “Oh dear me. It’s been a while since I saw you smiling this much.”

“Well, duh. Obviously.”

“Hm. You’re satisfied with the arrangement then?”

“Yeah! Thanks for everything Neji.”

“Likewise. I hope whatever conclusion you two will reach, it’ll be satisfactory to you both.” Pearly eyes peered in earnest intensity, so Naruto offered a half-grin back. “But I would like to remind you that Sasuke is our client, right.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” Naruto appeased him. 

“Don’t go too far.”

“I won’t!”

“Please don’t annoy Sasuke too much, okay.”

There was a long silence and then. “Uh. Sure!”

Is it too late to change his own mind; Neji wondered with a sigh.

⏤.⏤

Six hundred, forty three. That’s the number of times Sasuke had to suppress the urge to throw Suigetsu out of the car, whenever his friend nagged wanting to know more details about Naruto.

He hoped once he arrived in his office, all this nonsense would be over so he could concentrate on his work. Promising gruesome bloody murder if Suigetsu ever dared to gossip about his love life, he strode to Itachi’s room.

“Nii-san.”

“Oh, welcome back otouto-kun. How was the meeting? How is Neji-kun?” Itachi acknowledged him with a quick nod, eyes still focused on the laptop.

“Neji is fine, his marketing plan is really well planned and he is just going to make us cover the basic costs, nothing else.” Sasuke paced around, and said. “Nii-san, you won’t believe who is going to take care of our social media.”

“Oh, Neji told me. I’ve heard that he’s a really bright, young man…” Itachi raised his eyes to meet with Sasuke’s, a knowing beam broadening his lips. “Blond, blue eyes, who has an exquisite sun tattoo that fits with your moon tattoo pretty perfectly…”

“What the f⏤!” Sasuke tamped down the urge to scream, throwing his hands to the air. “I can’t believe you all! You, Neji and Naruto all planned this?! I can’t believe that you would betray me. You’re my brother!”

“And as your **older** brother, I agreed with Neji-kun that you avoiding Naruto-kun is damaging you in the long run, but considering your stubbornness I thought that it’d be better if I nudged a little in the right direction.”

“Unbelievable. I thought that you, of all people, understood me the best considering the experience we suffered with mother and father.” 

Sighing, Itachi stilled in commiseration, picking his tea cup. He sipped the warm beverage, murmuring. “I considered these memories for a long time, but I concluded that I shouldn’t let them deter my life. It’s specifically because of them that I’m determined to find the perfect companionship with my soulmate.”

Sasuke scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, big words from someone who didn’t bother himself to find his own soulmate. You know really well that he or she lives in the Netherlands but you kept delaying buying the plane ticket.”

“…I have…other priorities for now.” Itachi argued with a clipped tone.

“No, you just share the same trauma as I do but since it’s not your problem, you thought you could manipulate however you liked about my own life. It is your loss though, because even if our parents’ divorce may had influenced my opinion about Soulmates, I have valid reasons to reject it.” Sasuke declared, tightening his hands into a fist. “I’ll do this damn job with Naruto just to prove you, and then we’ll go on our own goddamn different paths. Just you wait.”

“…” Itachi studied his younger brother’s agitated state, eyebrows knitted, resolute.

Honestly, Sasuke had already grown old enough to be in any need of his guidance, but above all, he wasn’t really accepting any of it even if Itachi tried to drill any word in his hard-headed mind. From now on he guessed he’d leave it up to Naruto, and he hoped the young man would have enough patience handling his younger brother.

⏤.⏤

Naruto was being…strange. At first, Sasuke expected that the dumbass would use the opportunity that he unblocked his contact to flirt with him, or engage inane conversation or send dick pics. The blond man was oddly very considerate nevertheless, using their chats for strict professional subjects, not one thing out of line.

On the other hand, they had a lot of physical meetings. At first it was only once per week, not arousing his suspicion as Sasuke considered that Naruto probably had a lot of questions that it’d be better clarified with these kinds of meetings. The following week they had twice per week and then thrice. Also, whatever professional courtesy Naruto had respected in chats, was thrown out of the window when he saw Sasuke, trying to start off-topic conversations, sitting really close to him and generally being a pain in the ass.

(Sasuke didn’t want to admit that he was enjoying those meetings)

When Naruto called, ready to schedule another meeting, Sasuke rebutted. “A meeting? Online meeting, you meant.”

“Oh no, like a meeting, meeting. As in, me going to your office or you going to mine and…”

“For someone who only uses online tools for your everyday work, you oddly prefer a face to face meeting for no particular reason.”

“What can I say, I’m a people’s person after all.” Naruto chuckled. “Well, if you’re too busy we can reschedule if you want.”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. This really felt like some sort of measured chess game, when one man was carefully choosing which pieces to sacrifice or to keep it alive. He expected that since Naruto was so impatient he’d prefer a direct approach instead of slowly luring him in.

_ “Then again, I haven’t seen him for over seven years, who knows how much he had changed since then.” _

⏤.⏤ 

UGH.

This is  **so** fucking hard. 

What Naruto really wanted was to drag Sasuke to some secluded room and have his way until they were both satisfied. But nope, that stupid ass bastard is just too stubborn and suspicious of everything that if he did any sudden move, Naruto was afraid that Sasuke would disappear to some far away country, like Canada or Argentina or something like that. 

Was he asking for too much in wanting to have his soulmate back? Was he? He just wanted life to be easier for once. Stupid Sasuke. Why. Uuuuugh. Now Sasuke was already getting suspicious that they were having way too many meetings and Naruto wanted at least some compensation for using all his remaining patience to let Sasuke dictate this fucking slower than slug pace.

He heard the familiar ping, unlocking his phone.

_ Sorry, just finished a meeting now. I’m going to arrive 15 minutes late. _

_ Oooooh? _

Grinning, Naruto noticed Sasuke typing some response but he was quicker.

_ Uchiha-sama is going to be late? My eyes didn’t deceive me just now, did I really read that? _

_ Moron.  _

Naruto laughed, thankful that his typing speed was faster than Sasuke’s.  _ I mean, Uchiha Sasuke-sama is actually going to be late for the first time in his life. Wow, it’s going to rain knives today. _

_ It’s not my fault dumbass, the sponsor I was talking with wanted more details about my software. And he’s an old man it was difficult to explain in layman terms. _

_ Ah, yeah…sounds tough. Don’t worry about it, I can wait while I’m working. Thanks for the heads up. _

Sasuke snorted, relaxing his shoulders on the taxi seat while he stared at the buildings passing by. Opening a new company was so hard, so many people to visit, so many potential sponsors and clients to sell your product. There were also many annoying obligations to register your company and documentation to smooth things through too. His father gave enough initial investments to help them open the business but aside that, they were really green, unsure what steps to proceed in a shrewd market.

Thanks to Naruto’s strategies their brand is getting recognition between specialists for now, some well-known influencers tested their technology, aiding him to show tangible successes in the effort to convince people. But although they were impressed, few signed the deed, not wanting to risk their precious capital over an infant company.

Exhaling a tired breath, he went to the conference room after he greeted Neji. The moment he opened the door, he immediately picked the nice fragrance of fresh cooked rice.

“Hey. I’m just gonna finish retouching some reports and we’ll start the meeting right away.” Naruto said.

In front of him laid a neat porcelain plate with three onigiris, then a tomato salad inside a plastic package and even Caramel dark chocolate from a fancy brand.

“Oh yeah, feel free to dig in, I bought this for you.”

At this admission his stomach growled and Sasuke licked his lips. “How did you know I was hungry?” Sharp graphite eyes narrowed.

“Well…if I’m not mistaken, you usually eat around 12:30 or something right? Unless you changed your habit, I mean. But it’s already 1 pm, and you didn’t mention stopping a little to eat lunch, so I thought it would be best if I bought something for you.”

…Naruto still remembered all his favorite foods. Warm beats expanded in his chest and Sasuke forcibly tamped it down. This is just residual instinct caused by this soulmating system, it had nothing to do with his feelings. He savored each bite in silence while Naruto gave the monthly report.

Hmph. Dumbass.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi knocked on Sasuke’s door to catch his attention, muttering. “We have the first polyamorous client that succeeded finding her soulmates using Shinrei. Maybe we should post it on our Instagram.” 

“Oh? How many?”

“Four.”

Sasuke blinked. “Four? That’s quite unusual. What’s the biggest number recorded in history?”

“Seven, if I’m not mistaken. But you’re right, at least in recent history the biggest demographic is monogamous relationships first, and then polygamy with three people.”

“I guess it is pretty complicated having to deal with that many people in your plate that even the soulmate system limits its number.” Sasuke wondered out loud.

“Maybe you’re right, but I also have a couple of friends happily married with their soulmates where they both enjoy an open relationship. Another proof that the system that you claim to despise so much, knows how to match people with similar interests together.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I’m not going to waste my time to convince you otherwise.”

“Talking about soulmates…contact Naruto-kun so he can schedule this post ok. We’ve been gaining new potential clients every day so I don’t want to lose the momentum.”

Sighing, Sasuke obeyed his older brother, also ignoring how his heart skipped a beat when Naruto answered his call.

“Aren’t you too early for a booty call, Sasuke-chan?”

“Moron, it’s nothing like that. It’s about work.”

“Mmm.” There was a long pause then Naruto’s voice was a little rough from yawning. “Lemme get some coffee first. Can I call you in the next five minutes?”

“Five minutes, nothing more.”

“Yeah yeah.” 

Seven minutes and thirty seconds later, Naruto returned his call, his voice chirpier. “Alright, now I’m ready for the booty call.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Usuratonkachi…”

“Oh hey, it’s been **years** since you used this nickname!” Naruto’s boisterous laugh made his mood lighter, and Sasuke did not notice a smile curling on his own lips. “Are we going back to pet names? What should I call you then, darling? Honey? My smooching buddy?”

“I’m hanging up.”

“No, no! I’ll behave, I prooomise.” Naruto singsonged on the other side of his phone. “So, what do you want to talk about?”

Sipping his coffee, Sasuke said. “One of our clients managed to find her partners using Shinrei and we’re going to post about our first successful polyamorous example.”

“Really? Congrats to them! Imagine, being able to have more than one option while I’m here stuck with an uptight, inconsiderate bastard.”

“Your observation while accurate is wholly unnecessary.”

Naruto chuckled. “At least you admitted that you’re a bastard.”

“No point denying it.” Grunting, Sasuke considered asking the next set of questions but shook his head. “Anyways, I need this post as soon as you can. Do you need any help with it?”

“Yeah, for now we’re going to post about this milestone but in the future maybe it’s better to ask if they want to talk about this experience and all…you know, to keep feeding the account. You have a contract for them to sign about allowing us to publish their story?”

“We do, but your company is more experienced, I’d prefer if you can handle it.”

“Okay, I’ll talk to Neji ‘bout it. I’ll send you the layout and the script and if everything goes well we’ll be able to post it in the next three days.”

“You can’t for tonight?” Sasuke enquired, slightly annoyed.

“Hah. Ah, that’s the biggest issue about clients, they really think that we take care of only you, and no one else. I have five other accounts aside yours, bastard, my team is crammed with other stuff to do and you just asked out of the blue, we’re gonna reorganize to fit with this request.”

“Hn.”

“And I’m not giving you special treatment just ‘cuz you’re my soulmate.”

Sasuke snorted. “Good, because I don’t want any. I’ll talk with my older brother about it, but I’d appreciate it if you guys can manage to deliver sooner. By the way…” He scrolled down his calendar and muttered. “Are you available tomorrow afternoon for a meeting? I’m going to talk with a potential investor but he’s an older generation that won’t understand much about social media, so if you could help out…”

“Tomorrow afternoon? Hm, sure, I think I can help you out. I’ll just talk to Neji ‘bout it first and I’ll give the confirmation later.” There was a noise of flapping of pages, then Naruto paused and exclaimed. “Hey, maybe we can have lunch together before we go to this meeting! How about that? Remember all the good ol’ times, catching up and so on.”

“Hm…if you manage to send me the polyamorous post today, I’ll consider it.”

“Whoa, you can’t dangle the possibility of a date right on my face just so you can bribe me to do your things!” Naruto said incredulously, even if he laughed afterwards.

“I’ll _strongly_ consider it.”

Naruto was still laughing, Sasuke could picture him shaking his head too. “Nah, I really can’t. I’m not the only one involved ya know, so I can’t force my colleagues to drop everything just so I can have some special lunch with you. Anyways, Neji’s here, gotta talk to him. See you soon!”

“Hn.” Turning the phone off, Sasuke felt someone appearing close to him, so he raised his head, narrowing his eyes from Itachi’s knowing smile. “What?” He barked.

“Nothing, nothing at all…you look pretty happy, otouto-kun.” Itachi’s beam widened despite his younger brother’s growing suspicion. “You talked with Naruto-kun?”

“Yes, he said that he’ll only be able to send that post you talked about in the next three days.”

“Oh. While I appreciate you informing me, that wasn’t exactly the answer I was looking for.”

“I know what you are expecting but I’m not going to give you the satisfaction, so beat it, nii-san.” Sasuke growled, focusing back on his laptop.

Itachi chuckled, before sobering up. “Tomorrow you’re going to talk with Takashi-sama right? She’s the chairman of Essity’s branch in Japan, so I really hope she’ll invest in us. It’ll bring us closer to our first goal.”

“I know. Don’t worry about it. Leave it to me.”

⏤.⏤ 

The opulent decoration in the rich marbled walls intimidated him at first, but it didn’t deter him from fulfilling this mission. Steeling his nerves, Sasuke took a deep inhale and glanced to the side, Naruto was rechecking the speech he’d give alongside the presentation. The comforting knowledge that he had Naruto by his side calmed him somehow. 

The blond man was also a very pleasant addition during the trip, with his playful banter peppered in between adjustments and touch ups. It’s been so long since Sasuke had felt so relaxed around anyone, almost as if all the years without Naruto never happened in the first place. And even if he’s adjusting to seeing the teenager Naruto to now a professional adult one, at least their interaction didn’t change one bit. 

Takashi was a middle-aged businesswoman that accumulated many exploits due to shrewd decisions and flexible strategies using Western offensive attacks, mixed with Japanese well-rounded management. She must have heard many starry eyed, inexperienced men trying to sell their product in the past, so in her point of view, Sasuke must be just the umpteenth one. It was rattling the look of apathy she gave while he summarized.

“Based on our clan’s background, my brother and I decided to create a new technology to help people find their respective soulmates, and we named this technology Shinrei. We first catalogued all the types of tattoos, if it’s written words, or animals, or symbols, all based with the long list of most tattoos that existed in history. Then, once we identify the type of tattoo the client has, the database will search using all social media that match with the tattoo, and then we’ll personally select and filter till we find his or her soulmate, or soulmates. Actually, we recently found a case with four people being their soulmates using Shinrei.”

“Your competitors all claim that they have similar technology, how is yours any different?” Takashi countered in a bored tone.

“We choose quality over quantity, limiting the numbers of clients we’ll help so we’ll ensure 100% successful cases. Also…” Sasuke thinned his lips, taking a deep breath. “Our clan has a long history in being able to find soulmates using our unique abilities.”

“What? Are you talking about mystical powers? This doesn’t look good on paper, how are you going to convince people to trust your technology if you don’t have scientific proof that your method works?”

Blue eyes peered Sasuke’s distressed expression, so Naruto stepped in. “Well…the soulmate system by itself is also shrouded in mystery right? All that we know is part of humanity’s nature, if it’s due to some higher power or anything else, it just exists. Scientists can’t explain how it works, only that they have successful rates in improving people’s lives. So I think that using some inexplicable abilities makes Shinrei unique.”

The old woman contemplated for a while, crossing her arms.

“Also, the Uchiha clan must have a long list of successful examples, even before the advance of technology, we can show for you Takashi-sama as proof to trust Shinrei’s technology. I’m sure that Sasuke can look for some documents stored in their headquarters, right?”

“Of course, I’ll make sure I’ll inspect thoroughly if necessary if it pleases you Takashi-sama.” Sasuke agreed.

Takashi stared and focused her eyes on the blond man. “You called Uchiha-san by his name, are you two close friends or…?” 

Before Sasuke could react, Naruto grabbed his left hand to show their palms, broadening his grin.

“We’re soulmates!”

This piqued her attention, she even tilted her body closer to study their matching tattoos. “Oh, congratulations! You used Shinrei’s technology to track your soulmate?”

Sasuke opened his mouth but Naruto intervened. “Oh no, back then we were just 18. But Sasuke used Uchiha’s clairvoyant abilities to find me, so here I am.”

“Well, at least then I have a successful example right before my eyes.” She nodded, picked her name card and scribbled some numbers on it. “Here’s my personal cellphone number, I look forward to your older brother to contact me so we can continue our conversation. Send me all the statistics as soon as you can, and also send me this presentation you just gave so I can properly study later.” She stood up, and shook hands with both of them. “We’ll talk soon, I hope.”

They both bowed respectfully, thanking for her time as they exited the building, breathing a sigh of relief at the same time.

“Thanks for the save.” Sasuke muttered, Naruto grinned back. “I’m not entirely comfortable that you lied about how we realized we’re soulmates though.” He added.

The blond man rolled his eyes, shrugging. “The only people that know about our history are our close friends, there’s no harm lying a little. Plus, we were fooling around for so long that anyone would also consider that you might be the one who knew that we’re soulmates too.”

“Right…”

It felt weird that they talked about their entanglement in the past tense, like Naruto was some sort of ex that was trying to get back to him. Except that Naruto was his soulmate, so it complicated this situation even further. 

Sasuke cleared his throat. “Anyways, since we’re already in the same city of the Uchiha’s shrine and I’m going to take a quick detour so I can get the documents Takashi-sama asked. You can go back to Tokyo if you’d like.”

“Huh? Oh, I don’t mind waiting a little, the trip back to Tokyo is 1 hour and a half long, man. It’s really boring going by myself so if you’re around at least you can provide some entertainment and let me tease you all the way through.”

“Do I look like I’m some kind of toy to you?” When Naruto curled a mischievous grin, Sasuke harrumphed unimpressed. “Whatever, I’m not going to rush for you, usuratonkachi. I might take the whole afternoon, so if you wait for too long it’s going to be your loss.”

⏤.⏤ 

No matter how many times he went, being in the Uchiha shrine always made him uneasy. He could practically feel the millenia age weighing down on his shoulders. While he was using his own hand to fan his face, Naruto excused himself for a second to buy some beverage in a nearby kiosk.

“Sasuke, hey Sasuke!”

Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke obeyed this call and approached the ditsy blond. Naruto gesticulated in excitement, next to two elderly women that appeared to be the owners of the shop. 

“Those two nice ladies, Yachi-san and Kiyoko-san are married for over 50 years! Can you imagine⏤being in such a happy relationship with your soulmate for so long⏤”

Sasuke huffed, but responded politely. “Congratulations to you both for such a long and happy matrimony. Well Naruto, unfortunately the Uchiha shrine doesn’t allow strangers, even though I talked to my mother to try authorizing your entrance.”

Naruto waved his hand, untroubled. “Eh, it’s fine, don’t worry about it. I can use this opportunity to have a nice chat with those two young and jovial ladies.” He beamed and the women giggled in return. “Is that ok for you though?”

“…sure, why not?”

“Uh, it’s just that, I don’t know. You looked kinda uncomfortable somehow.” He rubbed the back of his blond head.

At this admission, Sasuke could feel his shoulders relax somehow. “I’m fine, don’t worry about it. But thanks for getting worried over me.”

Naruto snorted, and puffed his chest. “Well, of course! After all, I’m your soulm⏤”

“See you later.” Sasuke turned around and ignored the squawk of indignation. 

As expected, the Uchiha clan contained a long array of documents and ancient scrolls neatly put in the huge archive. There was no point collecting all information since day one, so Sasuke concentrated getting most information from the latest decade, and photographed some old scrolls in case he needed it to impress future sponsors. He took for about half an hour or more, patting the dust away from his clothes as he went to retrieve Naruto.

However, as he was approaching the blond man, he noticed the frantic and desperate look while he chattered with the old ladies. Naruto noticed him, giving a quick bow to them and sprinted towards him.

Quirking an eyebrow, Sasuke mumbled. “You look pale. Is everything alright?”

“Uh, yeah! Sure! Everythin’ ‘s alright, they were just telling me some sad story. But we gotta go right?” 

Sasuke observed in silence, but didn’t ask anything further. On the way back to Tokyo, Naruto managed to find his usual lively mood, though sometimes he still appeared to be rattled with whatever news the ladies had delivered. 

⏤.⏤ 

Several weeks have passed without a hitch, as Sasuke and Itachi managed to accumulate more capital for further investment in developing Shinrei. So far with Naruto’s strategies, they have been the talk between youtube influencers, Itachi even gave some interviews to further explain their product.

Sasuke figured it was time for him to look for some international sponsors, at least those in the neighboring countries. After contacting and rescheduling, he called Naruto.

“Naruto, I’ll not be able to attend our meeting tomorrow. Can we change to Friday?”

“Yeah sure, no problem. Why? Is everything going alright for you?”

“Hm, it’s nothing out of the ordinary. I have to go to Beijing to show to some potential sponsors.”

“Oh? You know how to speak Chinese?” Naruto perked up, curious.

“No, we’re going to talk in English.”

“Hey, if it’s English I can help you out! You want me to go with you on this trip?” Naruto exclaimed.

Pausing in mild surprise, Sasuke said. “You can? It’s not too much trouble for you?”

“Nah. I think. Neji said that you guys are now giving a percentage of your profit to our company right? So he’s pretty onboard with anything that will help Shinrei. I think I can get some plane tickets for a good discount, we can meet at the airport.”

It was becoming increasingly disconcerting how he was getting used to having Naruto by his side, giving presentations, sharing meetings, to the point that he was looking forward to seeing the familiar grin and brilliant pair of blue eyes. Sasuke sighed.

Stop. This is nothing. Those emotions are fabricated, some lingering primitive vestiges that he’s forced to face from time to time. 

And yet, he appreciated knowing that Naruto would aid him, swift response to defend their position whenever they were in a dispute with a potential sponsor. After four meetings or so, they finished their meal and took a cab to their hotel, laying tiredly on the seat.

Sasuke was first to give his name to the hotel receptionist, mirroring Naruto’s yawn as the blond man slugged over the reception desk.

“Excuse me, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha? I think there must be some kind of mistake, but we’re not finding your name in our reservation system.”

Sasuke tsked, and grumbled. “Maybe my older brother booked with his own name. Try to find Itachi Uchiha.”

There were efficient typing noises, and the receptionist mumbled embarrassed. “We’re very sorry, but we’re not finding your older brother’s name either.”

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Yes? What’s the matter Sasuke?” Itachi answered his call.

“For some reason, the hotel you booked is not finding my name.”

“What hotel?”

“Hotel? In Beijing? I’m spending the night here nii-san.”

“Oh.” There was a pause and then. “I forgot.”

Sasuke blinked. “You forgot.”

“Yes, how foolish of me. So sorry my dearest otouto-kun.” Itachi’s amused tone raised red flags in his mind.

“Don’t bullshit me Itachi. Are you telling me that you, that can practically remember how you exited mom’s womb, forgot to book one room for me??”

“I guess I was so busy programming and talking with clients and everything…I’m just human otouto-kun.” 

Sasuke wasn’t having any of this. “You’re not human, you’re an evil demon. I’m going to kill you when I get back to Japan.”

He heard Itachi’s amused chuckle in response. “Sure sure. Say hi to Naruto-kun for me ok? I got to go.” 

Sasuke groaned loudly, picking Naruto’s attention while the blond man was signing the papers. “Jesus, what happened?”

Sasuke glared at the receptionist, causing him to yip in terror. Sasuke rubbed his eyebrows, and enquired in a calmer voice. “Alright, give me a single room, I’ll pay with my credit card now.”

“I’m…very sorry Mr. Sasuke, but we don’t have any vacant single room.”

“Oh?” Naruto’s face was now 90% wide grin. “Did I just hear that Uchiha Sasuke- _sama_ doesn’t have any place to stay? What tragedy!”

This is karma, this had to be. There was no way Sasuke would be so ill-fated to be surrounded by utter sadists. 

“Hey, lucky for you I booked a double bed room!”

“You and Itachi didn’t plan this stupid idea together once again, did you?”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Obviously we didn’t, have you forgotten the fact that I offered on the last minute to go to Beijing with you, while you booked this flight last week right? Ugh, you’re so skeptical over everything.”

Sasuke wrinkled his nose, and muttered back to the receptionist. “What kind room do you have available then?”

“Well…VIP, Deluxe and presidential rooms.”

“They all sound very expensive. You sure you don’t want to share the room with lil ol’ me?” Naruto offered, impish beam stamped on his face.

Fuck this. Picking up his suitcase, Sasuke turned around towards the exit.

“Whoa, where are you going?”

“Any other hotel, so I can avoid whatever trap you’re laying on me.” Sasuke glared.

Naruto didn’t even bat an eye, cooing in a fake, shrill girlish voice. “I mean, maybe you’re right, maybe you need to go to another hotel. Poor wibble, delicate Sasuke-chan can’t defend himself against my evil clutches because I’m a very bad, bad boy.”

⏤.⏤ 

One day, **one day,** he’ll stop falling for whatever goading Naruto would do to rile him up. The blond man was practically skipping on the way to their room, doing an exceptional extra flair with his hand as he allowed Sasuke to enter first.

Graphite eyes scanned everywhere, unfortunately the room wasn’t big enough for one adult man to sleep on the floor.

“Hey Sasuke⏤”

“Just to be clear, we’re not going to have any sex.”

Naruto gawked, tilting his head to one side. “I just wanted to ask if you mind if I put my luggage over there geez. We’re just going to share a bed, not prepare for some fucking sex marathon.”

Sasuke’s eyes were still narrowed, sharp and cautious.

“I mean, unless you were thinking ‘bout it⏤” Naruto curled a sly smirk.

“Absolutely not.”

“Well, so what’s the fuss is all about. ‘M going to take a bath first, I stink.” Naruto picked up a set of clean clothes and went to the bathroom.

Naruto’s complete lackadaisical attitude, however, just increased his suspicion even further. He used his laptop with a guarded stance, steering clear from the blond man, _especially_ after he exited fresh from the bath, all golden locks dewy, tanned skin glowing **good GOD** he’s not falling for this. Sasuke grabbed his pyjamas and shut the door with a loud click.

The warm droplets coming from the shower managed to calm him, savoring how it massaged his tense shoulders. Sighing contentedly, Sasuke was ready to call it a day and jump on the bed when he saw Naruto sprawled all over it, patting on the empty spot in front of him.

Sasuke growled. “You’re not spooning me.” Besides, if they really need to spoon, he’d be the bigger spoon.

“You’re always such a ray of sunshine. Just lie down here ok? It’s not like we've never done this before.”

Pursing his lips, Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed, gradually lying down his body stiff. Naruto turned off his lights, his back turned to Sasuke.

After several minutes, the brunet was getting sleepy and adjusted the covers, shutting his eyes. He felt arms enveloping around his waist. “Naruto…” He growled.

Naruto’s voice was sluggish and tired, already ready to slumber. “Mm, ‘s just som’ thing, you’re so grouchy, I swear to God…” he continued muttering until he quieted down at last.

Sasuke sighed, revelling the warm body breathing close to him. Just this once, he’d indulge himself. Next time would be different.

(little did he knew, he slept with a pleased smile)  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Aw, I noticed how much I missed writing Naruto and Sasuke bantering. It was really entertaining.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: panic attack and some mentions of previous physical abuse.

How unnerving it was, not only waking up with his limbs tangled with Naruto’s, but also realizing that his arms had treacherously enveloped around Naruto’s body. How unsettled he felt, when Naruto didn’t really comment on the fact that they slept cozily together, but he looked so damn happy that Sasuke grumbled, narrowing his eyes.

“Moron.”

“Hm?” Naruto blinked, picking up his breakfast.

“Stop smiling so much, stupid.”

“Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”

Despite Sasuke’s grouchy words, Naruto’s grin maintained wide on his lips, even after they checked out the hotel, went to the airport, took a plane back to Japan, Sasuke had to endure Naruto staring at him with that perpetual beam.

“Hey hey Sasuke!” With an inward sigh, Sasuke turned around only to receive a quick kiss on his cheek.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. “You don’t look surprised.”

“You’re just too obvious to read, usuratonkachi.”

“And yet you didn’t stop me.” Naruto broadened his grin. He could practically see Sasuke’s cogs grinding inside his brain to concoct the fastest excuse to dismiss him. “Anyways, all I want now is to rest. Have a nice weekend!”

Sasuke nodded back when the blond man turned around and waved his arm, walking in the direction of the train station. His shoulders ached a little, also fighting the desire to go back to his apartment and rest but he bought bus tickets to his hometown.

He arrived on the afternoon, his mother already waiting at the gates. "It's already past 2 pm, you ate some lunch?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I bought some onigiris on the wa⏤"

Mikoto pursed her lips, yanking his arm and dragging him to the kitchen. "I have some leftovers, I'll cook some miso shiro."

"Mooooooom…" Sasuke didn't fight when she pushed him to sit on the japanese style chair, watching her moving around and putting rice on a bowl. "I'm fine really, you don't need⏤" 

"Don't discuss with me young man!" She brandished menacingly the rice spatula, pointing to her son. "You look so thin and tired, you need to eat a balanced diet! You slept well lately?"

She put a full set meal in front of him, with pickled vegetables, grilled fish, bowl of rice, miso shiro, tamagoyaki and seaweed salad. He was already full after eating two onigiris, but once he noticed his mother's watchful eyes, Sasuke dutifully grabbed the bowl and began eating every bit of the food.

"So? You slept well right? You can't stay awake till morning Sasuke, it's bad for your health. Your aunt sent me some reports that if you keep awake till 2 am, it'll increase your stress and give you more wrinkles."

Sasuke stilted an incoming sigh, not wanting to displease his mother. “Yes mom, don’t worry about it. Anyways…” He rummaged inside his backpack, picking up an exquisite aluminum box, with engraved details and elegant colors. "I went to Beijing yesterday, so I found a brand that has high-quality Jasmine and Pu-erh tea."

Mikoto held his gift, beaming while her fingers slid over the metal package with affection. "Oh Sasuke, you didn't have to. I really appreciate it, I love jasmine tea. Well, I hope you had a great time in Beijing, your older brother told me all about it."

"Ugh, did nii-san babble about Naruto? I told him that he should stop nagging me." Sasuke groaned.

Mikoto furrowed her eyebrows before peering on her son sharply. "Oh no, Itachi said nothing about⏤wait, are you talking about Naruto-kun? Uzumaki Naruto-kun, your soulmate?"

Sasuke hopped off from his seat, grabbing a kettle and filling it with water. "We should try out the jasmine tea mom, I'm sure you're going to like it."

His mother didn't fall for his weak attempt to change the subject. "So we're talking about your soulmate Naruto-kun right." She gathered her hands together, placing them on her cheek. "That's wonderful news son, that you're reconnecting with your soulmate! I was a little worried that you cut him out on the college years but I'm glad you changed your mind."

"Mom, he's just Neji's employee that went with me just for business."

“Well, but seeing him again, maybe you’ll rekindle your relationship with him right? Oh, I remember Naruto-kun pretty well, he’s such a bright, cheerful boy, I think he’s the perfect soulmate for you.”

Sasuke gazed in silence towards his mother, muttering under his breath. “I can’t believe that you still believe in this faulty system after everything that happened with you.”

Mikoto picked up his mumbled words, deflating a little as she turned off the stove. She poured the hot liquid in the teapot, letting it simmer whilst in contemplation. “Sasuke, just because your father and I didn’t work out in the end doesn’t mean that I stopped believing in soulmates. Or else I wouldn’t work finding our clients’ soulmates every day, would I?”

"Well…I thought that you did that because we paid you well." Sasuke retorted.

“Those are certain positive perks that I enjoy very much.” Mikoto chuckled a bit, eyes squinting with an amused glint. “But it’s not the main reason, Itachi sent me some feedback from clients we have worked with, many are thankful for our service and already have big plans for their near future. And thinking that it was us that helped bridge these relationships, it really makes me happy.”

“It also makes them blind from all possible cracks from their partner, that it’ll bleed in sooner or later. For that we also need to protect them before anything bad happens.”

“I know…you have this point of view because of what I have suffered through.” Mikoto sipped her tea, eyes distant. “Despite all the bad things that happened to me, I’d do it again because I have you and Itachi as my sons. You both are my pride and joy.”

She reached Sasuke’s hands, her fingers squeezing a little with some slow pats. His heart expanded buoyant and elated, returning her beam with a quirked smile.

With her eyes still staring towards him, Mikoto enquired nonchalantly. “So when are you going to make your mother prouder by marrying Naruto-kun?”

“We’re not having this conversation.” Sasuke muttered in the same cool tone back. “I’m pretty satisfied with the current situation, and being in a relationship isn’t going to make me fulfilled at last or whatever else you’re going to say trying to convince me. Besides, what else would I do aside taking care of you once you’re an old lady, mom?”

Mikoto scoffed, pouring more tea on Sasuke’s cup. “I can take care of myself just fine, thank you very much. And I can live with you and Naruto-kun once you tie the knots, any case! I don’t need your help for now, I’m quite satisfied with my job, finding soulmates all over the world.”

“You sure it’s not tiring you up? Nii-san can drive people up the wall sometimes.”

“Oh nonsense, I used to find like…two people in a year? And now I have 30 clients every day, it’s never boring. Plus, with the business expanding I’m able to call our relatives to help me out! I called your aunties, uncles, cousins…some are even happy that they can do this instead of doing some regular job. Anyways…” Mikoto closed the metallic lid. “Thanks for this enjoyable afternoon and this wonderful gift son. The jasmine tea is exquisite and I’ll try pu-erh tomorrow, for sure!”

⏤.⏤

“Hey Sasuke, we should celebrate! Shinrei got over 100K followers!”

Sometimes it’s hard to keep Naruto’s same high energy in the mornings, when all Sasuke wanted to do was sleep. “That’s…” He yawned discreetly. “Pretty impressive. Maybe.”

“Yeah, it is! Getting this much followers after only a month of existence, and also for being a corporate account? It’s very impressive! You should be thanking me for being such an awesome social media manager.”

“Hn. I’ve seen influencers getting followers faster than that.”

“Well, obviously because usually people just want to be entertained.” Naruto rolled his eyes. “People use social media to follow dumb idiots, weird content and porn. Especially porn.”

“And how are you so sure about the porn thing?”

“Uh, you really think that people follow those beauty and health gurus because they want more information for themselves? Nah, they just want to see all the big boobs and ass.”

Sasuke sighed. “A concept that will never have my comprehension.”

“Defined biceps and firm buttocks.”

“…” Sasuke growled. “Stop grinning like an idiot.”

Naruto stuttered, blabbering. “Whaaaaaat, I didn’t do anythin’ like that, how would you even know I’m smiling, I’m jus’ talking on the phone maaaan⏤”

“I just know. Dumbass.”

“Hah. What did I do to deserve you as my soulmate? Always a bastard, through and through.”

Sasuke ruminated at the thought, deciding to voice it out. “You’re right, I am a bastard. So why are you even interested in maintaining this just because I’m your soulmate? I could be even someone worse, can you imagine it?”

“Uuuuuh⏤what?” Naruto blinked at the sudden change of subject.

“I could be someone criminal, would you even consider that? Maybe I murdered someone, would you even give me this pass just because of this whole soulmate system? What if I was some sort of crazy psychopath or some serial killer, would you feel obligated to be with me, just because I’m your soulmate?”

“Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh⏤” He messed his blond hair with his hand, pacing around. “Luckily, you’re not, right? I wouldn’t know what to do if you were someone like that. Do we really have to think that far about it?” 

“I prefer covering all possibilities.”

“Which led you to conclude that the soulmate system is shitty, huh.”

“It’s not based only on my speculation Naruto, if you really wanted to know.”

“Yeah, I’m interested in talking about it buuuut⏤” Naruto cleared his throat. “Neji is calling for another meeting that I’m sure it’s going to drag for hours. Let’s postpone this debate for now.”

“Hn.”

“I’m not running away from it, I swear. We’ll talk about it.” He smiled, eyes squinting fondly. “I’m glad, we’re getting closer enough that you’d open yourself to me at last right?”

Sasuke pursed his lips, huffing and conceding. “We used to be really close before after all.”

He got a sudden silence on the receiving end, a complete contrast with Naruto’s usual mouth running miles per second. Sasuke muttered, concern rising.

"Naruto? You've gone too quiet, are you having a bad connection to the internet?"

"No, I'm just…so touched⏤” There Sasuke heard an overdramatic and loud hiccup. “Imma bout to cry."

He rolled his eyes.

“Ah…I really wish I was there next to you. I’d definitely kiss you right then, right there.”

Heartbeats rising, Sasuke silently cursed Naruto and his innate ability to throw in this insane rollercoaster of emotions. 

“Are you blushing? God, I hope you’re blushing because I’d get the quickest cab just so I can kiss you for hours.”

“No, I’m not and you should concentrate on your work.” Sasuke gritted his teeth, willing his blood vessels to go anywhere _but_ his face. This dumbass is going to be the death of him, he swore.

He jumped from his seat when Itachi knocked on the door, peeking inside. His older brother broadened a smile. “Say hi to Naruto-kun for me.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Oh, otouto-kun…and to who else would you get your face as red as a tomato?” 

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke grumbled to his cellphone. “I’ll call you later, nii-san is here for some reason.” He hung up, turning his attention to Itachi. “What do you want?”

With a prim clear of the throat, Itachi dropped his previous teasing disposition. “I’ve done it. We officially put our company in the stock market.”

Sasuke inhaled sharply, closing his hand into a fist while he hunched his shoulders. “That’s…that’s some huge step we’re doing. God, I hope everything will go alright.”

“It will, don’t worry about it.” Itachi patted his shoulder, using Sasuke’s laptop to browse on Tokyo’s stock market.

“Still…I’m glad that father actually agreed with this. You sure he didn’t even ask to buy a bigger share of the company or something like that?”

Itachi thinned his lips, and Sasuke saw the smallest twitch on his eye that was kind of unsettling. “Whatever happens, the company is ours anyways, he can give his input but it’s our decision to make.”

“I know. It’s just that…I don’t want any bad blood happening between us all.” Sasuke muttered quietly, shifting on his seat. 

After their parents’ divorce, Itachi took care of the family, but he also grew more protective over them, and resentful towards Fugaku. Sasuke really didn’t want to be caught in another bitter confrontation that would force him to choose sides.

⏤.⏤

Unfortunately for him, on the next day his father already stormed in screaming. “Where is he?! Where is my back-stabbing, ungrateful, selfish son?!”

Sasuke sprinted to the corridor of his office, thankful that all his employees were gone. “Father? What the⏤”

“I’m not talking to you! You’re probably into this weren’t you?! Where’s Itachi?!”

Itachi strode in long sluggish steps out of his room, hands on his pockets. “You’re making a scene, father.”

“You just took this company out of my hands without my consent! How dare you, of all schemings, dirty-handed⏤”

Sasuke swiveled his head towards his older brother. “Wait, you didn’t tell him about⏤”

Itachi ignored him, rolling his eyes and retorting his father. “You lent us a sum of money so we can fund this company, I just returned it back to you.”

“I didn’t agree to that! I gave you two idiots⏤” Sasuke flinched and Itachi squared his shoulders, glaring. “An opportunity for you to create a business but most of it is mine! The Uchiha clan ability to find soulmates is mine, you just made it fancy and popular!”

“We made it profitable father. A feat that wouldn’t happen with you, who is too hard headed and unprogressive to change accordingly with the current times.”

“Doesn’t matter, I invested in this company and you just can spit on my face after I injected so much money in this! I never said that I wanted it back, I’m pretty sure this maneuver is illegal.”

Itachi curled a disingenuous smile, chiding Fugaku. “Ah, that’s the part where you should have carefully read all the fine lines of our contract father. When you lent the money to fund this company, it’s also written that it’s temporary in your hands until we return all of it back to you.”

Fugaku widened his eyes, an accusatory tone bleeding in his voice. “I didn’t do that because I believed that you, who is my son, wouldn’t do such a thing without consulting me first!”

“Nii-san! Father is right, I can’t believe you did this behind his back!” Sasuke interjected.

This time, Itachi sighed, sagging his shoulders. He gazed back at his younger brother’s incredulous eyes, murmuring. “Sasuke, you’re always a courteous son, who trusts father even if he’s undeserving of it. You really believed that this control freak would let us do anything we planned freely? This was the only way out.”

“You lied to your father, you hid important details with your younger brother who is also your only business partner…how did you end up being so inconsiderate with your family?” Fugaku jeered.

Itachi dropped all the feigning calmness from his face, clenching his jaw. “Oh? And you think you don’t have any involvement about how I turned out to be this way?”

Sasuke already felt that they entered a dangerous territory, groaning. Fugaku was strided menacingly towards his oldest son, only to be stopped by Sasuke’s hands in front of his body.

“I will not allow you to speak in such disrespectful tone with your own father.”

“I will speak in whatever tone I deem right. Sasuke and I are both adults now, and we’ve managed to live perfectly in our own conditions without your help and we managed to grow this company again, without your help. So why should we let you reap the benefits from our hard work when all you did was lend us some money?”

“Oh? You think this money came from nowhere? You fool. Your mother and I worked hard, every day, to give you and your brother the education and resources you need and that’s how you repay me instead!” Fugaku growled, increasing the volume of his voice.

Sasuke rubbed his face with his hand, feeling a bile rising to his throat. His older brother, however, just answered their father with a loud scoff.

“I never said that you got this money out of thin air, I just said that I know how to put it into a better use! Stop distorting my words. It’s thanks to us that our company is on a global scale and now we’re becoming successful, people are buying some of our shares in the stock market!”

“YOU DID WHAT?!”

“Father, please don’t yell⏤” Sasuke pleaded in a defeated tone.

“I am going to yell Sasuke, of all the irresponsible and foolish⏤” 

“Irresponsible?! We thought of all possibilities and have some saving from a probable downfall, you know we wouldn’t risk all this blindly⏤”

“Oh, that’s what you really believe, such foolish, young and naive line of thought, that only someone as inexperienced as you would do it like that!”

Itachi groaned, rolling his eyes. “God, I have enough. Just because you have some years of life more than me, you really believe you’re smarter, more shrewd than us⏤”

“I am older, I have carried much baggage than you two youngsters so⏤”

“That’s the problem about you! So caught up in your hubris, the delusion of grandeur and vanity⏤” 

“Oh please. That’s the mistake I’ve done to you, I put so much hopes and dreams since you used to be such an intelligent child and now you’re nothing but a disappointment. Your brother Sasuke⏤”

“Of course, the moment I go astray from _your_ plans you put all the pressure on my brother. That’s why you’re an disappointment as our father⏤”

“How dare you⏤”

“ENOUGH!” Sasuke screamed, breaking the ongoing argument at once. “That’s enough already, why do you always end up fighting whenever we would meet? Good God, can’t you two talk like civilized adults for once?!”

Fugaku pointed an accusatory finger to Itachi. “First of all, watch your language Sasuke. Second, your brother⏤”

Itachi scoffed.

Fugaku growled. “Don’t you dare make such rude noise in front of your father, I swear to God⏤” 

“No, enough. **Enough**. I swear that I’ll go insane if you two restart this stupid fight.” Sasuke rasped out, his voice tired and sorrowful. “Nii-san, father is right. He lent us this money to help us raise this company, the least you could do is tell him our plans, even if he ended up disagreeing in the end. It was a disrespectful and coward move.”

Straying his eyes away from his younger brother and his father, Itachi stared at the ground, taking a deep breath and nodding briskly. Fugaku adjusted his shoulders, curling a wry smirk.

“But father, please understand that Nii-san didn’t act like that out of nowhere. You would never agree with our plans and would hinder as much as you can and honestly…” Sasuke attempted to measure his next set of words. “As our father, we wished that you would trust us following our ambitions as we see fit.”

Fugaku made a disbelieving noise. “If I didn’t believe in you two, I wouldn’t give such a huge amount of money to create this company, would I?”

“But you always believed that this company was yours just because you put your money into it, and was ready to reel it back if Sasuke and I failed right? Controlling everything into your hands, just like with mother. Just like with us.” Itachi muttered back.

Sasuke noticed his father tensing, curling his hands into a fist as he narrowed his eyes. 

Itachi continued his tirade. “The main problem is not that we could pay you back, is that we escaped away from your grasp, father. So how does it feel knowing that we have our own thoughts and mind?”

“Itachi, I swear that if I hear one more word you slandering me…”

“I already said that’s enough!” Sasuke shouted once again. “Jesus Christ, you make me so tired dealing with you two! I’m out of here.”

He stepped away from them, walking towards the entrance. He was deterred with his father’s hand gripping his arm. “You’re not going anywhere until we finish this discussion.”

“It’s finished for me. Now let me go.” Sasuke attempted to push his arm away from his grasp.

“You will stay here until we fix this.” 

“There’s nothing that can fix this father!” He screamed. “I’m fed up with this family, go fight with Itachi, kill each other, I don’t care! I have enough!”

He witnessed in painstaking detail how Fugaku widened his eyes, before narrowing in uncontrolled fury, his arm rising and lowering with the palm directing towards his face. Sasuke cowered hunching his shoulders, his expression looked frightened enough to cause his father to halt his actions at once, dropping his hand. He whispered full of guilt. “Sasuke, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I didn’t⏤I don’t know what I was thinking…” 

Sudden flashbacks raided his memories, Sasuke shook his head with fast breaths, wrenching his arm away from his father as he ran at last.

⏤.⏤ 

Neji was staring at his smartphone with a somber expression, sighing heavily. He went to Naruto’s desk, mumbling. “Naruto, can you go with me after work?”

Bewildered, the blond man nodded nevertheless. While they were in the cab, he raised some questions but Neji just gave some cryptic retorts. Once they arrived at some high end bar with sleek design, the bartender directed them to a private room. 

Neji opened the door, with Naruto peeking behind him. At the sight of that golden hair, Sasuke growled. “Neji, you fucking Judas…why is Naruto here?!”

“I figured that he’d be much more of a help than I would normally do, that’s all.” 

Sasuke grabbed his things, stomping angrily. “I’m out of here.”

However, Naruto was faster and pushed his shoulders, making him stumble a few steps. “Whoa…you’re really drunk. Wait…” He noticed the alarming number of empty beer bottles and exclaimed. “You drank all of these?”

“Great help he is Neji. Just drilling me with more questions.” Sasuke grouched, sagging haphazardly on the couch.

“Sit down, calm down. You drank too much, that’s enough for tonight.” Neji sighed, picking up a glass of water and offering to his friend. Sasuke merely scowled back.

“Alright, so what happened? Neji didn’t fill me in about any info so if there’s any way I can help…”

“You can’t help me. End of story, now I’m out.” He attempted to stand up but was too inebriated to stop when both Neji and Naruto held him back to his seat.

“I didn’t want to tell you before because I don’t want to talk behind Sasuke’s back. But let’s just say we usually drink…over issues that we have in common.”

Sasuke watched in increasing consternation when confusion turned to dawned comprehension shown on the blue eyes, and Naruto turned towards him, fingers reaching to caress his temples. “Shit Sasuke, what did your father do to you…?”

He slapped the hand away, snarling. “None of your business, I don’t need your fucking pity.”

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, snapping back. “Fuck you Sasuke, I’m not pitying you, I’m just fucking worried. Get over yourself ok, if you don’t want to talk about it, just don’t talk. But that’s enough beers for today. I’ll cover the tab, you better repay me back later. Neji, keep an eye on him before I go back ok.”

Sasuke groaned loudly, laying on the sofa. Neji raised a glass of water in his direction, this time, he accepted with a grumble.

“See? That’s why I said that Naruto would be more useful to you than me.” Neji smiled, watching his friend gulping down at once. 

Sasuke glared, opening his mouth to protest but the blond man returned to the room. “Alright, we’re done, I’m calling a cab. Neji, can you give me his address?”

“No.” Sasuke stopped them, attempting to grab Naruto’s smartphone. “I don’t want to go back.”

“Sasuke, obviously you’re not staying here any longer.” Neji chided him.

He clung to Naruto’s shirt, hissing. “I don’t want to go back to my apartment, not now while⏤ there’s no one there.”

“Sasuke c’mon, it’s best for you to rest there right? I’ll stay for a few more hours if you need.” Naruto explained.

His fingers twisted around the burgundy fabric, forming tight knots as he croaked feebly. “I can’t, seeing all the emptiness, I can’t…all alone.” 

Naruto dropped his shoulders, putting an arm around Sasuke’s body. “Well…he can go to my apartment then.”

“Are you sure? Sasuke is quite a handful when he’s drunk.” 

“Yeah, it’s no trouble. I’ll just knock him out if he gets too annoying.” Naruto grinned in meek assurance, showing his fist. When he received a languorous raise of an eyebrow, he said. “Seriously Neji, don’t worry about it. I’ll call any case ok?”

Nodding, Neji aided him carrying Sasuke to the taxi, as his soulmate (*sigh*) passed out throughout the short trip, dark head resting on his shoulder. Once they arrived at the destination, the short rest helped Sasuke to sober up, following Naruto in sluggish steps. 

Now that he didn’t have too much alcohol muddling his brain, Sasuke noticed that the building was rather new with a western design. Naruto’s apartment was also rather bigger than usual bachelors from their age, simple but stylish furniture placed with some sprinkles of Naruto’s usual messiness.

He guessed being adopted by a powerful and wealthy politician had its perks.

As Naruto saw how Sasuke was curiously studying his environment and appeared to be better overall, he went to his own bedroom, trying to find some spare clothes. 

Sasuke sat on the comfortable sofa, alcohol no longer inebriating his thoughts and bringing back to light. He recalled the last hours like a reel film, picturing the worried azure eyes, downing every drink his arms could reach, typing some gibberish to Neji, running till his lungs caught fire, slamming the door open. Witnessing helplessly Itachi and his father arguing, witnessing behind the door his mother and his father arguing, his older brother’s hands soothing his tiny back, hot tears on his swollen eyes as he hiccuped, a hand ( _that_ hand) rising, and rising and then falling, crumbling all the innocent illusion away⏤ 

He tried to swallow, but his breaths were growing restless and feint. He folded his arms around his body, curling his body. He really wanted this hell to be over.

Naruto reappeared in the living room with some clean t-shirt and sweatpants, muttering. “Hey, you can take a bath first if you want⏤Sasuke?” He moved his head back and forth, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Naruto went to the sofa, then found him hunched on the corner of the room, arms tightly hugging his legs. “What⏤are you alright? Holy shit, you’re breathing so fast!”

He shut his trembling eyes, counting numbers and attempting to linger his inhale a bit longer. “I’m…fine.”

“No, you look like you're out of air.” Naruto touched Sasuke’s knees in commiseration, unsure.

“Panic…attack.” Sasuke gulped.

“Okay, you have any medicine or…? Wait, I’ll be back⏤” Naruto stood up, turning in the direction of his backpack but Sasuke held him down.

“…” Sasuke inhaled and exhaled. “M fine. Just need…some time.”

“You don’t look fine, Jesus…” Naruto sat in front of him, apprehensive. He squeezed Sasuke’s arms, warm fingers sliding through his pale skin as Sasuke waited for his thunderous heartbeats to calm down.

Naruto watched as Sasuke didn’t appear to be getting any better, his breaths still going short.

“Oh.” He realized. “I know. Give me your hand.”

Sasuke almost scoffed from Naruto’s naivete, as if some simple hand holding would help him up. However, when he recognized the sun tattoo on the tanned palm that was offered, he reclused himself even further. “No.” 

“C’mon Sasuke, just for a few minutes…”

He tightened his hand, burrowing his head between his knees. “No.”

“Honestly…it’s fine. Just imagine I’m just giving you some pills for anxiety, that’s all.”

Sasuke stilled, gazing at the extended hand for countless minutes, still trying in vain calming himself down but he could feel some dizziness, his vision getting darker. He dropped his hand to the side, waiting in expectant silence when Naruto picked it, letting their tattoos touch.

An amber colored light emerged between their linked hands, expanding and warming the whole room. It gave some healthier color on Sasuke’s pale skin, as the trembling subsided, his furrowed eyebrows smoothed out as he was breathing in a better pace than before. Naruto held patiently, studying how Sasuke relaxed his body while the light continued to glow aligned to their slow heartbeats.

“You alright now?” Naruto enquired, receiving a short nod in response. He stood up, using his hand to prop Sasuke up and patted his shoulder energetically. “Well, time for some relaxing bath too! Are you hungry though, I don’t have a lot of snacks so…” His voice trailed out when Sasuke held his face, mouth reaching onto his.

Naruto returned the kiss with the same covetous hunger, arms clutching Sasuke closer as he devoured his lips. He longed for so long brushing those familiar lips, tongues sliding together as he swallowed Sasuke’s grunt, melding so perfectly until this passion consumed them all. Seven years had passed, missing Sasuke every day, his scent, his touch, the hard edges of his body and how fit so well onto his, that just these kisses was enough to get him intoxicated.

His heart exploded as the kisses escalated in urgency, fingers trailing to grip his blond hair. Cheeks flushed as lips parted, matched and glided, encompassed with their mutual caresses, hand gripping tightly Sasuke’s arms as they somehow fell on the sofa, Naruto relished the added weight of his body pressed against him. 

He craved so much to succumb to these desires, taking off every article of clothing until there was only sliding of naked skin. However…he knew he shouldn’t do this. 

When Sasuke attempted to yank his t-shirt off, Naruto gripped his hands, shaking his head. “Wait, we shouldn’t…Sasuke, you’re still drunk.”

“I’m not.” He reassured him by kissing his full lips, but Naruto could taste the alcohol from Sasuke’s mouth, also wafting and blocking out the usual scent of sandalwood. 

“You are. And I’m not going to take advantage of you and do something that we’ll both regret tomorrow.” Naruto pleaded, a moan escaped through when Sasuke nipped his collarbone, legs gliding on his growing hard-on.

“I’m not going to regret this.” Sasuke growled, teeth lightly sinking on Naruto’s lower lip and reigniting another passionate kiss, his hand treacherously reached to caress the back of the dark head, bodies shifting to match each other better.

Naruto pushed him all of a sudden, both men breathing heavily while Naruto held one arm’s length away from him. He really shouldn’t do this, not when he could remember remnants of Sasuke’s emotions; anxiety, heartache and sorrow resonating to his soul, back when they linked their hands. 

He closed his eyes, reigning his own feelings as he murmured. “You are going to regret this, let’s just stop.” He scooted farther from Sasuke, but a hand lingered over his crotch.

“I thought you wanted this.” Hissing, his hand rubbed on the clothed cock with growing pressure, unbuckling Naruto’s jeans. He could see the underlines of that rigid flesh under the cotton boxers, licking his lips when the cock twitched when his fingers enveloped around the length, reddened head peeking out of Naruto’s underwear. 

“Sasuke!” Naruto moaned, swallowing heavily when he managed to clasp both Sasuke’s hands out of the way. “I’m serious, we gotta stop. I’ve wanted this for so long, but…not like this. So let’s calm down.” He maintained a composed facade despite seeing Sasuke’s wounded expression. “Go take a shower first okay? Your spare clothes are over there.”

Sasuke stared at the clean clothes, how Naruto held his arms in a sturdy grip. He sniffed imperiously, dislodging away from Naruto’s body at last, picking up his set of pajamas as he slammed the bathroom door shut. 

Naruto groaned while rubbing his face, cock throbbing from lack of stimulation. For now he ignored his hard-on, as he got his spare futon and spread on the floor of his bedroom, waiting for Sasuke to come out of the shower. He grumbled the fastest good night to Sasuke, practically jumping to his bed and turned his back while he waited for Sasuke to turn the lights off. He was still very fucking hard.

(Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh)

⏤.⏤ 

AN: *pats Naruto’s shoulder*


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto’s blissful dreams of swimming in a Ramen pool were suddenly shaken awake when he heard loud tumbles and Sasuke running to the bathroom. There were noises of retching and agonized groans, as Naruto wondered if he should go to his aid, or if it would be better to let Sasuke have this private moment, since he was always the grouchy bastard.

After long minutes of silence, the faint light from afar showed that Sasuke wasn't returning to bed soon. Closing his eyes with a long inhale, Naruto stood up, went to the bathroom, already expecting the venomous glare coming from Sasuke. He smiled in commiseration.

"You need any h⏤"

"No."

"Not anythin⏤"

"Get out."

One blond eyebrow was raised. "Gotta remind you that you're in my house, sleeping on my futon, puking in my bathroom…"

Sasuke sighed, flushing the toilet. "I'm feeling better, thank you for your attention." _Now scram_ wasn't voiced out but heavily implied.

Naruto picked a hand towel, dampening it with water and offered it to the brunet, as the latter silently grabbed and dabbed on his mouth, frown in place.

Sasuke sagged his shoulders, leaning on the bathroom's wall as he calmed himself down. Thinning his lips, he mumbled. "I'm sorry."

Naruto blinked wide, uncrossing his arms.

Sasuke continued grumbling, glaring at the ground. "You were worried over me and I was rude to you. I apologize."

Well…seven years do change a person. Naruto grinned, positively surprised by the outcome. "Don't worry about it. You need some water? I mean, taste of vomit is always unpleasant."

Sasuke nodded, sighing. "I'd appreciate it." He waited when the blond man went to the kitchen and returned with a fresh glass of water, downing the liquid with gusto. They later returned to their respective beds, with Naruto keeping an eye on Sasuke while he gingerly placed the cover over his body.

The rays of sunlight filtered through the blinds, allowing a gradual awakening. Naruto yawned, stretching his limbs wide and turned his body around, catching Sasuke’s peering gaze. He immediately stood up, muttering a fast greeting and slipping away from the room. Though Naruto could swear that he saw the pale face tinged in red.

While Sasuke was in the bathroom, Naruto prepared their breakfast, toasted bread, coffee and milk. Naruto wasted no time waiting for the bastard, there was no way he’d let his precious food go cold for nothing. He ate with his face leaning on the palm of his hand wondering if Sasuke took a huge dump or what because he’s taking way too long to remerge.

Sasuke showed up at last, pushing the chair in front of him with a sharp noise and sat sideways. He quickly picked the nearest mug and sipped his coffee, looking everywhere _aside_ Naruto. 

“Morning bastard.” 

Sasuke grunted back, emptying his mug. “I apologize for my drunk behavior yesterday. Thank you for being so understanding and helping me out.”

“It’s okay, I’m pretty used to handling drunk people back in my college days.” Naruto grinned, unflapped. He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. “So…are you the type that forgets everything that happened while you were drunk or you’re one that regrets about everything once you’re sober?”

Sasuke inhaled deeply, fingers tightening his hold on the porcelain cup. Both men jumped when they heard loud ping coming from Sasuke’s phone. First he tsked, noticing the low battery then unlocked to read the new message.

_Sasuke, I wanted to apologise for my behavior yesterday but you weren't home. I asked Neji-kun regarding you, however he just said you've been taking care of. You want to talk once you're comfortable? I'll make your favorite onigiris._

“It’s nii-san.” He muttered. “He wanted to talk about yesterday.”

Naruto gave out a long thoughtful hum, eyes moving to stare at the table while he drank his milk.

Sighing, Sasuke reflected for a second, mulling the best way to handle this situation. “I promise we’ll talk about what happened between us later, because I don’t think it'll be beneficial to us both if we did this now. I guess I didn’t understand myself enough, or else I wouldn’t have acted the way I did yesterday, so I need some time for adjustment and give you a fair explanation.” 

Naruto gazed back, then nodded. “You promise then.”

“Hm.”

“You’re not going to use this opportunity to run to Antartida or some shit like that because I **will** hunt you down if necessary.”

“I promise Naruto. I’ll talk at least in one week. And well…I guess I’m worried about my father and nii-san.”

“Yeah, sure, family is important so it should have a higher priority. I’d have done the same.” Naruto picked Sasuke’s plate and put some toast. “Don’t go with an empty stomach okay? You’re so skinny.”

Sasuke shook his head, despite obeying him, munching the crunchy food.

⏤.⏤ 

Naruto lived in a city that was outskirts of Tokyo, required around forty minutes by train and subway to reach downtown. The rent was cheaper so he could afford a bigger apartment, and the neighborhood was pretty calm and cozy, a contrast to Tokyo’s frenetic urban streets. Sasuke saved the location for later use, also messaged Itachi so they could meet in his home.

“Are you feeling better?” His older brother enquired as Sasuke was unlocking his door.

“Vomited a little, nothing out of ordinary.”

“You vomited?” Itachi exclaimed, alarmed.

“Neji didn’t say⏤? Oh, I got drunk, that’s all.”

“Otouto-kun, what did I say about how alcohol is really hazardous to your health when⏤” When Itachi saw the glare directed towards him, he rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll let it slide for now. Where were you last night then?” Itachi barely managed to catch his brother’s mutter, so he asked again. “Sorry, come again?”

Sasuke huffed, pursing his lips. “I said, I spent the night in Naruto’s apartment. No, shut up, I’m not in the mood listening to your smartass comments.”

“Perhaps I should start making onigiris then?” Itachi smiled easily, picking up a bowl of rice and began washing it, while Sasuke sat on the kitchen’s table.

Staring at his older brother’s back as the air turned somber, Sasuke’s fingers tapped on the table for a while, waiting till Itachi turned on the rice cooker. “Anyways…” He mumbled. “Sorry for storming out yesterday. You and father didn’t kill each other after I was gone right?”

“No…he was quite shocked to restart any argument. You know how I’m not a fan of defending father but…” Itachi sighed, picking up some salmon. “He felt really guilty for almost hitting you, he kept asking your whereabouts throughout the night. And it was much easier to placate him after that.”

“Oh…really?” Sasuke relaxed his shoulders, also sighing in relief. “So how did you two settle in the end? Is he ok with us putting our company to the stock market now?”

“Oh no, he’s still _very_ much against it, though he said that it’s too late to go back now. He did admit that since we managed to return the money he lent in such a short span of time, we are more skilled than he expected, so he’ll be trusting us more from now on.”

“Wow…Father actually said positive words about us.” Sasuke muttered in mild awe.

“Right? It’s been years since he has done that.” Itachi snorted. “He also said that he’s going to buy some of the company’s share too. I know, I know it sounds pretty alarming…” He raised a hand to calm his younger brother. “He assured me that he’s only buying to attract other potential investors, and he won’t buy much.” 

“It’s probably another weird tactic he’s doing to control us.”

“Probably…I’m not worried about it for now. Oh! I brought some [ Mentaiko ](https://www.thespruceeats.com/tarako-mentaiko-and-karashi-mentaiko-c-roe-2030933) for us!” Itachi brightened up, showing the air sealed package.

“Aren’t you using way too fancy ingredients over some staple food like onigiri?” 

“Nothing wrong with indulging ourselves every once in a while. Okay…” He picked some fancy soy sauce. “So, I’ll make onigiris with [ Sha-ke, mentaiko and nozawana ](https://welovejapanesefood.com/onigiri-recipes/) fillings, you also like [ yaki onigiris ](https://www.justonecookbook.com/yaki-onigiri-grilled-rice-ball/).”

“You’re overcomplicating some simple dishes nii-san, just onigiris with umeboshi is fine.” Sasuke chuckled.

“I did promise I’ll cook your favorite onigiris.” Itachi lifted his chin with a prim sniff, cutting the vegetables at a deft speed. 

They waited until the rice was cooked, sprinkling with some sesame seeds as they spread on a piece of plastic wrapper as it was cooling down. Sasuke helped his older brother by molding into the triangular shape, placing neatly on the ceramic dish as they got ready to eat it.

“Sasuke, I’m sorry for my behavior yesterday.” Itachi said while they were nibbling the food. “You were right about me hiding the whole plan instead of facing father.”

“It’s okay, I understand pretty well why you did that.” Sasuke shrugged. “It’s not like I didn’t hide something from father too in the past, I just don’t know…you’re my older brother, I expected you’d behave better than me and wouldn’t lie over something of this magnitude. There’s a difference between lying to go to some friend’s house and lying over our company’s future.”

“I know and I regret this. It’s just that…you know how father can be really inflexible. He won’t hear anyone else unless we comply with his ideas. He always believes that he’s the wisest, the most experienced and honestly it drives me crazy. Talking to him was a chore because he’s not listening to you, he’s trying to find a way to show that his point of view is better than yours. So…I got used to lying with him to avoid this. Lying was the easier path even if it had the worst consequences in the end. I didn’t include you in this because of this foolishness, so you got caught in the middle of this skirmish.”

Sasuke sighed, recalling memories from yesterday. “You two have been on each other's throats lately. Whenever father would open his mouth you’d disagree with him, it’s almost a visceral reaction.”

“I know…”

“And fortunately, father lent us this money without any interest. You remember when we went to the bank? The interest rate was very high. Say what you want about our parents, but he did sign the contract believing in you⏤”

“Yes, I understand the pitch, I heard this already, I get it.” Itachi sighed. “I guess I still feared that father would harm us some way or another so I just…well. You were there when that happened. I think we always have some trouble with communication, and we have the habit of avoid facing our problems even if it’s there right under our noses. So…”

Sasuke frowned from the sudden change of subject. “So?”

“Since it’s clear that you can manage the company better than myself, and I should stop postponing important occurrences in my life well…” Itachi adjusted on his seat, interlacing his fingers. “I have some news to deliver. My soulmate found me, also using Shinrei, so I plan to visit him soon.”

Sasuke blinked rapidly, taking time to absorb his words. “Well, that is quite…surprising.”

“Yes, and I already booked the ticket for tomorrow⏤”

“Tomorrow?!” Sasuke interjected.

“Indeed, because I considered your words too, Sasuke. I don’t want to run away any longer, and I believe my soulmate will give me the everlasting happiness that I’ve been looking for too long.”

The younger Uchiha huffed, curbing a sarcastic comeback, not wanting to ruin his brother’s good mood.

“Whatever negative thought might be inside your mind, otouto-kun, I assure you that it won’t break me. And since I don’t want to waste my time with any long debate…Sasuke, I’m leaving the company for you, for now. I trust you. I promise that I’ll continue to work remotely, however, handling the employers and all, will be your responsibility.”

“I don’t get this. You put someone you’ve never met on a pedestal and believe that whatever relationship you’ll have with this person is perfect when we _know_ that it’s not a definite fact.” 

“I don’t think I do that otouto-kun, and each relationship is different.” Itachi explained, his voice calm and confident. “Also, he was the one who searched for me, I thought I should do the courtesy to see him with my own eyes.”

Sasuke wrinkled his nose, taking the last bite of his onigiri. 

“Despite your own beliefs, in this system…” Itachi touched the tattoo on his neck. “There’s another person involved, invariably. It’d be really heartless if I kept hiding from him, despite knowing his exact location. He’d keep looking for me his entire life, so the least I could do, even if I don’t believe in soulmates, is to give him a proper explanation.”

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke picked the dirty plates, walking past his brother and went to the sink.

“You are ignoring me huh, but you know I’m right. You shut him out all those years and he’s still pretty patient waiting for your statement. Well, if it’s not the best example about why he’s your soulmate, I don’t know where else it would be. Plus…I always felt that you two had a special connection.”

That picked Sasuke’s attention, as he turned around with an enquiry. “How so?”

“Even back when you two were kids, it seems that you were constantly talking about him, you two were inseparable. Whenever you were sulking being stuck in our house, Naruto-kun would somehow goad you to come out so you two would do…I don’t know, do whatever two boys would do at that time. So I wasn’t really surprised when I saw your matching tattoos. Naruto-kun cared for you no matter what, right?”

Guilt churned on his stomach as Sasuke recalled last night, when he was so engulfed in a myriad of emotions that he acted improperly. The moment their tattoos connected, he could feel Naruto’s concern, warmth…affection. He craved for those positive feelings for so long that he kissed the blond man before he could stop himself. 

He was also shocked that Naruto still held those emotions, even after that many years amiss. This just multiplied his remorse tenfold though.

“You’re right.” Sasuke mumbled, staring at the ground. “It’s time to make myself clear.”

“Well then…good luck to both of us.” 

⏤.⏤

_I’m ready to talk. What time is best for you tomorrow?_

Naruto stared his cellphone for the umpteenth time, moving in circles around the sofa before sitting with a huff, shaking his right leg. He rubbed his hands to wipe the sweat off, standing up once again and emptied a glass of water in fast gulps. 

He jumped from the noise of knocking door, breathing several times to calm himself down. Opening the door, there stood Sasuke in front of him, with his usual cool face, elegant cheekbones, kissable lips, stupid Sasuke, why did he have to torture him so? 

“Hello.” Sasuke cleared his throat. “I brought some beer.”

“Ah. Um, yeah.” Naruto stepped sideways, allowing him to get inside. “Feel free to sit whatever makes you comfortable.”

Sasuke took a long look at the sofa, so long that Naruto actually gazed at the furniture too, with a raised eyebrow. He settled leaning on the kitchen table then, crossing his arms. 

Another silence. Bewildered, the blond man decided to put the beer in the fridge, grabbing some of his cans that were cold enough and offered one to Sasuke. He studied closely as Sasuke accepted the beer with a nod, sipping and pausing, not once looking back at Naruto.

After another couple of minutes with them just drinking their beverage, Sasuke placed the beer on the table, exhaling. “So…” 

“…yeah?” 

“First of all…” Sasuke coughed dryly, knitting his eyebrows. “I have to apologize for my abhorrent behavior yesterday. I forced myself on you despite you not wanting⏤”

“Whaaa⏤wait, why are you saying as if I’m just some weak ass guy who can’t defend myself? And I wanted. I mean, in better circumstances, but I definitely wanted that.” Naruto interjected.

“Maybe, nevertheless in that case you were right, and I didn’t listen for a while. The effect of the soulmate system lingered in us and made me do that irrational act that should be condoned in any case so…”

“What the hell…Sasuke, you’re not making some terrible mistake and I stopped you in time so⏤”

Dark grey eyes glowered. “Just accept my apology will you?”

Naruto slackened his jaw, pondering upon Sasuke’s whole speech. “You feel like you forced upon me…because you view the Soulmate system as a negative thing.” 

“…if I ever want something more with you, I wanted to feel it solely come from my own feelings, not spurred by some friggin’ tattoos with weird powers. So…” Sasuke sighed. “You were right. I was going to regret it if we went too far yesterday.”

Naruto felt a stab in his heart, exhaling tiredly. “Yeah…I figured.” 

“I mean, I’m also sorry for forcing you in that ordeal.” Sasuke strayed his eyes to the ground, a tint of red flushing his cheeks. “Uh⏤so are you doing alright now?”

 _Aside giving me the bluest balls in history…fine._ “I managed.” Naruto shrugged on one shoulder, gulping his beer.

“Anyways, after what happened to us, and analyzing it all…I really felt like I needed some overdue explanation why I refused to maintain contact with you. It’s a mixture of wanting to avoid you and then having too much on my plate while in college.”

“Sasuke, I get it, you parents divorced, I knew you wanted some time with yourself. I just never thought you didn’t plan to get in touch with me after that.”

“Because⏤!” Sasuke growled, before schooling his features and maintained an even tone. “Because my parents are soulmates. You don’t understand Naruto, my mother always loved being independent, wanting to get a job, using her intelligence. When she met my father though, he kept insisting for her to become the perfect humble wife, meek and feminine. She did try to persuade him to give her more agency, in the end because of society, because of my father, she obeyed him, believing that since he’s her _soulmate_ ” He spat venomously. “It’s the right thing to do.”

“I know, but thankfully she divorced him right? It’s not that bad⏤”

“It was bad, because the soulmate system can manipulate your feelings for a human to maintain being faithful to his partner. You felt what happened when we touched our tattoos. My father belittled her, limited her, and she never really saw it before it was too late. And even now, it’s hard for her to move on, because my father is still her soulmate so she believes that no matter which man she would date, it’d never work. She went on some dates, unfortunately I don’t think she had any boyfriend for over a month. Even though Nii-san and I kept encouraging her.”

Naruto stared on his own hands as he twirled his fingers, fidgeting. He stammered, unsure. “I mean, yeah. It was an unpleasant experience, I won’t deny that. Was this enough for you to change your mind about this system completely?”

“It opened my eyes Naruto. Seeing that it’s not perfect, it’s not as great as everyone had claimed. So while I was in college I studied a lot about it, searching for more failed relationships. And did you know what I found?” Sasuke waited for Naruto to shake his head before proceeding. “That there’s way more bad examples than popular belief. The soulmate system is just a way to stimulate human procreation.”

“Oh c’mon, really?” Naruto rolled his eyes. “Same-sex soulmates existed since dawn of ages. Same-sex, polyamory, we have famous powerful couples in history, like emperor Hadrian and Antinous. Or Oda Nobunaga with Nohime and Mori Ranmaru. And that was way before artificial insemination.”

“Yes, and even if we do exist, unfortunately we’re not the majority in human history. Being with your soulmate just gave a fortuitous marriage, so there were some couples that wanted to secure their lineage and forced women to have their offspring. _Unwillingly._ ”

“Wha⏤okay, that’s terrible.” Naruto blanched. “How come we never studied that?” 

“Because society doesn't want to see blemishes in the soulmate system, it’s always swept under the rug. After studying, I saw that soulmates tattoos appear with people that are not related at all. Sometimes even forcing them to find their soulmate on another side of the planet. The only time that it was ignored was back in feudal times in Europe, where nobles wed their relatives, their offsprings ended with many deformities and diseases. Mixing different types of DNA, as proven, gives humanity a higher chance of survival and the soulmate system have a hand in it.”

“So…so far you’re saying positive things about the soulmate system, what’s your deal?” 

“What I’m really saying, is that this system is not some grand, beautiful and magical system from a higher plane that grants eternal happiness to the couple.” Sasuke rolled his eyes, uncrossing his arms and sat on the arm of the sofa. “It’s just a biological need, an instinct. Like mothers who protect their children to ensure that bloodline will continue.”

“Sasuke, that’s cold. Are you seriously telling me that you believe 100% that your mother just cares for you for some bloody ‘instinct’???” Naruto raised both of his eyebrows.

He closed his eyes, curling his mouth down. “Fine, I overstepped it. I do admit that it goes beyond just some objective science. My main point remains though. That soulmate system is just a necessity to preserve our species, and people keep over-glorifying for nothing. And because it’s just a biological tool, you know where the system fails the most? Exceptions.”

He cleared his throat, shaking his now empty can. They went back to Naruto’s fridge while still chatting.

“What do you mean by exception?”

“Exceptions of the rule, was something I took most of my time studying in college Naruto. Think about it, since the system wants humanity to procreate, what about asexuals? Are they forced to have sexual intercourse just because they have a soulmate?”

“Maybe they can settle with a platonic relationship.”

“Yes, but people criticize them for choosing this path. What about people who want to stay single? The tattoo forbids them so. Here’s the thing, since every human has a tattoo, society keeps pressuring them to find their other half because⏤” Sasuke used a mocking tone. “Oh, it’s not fair to keep their soulmate waiting for them, because it’s your destiny to have someone by your side and it’s ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous, how people can shun anyone who doesn't want a partner. Either they would say that they would change their mind one day, or they are fool. That’s why this tattoo is a burden.”

At first Sasuke expected Naruto would keep interrupting his explanation, refusing to see his point of view as many others had in the past, including Itachi. However, the blond man kept the pensive face, completely listening to him. This gave him more courage to express freely.

“Also, you know that everyone has a tattoo right?”

Naruto made faces, recalling it, before nodding briskly. “Yeah, I think so.”

“That means each human after the age of 18, young, old, lawyers, beggars, prostitutes, priests, everyone has a tattoo.”

“True, so that further proves my point of view right? You have the tattoo, you can choose what to do with it. Priests chose to devote themselves to their religion instead of their soulmate.”

“Maybe, there’s also the darker side on the other hand.” Sasuke consented. “Even with the soulmate system, people commit wrongdoings. So you know what that means; criminals, murderers, pedophiles, rapists…they have a soulmate.” 

Naruto cringed in commiseration, admitting. “Yeah…you’re right…”

“And can you imagine the heavy burden of having a pedophile as your soulmate? This system is terrible! Forcing someone to fall in love with a monster that went beyond salvation? How is that supposed to be right?”

“But…in that case you don’t have to accept this person then. Live your life differently.”

“This tattoo would keep taunting you, haunting you…making you remember that you need to follow this fate or _else_. Limiting us from free will.”

“No, okay…lemme think.” Naruto raised his hand, rubbing the bridge of his eyebrows. “Those tattoos can provide you a path, it’s not all set in stone. Also, since you said that the soulmate system is a biological need, that means that it’ll never know right from wrong. It’s the human society to set what is morally wrong and what needs to be punished, and it’s also the individual choice to decide what to do with it. And…you know. There’s no way we would know, who the hell would become some crazy murder maniac, and which one would be some regular dude growing up.”

“Well…changing your destiny or not…some people believe that once you’re a criminal, there’s no turning back.”

“Fate can’t be changed? No, I don’t believe that. We were born in a blank canvas, with people changing us, and we changing others and ourselves. We can shape our lifetime. I think that’s why there’s a tattoo in each human…” Naruto shrugged awkwardly. “I mean, at some point in their lives, it’s not that they deserve love, however they deserve a chance of being loved. So maybe when they go too far, they lose this chance so I say, let the justice system do its bidding then.”

“You were always the optimistic usuratonkachi.”

“Yeah whatever, and you’re the negative asshole.” Naruto grinned.

“I prefer the term realistic.” Sasuke harrumphed, though there was an upward tug on his lips.

“Also…how are we going to measure which person needs a second chance or which doesn’t? Or which crime is unforgivable? I mean, it’s easy with heinous crimes like raping and pedophilia but…you know that my dad was the captain of an army right? He even met my mom in the battlefield, when she was patching his subordinate up. Under his command, he killed thousands of soldiers, let others be murdered…he even killed some people with his own hands. Are you saying that he no longer deserves a soulmate?”

Sasuke hummed, swallowing his beer.

“Are you saying that he shouldn’t meet my mother, that I shouldn’t have been born?” Naruto asked.

“No, you’re right. It’s complicated. I don’t have an answer to that, I admit.”

“Right? It’s a blurred line, I wouldn’t get angry if you said that my father didn’t deserve a chance of happiness after that. I mean…” Blue eyes acquired a somber color, and he murmured quietly. “He was even killed by one of the enemies out of revenge. Because he ruined many lives and destroyed families.” 

“…” Sasuke pursed his lips, finger tapping on the metallic can. “And even after this tragedy, why do you think that the soulmate system is a positive thing?”

“Because well…okay, at first it was mostly because how much my mother told how good it was okay? How much she loved my father, how it was the best thing of her life…” Naruto curled a sad smile, voice watery. “I guessed I wanted that. Having this experience, as some sort of homage, to relive her best years.”

Sasuke waited patiently while the blond man recomposed himself, sniffing and wiping his eyes with his arm, exhaling loudly. “I understand and I respect that. I guess we had very different opinions based with how our parents’ relationship turned out, mine ended badly, while yours finished with a positive note.”

“I guess.” Naruto sniffed again. “And I do understand your point of view, I really do. Actually, this conversation we’re having has been very eye-opening so far. I guess I do look at the soulmate system in an idealistic way.”

“Hn.”

“But…I think we can find a middle ground, right? Despite all the bad examples you told me, the soulmate system still has a very high rate of long-term, satisfactory relationships. If I ever treat you badly, I’m sure you’re smart enough to detect it.”

Sasuke regarded him for a while, deciding to drop the last bomb. “The soulmate system blinds people from seeing the obvious. Like I’ve said, people accept or even normalize abusive relationships because they think, well, he’s or she is my soulmate, I have no other choice. And it’s fucked up that it’s some outside force actually makes people give up on their own happiness, let some screwed up natural law be above their own freedom.”

“You really believe that? I think we can be above that…” 

“Fine, then why did you wait for me for over seven years? It’s insane! Normally anyone else would have just moved on instead of waiting for me.”

“Wait, so you admit that what you’ve done was bad?” Naruto chuckled dryly.

“I admit that I was focused in my research about the flaws of the soulmate system that I took you out of my life.”

“Okay, let’s just look in another angle…if you were sure that the person is the _one_ , that person that you want to spend the rest of your life, you could wait no matter how long it’ll take because there’s no one like him right?”

“You would wait for seven years?” Sasuke returned the quip with a knowing eyebrow.

“No, I’d beat the shit out of you in the first month, okay, fair point.” Naruto rolled his eyes. “But we’re talking about possibilities, Sasuke, different scenarios. From what we know, this system has always existed and we’re just talking about how it might work if it didn’t. Maybe you’re right, I’d move on. Then I’d see you again by coincidence and things might reignite between us. See? Different paths, same result!”

“Ah… again with the foolhardy optimism, dumbass.”

“Whatever. Sasuke, I see this system as a shortcut to find you more easily. Can you imagine if this didn’t exist? I’d probably, I don’t know, have lots of failed relationships and maybe never find you in my life. Or I’d find you, though I’d live my whole life wondering if you’re my other half. This tattoo is a reassurance that you’re the right one for me.” Naruto declared, tapping his tattoo as emphasis. 

“This tattoo is a prison. People lose their sanity, wasting their entire lives searching for their soulmate when they could use their time for better use.”

“It’s their choice to make Sasuke, just like it was my choice to wait for you while you were in your own journey of self-discovery.”

“Right. And, again may I ask, why did you decide to return to this pursuit after many years of peace?”

"Because, in some way, I agree that we are one person and we have our own friends and other people to connect, I don't think we need to be so attached to each other." Naruto shrugged. "On the other hand, I also thought we were in agreement that we're soulmates then, we gotta be together."

"Naive thoughts back when I was as gullible as you are now. Just because I'm your soulmate doesn't mean that I need to act upon it."

"Yeah well…you're right. But you didn't include me in this conversation until today.”

“I know, hence the reason I decided to explain myself to you. We got involved back when we were teenagers, I know that the least I should have done is contacting you to express my point of view back then. I still keep my belief⏤”

“That you don’t want me in your life?” Naruto finished the sentence, breath stuttering.

Sasuke showed a pained and difficult expression. “I…don’t know Naruto. I guess all those years seeing only failed relationships made me believe that the soulmate system is fraudulent. Even though I know that most cases are happy ones. Then…why do **you** want me back after all those years?”

Caught by the sudden enquiry, Naruto widened his eyes, then lowered his gaze for some introspection. He straightened his back, opening his mouth. “Sasuke, because I lov⏤” 

“Don’t.” Sasuke glared, growling through gritted teeth.“Don’t say that set of words Naruto.”

His blunt hostility shook Naruto’s ground, as he muttered meekly. “Why not?” 

“Because it doesn’t make sense!” Sasuke roared, voice thundering. “We’ve known each other forever Naruto, though we only have gotten romantically involved back when we were teenagers. It makes absolutely no sense saying those words based on a relationship where we weren’t mature enough for it. And now that we’re adults, because we restarted talking in about…one month or two? So saying those words in such a short amount of time doesn’t make sense too.”

His words stung sharp, even if logically it had a hint of truth. Naruto knew that he wouldn’t want to pressure Sasuke any longer, not when he had solid motives to keep on his own beliefs. He mumbled, fully prepared to have his heart shattered. “In other words, you’re not looking for…our relationship? Or any relationship?”

“I…I don’t know.” Sasuke acquiesced, noticing tanned fingers interlacing with his own, although he made no move to reject it. “We worked well together in the past Naruto, there’s a strong possibility of working well in the future.”

Naruto felt a weight falling off his shoulders, breathing lighter.

“And well…even if I defended the right to be single…I’m not sure if it’s the lifestyle I want.”

“That’s…okay, that’s great.” Naruto beamed, squeezing Sasuke’s hand and savoring how the brunet blushed in response. “Sasuke, even if you don’t believe about how I feel about you…I’m sure of it. Maybe you’re right, maybe it’s because of the soulmate system, but I know that even if I spent one second or one hundred years, it’d never change. And that has nothing to do with the matching tattoos in our palms. So can you give me this chance to prove this to you?”

Sasuke glanced back at him, before grunting wordlessly. 

“You are looking for a relationship though right? How about we go all the way back, like going on dates, watch movies, chat while we go on fancy dinners, all that? Then you’re proving your point that we can build something outside the soulmate system, and I can prove my point that my feelings are unchanged.”

Sasuke grumbled again, narrowing his eyes.

“Alright…let’s just admit that we’re not asexual, that we both have sexual urges that are influenced with physical appeal. So, besides ignoring the, you know, the obvious thing, am I attractive to you?”

Sasuke glared and grunted, blush darkening on his cheeks. “You’re _exactly_ my type.”

“See? Then it’s perfect for some test performance.” Naruto perked up, a wide smile stamped all over his face. “We’re free to try if it’s good, tweak possible issues and if everything goes bad, we’ll stop.”

“We’ll really stop, and then you won’t bother me again.”

“Yep.”

“We’ll be very careful seeing if it won’t work.”

“Definitely. Pinky swear.” Naruto raised his hand with his finger curled, waiting for Sasuke to seal the deal.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. “Well, I guess I made my point and clarified everything to you. I better go before it gets too dark.”

Naruto nevertheless, walked with him on the way to the subway, one constant grin playing on his lips. It took all his willpower not to whack on the blond hair as customary back when they were younger. Sasuke sighed. Some things never change.

“Anyways…thanks for listening to my long diatribe about how much the soulmate sucks. It must be pretty terrible having a soulmate that firmly doesn’t believe in such things.”

Naruto wrinkled his nose, shrugging. “Not really, I liked it. I like whenever you challenge me some way, back when we were brats was by fighting with me, and now it’s intellectually speaking. It’s always good for everyone’s personal growth to listen to opposite opinions, even if you disagree with it.”

Sasuke snorted. “Well then…” He was almost turning around when Naruto tapped his shoulder. 

“Wait, can I kiss you before you go?”

“Why not usuratonkachi, you’ve always done it before asking me and that never stopped y⏤” Words died on his throat because Naruto didn’t kiss him on the cheek, those full lips caressed directly on his mouth. 

Naruto retreated few inches, eyes half mast as he whispered, curling a shy smile. “Thanks.”

“...hn.” _Don’t kiss him back, don’t kiss him back, don’t kiss him_ ⏤Sasuke cleared his throat, voice husky. “I better go.”

Naruto watched as his back disappeared in the crowd, taking a deep breath and knitting his eyebrows in determination. He better create the best date in the universe next time they meet. 

⏤.⏤

AN: Alright, here we go, revealed Sasuke’s point of view at last. I hope I made a satisfactory explanation!


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke was checking the monthly chart about follower growth alongside the monthly expenses to boost their social media account when his brother called.

“Good morning otouto-kun. How are you doing so far by yourself, you need any help?”

“Morning. So far nothing of the tragic nature. Thanks for asking anyways.” He tilted his head to one side to steady his smartphone in between his ear and his left shoulder, while he used both hands to type on his laptop. “By the way, you met your soulmate already?”

“I did! He was waiting for me at the airport. A very fascinating individual, knowledgeable and has a keen sense of everything since he traveled across the globe, learned all different kinds of culture and society. I had a wondrous time talking with him.”

“That’s great.” Sasuke muttered.

“Also, he shares some long-distance ancestry with us! Apparently, his great-great grandmother is an Uchiha that detected that her soulmate lived in the Netherlands and migrated here. The only clue he has some Japanese genes might be the fact that he has more of an almond shaped eyes, but his hair is curly unlike ours.”

“Huh, really? Interesting.”

“We’re going to do a city tour in Amsterdam. I mentioned that I like seeing anything related to art and history, so he already programmed an entire schedule visiting Van Gogh’s museum and other great places.”

“I see that he’s not wasting one second in trying to get into your pants huh. Give me his number so I can tell him that if he ever dares to make any wrong move I’ll tear him into pieces.” Sasuke scowled, frown in his face as his fingers pressed on the buttons loudly.

He heard Itachi’s amused chuckle. “Otouto-kun, don’t worry about it. He really appears to be a kind man and I believe I’m a good judge of character. I’ll keep you and mom posted about all this, because I know you two will be nagging me no matter what.”

“Hn.” 

Even despite his current reservations, it was refreshing and odd listening to Itachi’s upbeat voice. He was glad that his older brother was acting his own age for once, since he was forced to be more mature in his teenage years to defend his own mother and protect Sasuke. So it was nice hearing Itachi’s honest excitement, proper from a young man such as him, which was the main reason Sasuke curbed most sarcastic and critical remarks, not wanting to put a damper on Itachi’s mood.

“Talking about soulmates, how did you fare with yours, by the way?”

Sasuke almost bit his own tongue, coughing dryly.

“That bad?” Itachi questioned, apprehensive.

“No, actually…” Sasuke cleared his throat. “We’re going to try and go on some dates.”

“…”

Sasuke could almost feel Itachi’s smiling on the other side of the phone. “Nii-san, your sudden silence is somehow more infuriating than your usual smartass quips.” 

“So you say. Anyways, I have to go for now. Call me if you have any questions Sasuke.”

⏤.⏤ 

Sasuke yawned, adjusting his laptop settings so it’d pair with the TV screen. Neji and his crew would be arriving soon to adjust the overall schedule and other general alignments. Nodding to himself, he went to the bathroom (those meetings tend to drag for hours), only to see Suigetsu adjusting his hair style, straightening his clothes.

“Suigetsu, what are you doing?” Sasuke deadpanned, raising an eyebrow as his friend continued to turn in all angles, trying to get the best look in front of the mirror.

“Well, Uzumaki is coming here today right? I’m sure that you already dumped him at this point of the story so he’s free for grabs! I’m definitely going to try asking him out.” 

Sasuke opened his mouth to elucidate the whole situation but they heard the receptionist’s voice so Suigetsu was first to go towards the entrance, Sasuke trailing behind. He saw Suigetsu affably shaking hands with everyone, before changing his tune when he saw Naruto. He was definitely feeling up the blond’s biceps while they greeted each other.

Sasuke frowned, stepping in with a grunt. “Naruto, Neji, everyone. It’s nice to see you all again.”

Naruto was positioned so his back was facing him, instantly turning around with an exclaim. "Oh hey, Sasuke!"

Sighing, Sasuke controlled the urge to blush witnessing how Naruto's eyes brightened up, grin widening as their gazes locked together. That dumbass looked exactly like an overexcited puppy. Neji even patted the blond head twice, before shaking Sasuke's hand. “Nice to see you again. I hope our meeting wasn’t too much of a trouble for you.”

Sasuke nodded, stepping aside to let them in as they settled in the meeting room.

“So, first things first, I’d like to present Takahashi Ayumi-san. She’s going to be Shinrei’s account manager from now on.” Neji explained, as the aforementioned woman bowed respectfully, giving Sasuke her business card.

“Is that any reason for such a change?” Sasuke exchanged their cards, bowing back at her while he glanced towards Naruto. The blond man on the other hand, didn’t look troubled nor guilty, settling some of his own fears aside.

“Naruto is our main social media manager and we’re getting new cases for him to take care of, so I thought that it’d be better for him to focus solely on his tasks.” Neji said.

“I’ll still go with you to meet any possible sponsor, or give reports to your current ones. But anything related to your social media accounts will go through Ayumi-san from now on, to organize our workflow better.” Naruto filled in the rest of the speech, also opening his laptop. “So we’re also here to make the transition go smoothly, and she’ll be up to date with the overall demands and so on. You don’t have any problem about that, right Sasuke?”

Sasuke shrugged, as everyone concentrated on discussing the rest of the procedure, covering all details. Once they finished the meeting and Neji’s team departed, Sasuke returned to his office, seeing Suigetsu’s roguish smile.

“Hey, I managed to get Uzumaki’s number. Well, obviously he still thinks it’s work related but…I’ll turn things around. I gotta tell you, I had a glimpse of a bright future when I saw him bending down to pick some paper, that’s a nice juicy butt that I haven’t seen in a while. Man, I just want to get in between that round asscheeks and thrust.”

Sasuke had enough. “Naruto and I are dating.”

Blinking, Suigetsu slackened his jaw then uttered out. “What?”

“Naruto. And I. Are dating.” Sasuke spelled out with gritted teeth.

“Again, what? He’s your soulmate, isn’t he?” Suigetsu saw how Sasuke clenched his mouth, frown in place. “I don’t get it, after all the time when you kept complaining about how the soulmate system sucks and you’ll never get together with your soulmate because it’s a waste of time and so on and so forth you’re _dating_ him? Am I missing something?”

"It's a long story, let's just say we talked, and I'm going to try, see if it's going to work."

Suigetsu stared in awe, before snorting at last. "I knew you wouldn't last long. I mean, when you have a soulmate like _that,_ you'd want to call first dibs. I would do that too if I were you."

"We're just dating, not having sex like some kind of horny animals." Sasuke muttered, glowering back.

"Right, as if part of the whole dating business doesn't have people fucking like horny animals." He quirked a haughty smirk, wagging his eyebrows. “Aw fuck, I was getting really turn up in asking him out! Maybe we should both try getting him on dates, and then make him choose between one of us⏤”

“Suigetsu.” 

“Right right, jeez.” Suigetsu raised his hands in mock surrender. “You don’t have to get so defensive. I won’t make any moves, whatever.”

Sasuke snorted, noticing the message ping showing Naruto asking him to go to the lobby once again. 

“So, you hungry?” Naruto beamed, while he was busy typing on his smartphone. “I asked Neji to stay for a while longer so we can go out for lunch.”

“Lunch sounds like a good idea.”

“Great! You’ll lead the way, but please don’t choose any expensive restaurant because I’m on a budget ok. Don’t pick anything weird that will make me taste shark semen or some weird shit like that.”

Sasuke smirked. “Actually, I’ve heard that in China it’s a good aphrodisiac so⏤”

“Yeah, see, that’s what I meant.” Naruto poked his arm repeatedly. “I just want to eat some Ramen for all I care.”

He ended up choosing a traditional Japanese restaurant, specialized in Teishoku (set meal). While they were waiting for the food to arrive, his curiosity got better of him so he questioned. “So, why did you and Neji ended up giving the task of managing Shinrei to Takahashi-san?”

“Hm, well…it’s something that I thought over this weekend. Now that we’re dating, that means it’s gonna be more difficult setting work and dating apart right? I don’t want to end up discussing with you over something work-related while we’re on a date, or flirt with you while we’re talking about work. Plus, I might get frustrated about having to solve some issues about Shinrei and then out of nowhere you might send something personal on LINE. It’s those things here and there that makes me afraid that it might hinder our relationship and I don’t want this to happen to us. So I talked with Neji, he suggested this solution and Ayumi-san was on board to help me out.” Naruto explained, while he adjusted the napkin in his lap. “You don’t mind that, right?”

“Not at all, I actually agree with your idea. Never expected that a usuratonkachi like you would be so thoughtful.”

Naruto rolled his eyes, then broadened a playful grin. "You know what does that mean too, right? That I'm free to send you dick pics, all to my heart's content."

"That also mean I'm free to block you once again if you step out of line."

“Aw, you wouldn’t do that, would you? Not after you accepted going on the Best Date Ever in History!”

“You’re pretty confident with your dating skills.” Sasuke shook his head in amusement. “I trust you already came up with a detailed itinerary then?”

“Maybe, but I’m gonna keep this as a surprise.” 

Sasuke stared nonchalantly towards Naruto’s cheshire smile, snorting softly. Their food soon arrived, they enjoyed the fragrant dishes in between chuckles and teasing remarks. It was hardly a chore getting in tune with Naruto, lowering his barriers. It’s been so long he felt so relaxed around someone aside from his mother and older brother.

While they were going back to Sasuke’s office, Naruto read a message, raising an eyebrow.

“Huh. You know your employee Hozuki-san? He scheduled a meeting this wednesday but he just cancelled now, telling me that he fixed whatever issue he wanted to talk about, but when I asked, he just said that it’s nothing big. That’s weird, you know anything about it?”

Sasuke smirked, but schooled his expression to a neutral one. “Yes, but don’t worry about it, usuratonkachi. I assure you that Suigetsu wasn’t asking for anything important that really needed you help.”

“Hm…” Naruto wrinkled his nose, tilting his head to one side. “You seem to know him pretty well, he’s been working in your company for a while?”

“Actually, I’ve known him since college, I decided to ask him to work with me when Nii-san and I founded our company.”

“That’s cool, how did you guys meet?”

“We used to have a lot of classes in common, and then we formed our group of friends.” Sasuke muttered, recalling his memories. “Crazy friend, but at least helped me hook up with some guys.”

Naruto stopped walking at once. 

Sasuke also halted his steps, turning around with a quirked eyebrow. 

The blond man strode menacingly, glowering. “You did **what?** After what happened between us?!”

Seeing the indignant expression on his face, Sasuke instantly understood that he stepped on a landmine. He began a well-rehearsed speech. “Well, technically, at that time we weren’t in a relationship and also we were just young hormonal teenagers, so officially, there’s nothing that really binds us together so…”

“What the fuck Sasuke, what did you want?” Naruto snapped back. “Some official document, registered in the government with our signatures, stamps and even some blood pact for some special effect? We didn’t have any extra-official but I thought that, well, since we were in this together…”

“If there’s any consolation the number of hook-ups is under one single digit, so can we drop this.” Sasuke snarled, tensing his shoulders.

Naruto stared back incredulously, before giving out a sardonic scoff and crossed his arms. His eyes glanced up and down towards Sasuke, growling.

“Oh, so that’s how you justify yourself by cheating on me.”

“Again, back when we were teenagers, we’ve done nothing but fooling around together.” Sasuke emphasized, annoyed. “I honestly thought that you have done the same, considering that we lost contact while in college.”

“Sure, okay, cool, thanks a lot for pointing that I’m a fucking idiot for wasting my chances while I was waiting for you like a fool.” Naruto’s voice was bitter and angry, taking Sasuke off guard from this uncharacteristic behavior. “I should have followed after the first vagina or dick available while I was in college. Hey, maybe I should do this right now, to pick up since I’m behind.”

Whatever tight control Sasuke was attempting to reign in, snapped apart as he glared towards Naruto’s rebellious face. He knotted his shirt into his fists, Naruto mirrored this movement, wrinkling the expensive fabric. He growled. “I thought we were in agreement that we're dating now. A suggestion, might I add, that you gave it to me."

"Well, that was before I discovered that you probably slept with half of the campus or where else more. So sorry if I'm not taking this piece of news all too well." Naruto said with gritted teeth.

Sasuke huffed. "I already **told you** , it was only under one single dig⏤"

"Who the fuck cares, one, one thousand⏤! You cheated, that's what happened!" Naruto pushed Sasuke away, throwing his hands to the air. "You know what, fuck this shit, I'm outta here!" He turned around, already stomping away from him and yelled. "Have a nice fucking day, asshole!"

Sasuke clenched his jaw, his body tensing to pursue Naruto but he dug his heels down. He better wait till Naruto would cool his head. Who’d have thought that such pleasant lunch would end up this badly?

⏤.⏤

Naruto was ignoring him.

At first, Sasuke let it slide, waiting till Naruto would bounce back and forget about what had happened. However, days had passed and after few tentative messages were sent, receiving nothing from Naruto’s end. 

On the other hand, this situation just made him mount considerable respect over Naruto. Only one week had passed and Sasuke was resisting the urge to barge in Naruto’s apartment to stop this silent treatment he’s suffering. And Naruto waited for seven years?? Sasuke resigned himself not to pressure Naruto after everything he had done in the past. 

For such an easygoing man, that dumbass could surely hold some grudge.

Sasuke couldn’t bring himself to pester Naruto, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t gatter intel from other sources.

“So…how’s Naruto lately?”

Neji stared unsurprised while Sasuke drank his beer, glancing sideways. “He’s acting all the same, cheerful, energetic and everything. Why are you asking me if you can contact him anyways?”

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. “He didn’t tell you what happened a few weeks ago?”

Neji hummed, smiling. “You know that Naruto opens himself just to you. I mean, maybe Gaara and Shikamaru occasionally, but yes. Mostly you.” Then, he sighed, pouring more beer to his cup. “Though after years working with him, I could see that beneath all that smiles, he’s angry over something. And after you asked how he was, just gave me the easiest confirmation about my suspicions.”

“Hn.”

“I know I’m going to regret asking this…what happened?”

Rubbing his temples, Sasuke paused in contemplation before confessing. “I told him that I had some past flings back in college.”

For the record, Neji used a total of five seconds to show an incredulous expression before he mumbled. “For someone who used to be the genius back in school and have a master degree, you can be pretty stupid sometimes.”

Sasuke glared. 

“Why did you do that?” Neji asked.

“We were just chatting, I said it without really considering much. I honestly thought he wouldn’t make a big case over it.” Sasuke huffed. “And well, I thought that since we haven’t seen each other for over seven years, Naruto would have his own flings too.”

“Yes, that’s the stupid part I’m talking about. You can’t expect that everyone would do the same journey as you did.”

“I know, which is why I’m patiently waiting to amend the mistake I did. I even sent him messages, writing that I’m sorry and all the bullshit you’re expecting me to do.” 

Neji didn’t really trust Sasuke’s input. He snatched the smartphone out of Sasuke’s hand, scrolling down while he mentally shook his head. “Right. I’m only reading ‘Naruto’ ‘I can explain’ ‘stop sulking and talk to me’ ‘Naruto, it’s been five days you dumbass’ ah…I’m not finding any ‘Sorry for everything’ here. Perhaps you wrote ‘Let me grovel on your feet if it makes you happy’? Ah nope, nothing of this sort.”

Sasuke did not appreciate Neji’s sarcasm, grabbing his phone back. “It’s been more than a week and he still hasn't answered any of my messages.”

“Well…have you considered calling him?”

⏤.⏤ 

Usually Naruto was too lazy to answer phone calls, since most of the time it’s telemarketing or scammers trying to get his credit card. Suffice to say, he was flabbergasted seeing Sasuke’s contact buzzing on screen. 

Sighing, he stared at his smartphone, hot anger burning on his gut. He willed it down, grumbling. “What.”

“…” Sasuke bit his lower lip, mumbling. “I see you’re still angry over what we talked about a week ago.”

Naruto closed his eyes, dropping himself on the sofa as he responded. “No, not really. I was actually kind of waiting you’d talk to me.”

“Well.” 

“Yeah?”

Sasuke chugged some more beer down his throat, clearing his throat. “I don’t know what exactly I should say to make us return to the way it was. I can’t change it, it’s all part of the past.”

Naruto groaned, messing his head. “I know, I get it. It’s just⏤now I can’t get the idea that you got involved with other guys in my head. Were they one time thing? I mean…did you do it to satisfy some curiosity about how different it’d be having sex with someone who is not your soulmate? Or did you do it because you wanted a relationship with someone else? Or were you bored⏤”

“Naruto, I’m not answering any of these. It’ll only make you angrier.” Sasuke said in a quieter tone.

“That’s not fair.” 

“It is, because it’s about my life, and my life only. I’ll reveal if I want to, but you got no involvement in it.”

“How so? But before you disappeared out of nowhere, we were⏤”

“We’re just two teenage boys who had nothing definite aside from two matching tattoos. We’re going on circles, this is going nowhere.”

Naruto stomped angrily, standing up. “That’s your fucking problem, you know. You used a loophole, used the fact that we didn’t cement anything before you just disappeared out of my life. You were always such a manipulative asshole, sometimes I⏤AAAARGH! I just want to reach your fucking neck and shake you. Really hard.”

Sasuke listened to the furious inhales and exhales, and mumbled. “I will…leave you alone if you prefer⏤ ”

“Yeah, I prefer it.” Naruto paced around the room, scratching his head. “We definitely went on different paths because we had different points of view. I still believed in the soulmate system, so the wildest thing I did in college is trying to steal some statues on campus. You got disappointed with this system, so there was nothing stopping you going after some other guys.”

“Still…” Sasuke clutched his smartphone tighter. “I admit that I hurt you. And I’m sorry about that. Like I’ve said, there’s nothing that I can change about the past, aside that I promise I won’t do it again. And if there’s anything I can do to make you feel better…just ask.” 

“…HMMMMmmmmMMmmmmmm.”

Sasuke knew Naruto enough to understand that particular tone. “Anything that is not outrageous or sexual in nature, get your mind out of the gutter dumbass.”

“Not even you wearing a sailor fuku?” Naruto practically singsonged, his mind also picturing Sasuke with stilettos. 

“I’m glad that even with all the current resentment you have on me, you still have enough imagination to come up with the most ludicrous ideas.” Sasuke teased back.

“Yeah yeah. Sasuke…” Naruto raised his eyes to stare at the ceiling, his body relaxing. “I’m still not giving up with the whole date thing, ok.” 

Sasuke released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “I’m glad.” 

To tell the truth, even despite some reservations and fears, Sasuke was looking forward to starting this relationship with Naruto, only to have it temporarily halted. But he’s willing to take the backseat until things would calm down if necessary.

Taken aback from Sasuke’s honesty, Naruto scratched his head. “So, you willing to wait some a little bit more? I guess I just gotta organize this new information in my head.”

“Sure.”

⏤.⏤ 

On the next day, Sasuke received a message from Naruto.

_You free tonight?_

Bewildered, since he originally considered that Naruto wanted more days to restart their date, he answered nevertheless.

_Yes._

_Ok, great. I’ll be waiting for you in the lobby from your office. I’ll be there in half an hour._

_Sure._

_Oh._ Naruto stopped typing before sending this message. _And bring your business cards. Tons of it._

Sasuke’s confusion further escalated, but he obeyed nevertheless. Naruto was waiting him with crossed arms, tapping his right foot.

“Hey.” He analyzed him, looking up and down before shrugging. “Alright, you look fine enough. But use this jacket instead.” He threw it in Sasuke's direction and he caught it with ease. 

Black eyes studied the smooth fabric, clean cuts and the tag showing that it's a renowned brand, which all points to the fact that this tuxedo jacket was pretty expensive. “Where are we going?”

“Hm?” Naruto mumbled, his gaze fixed on his smartphone.

“Where are we going?” Sasuke repeated the question. Naruto never cared for appearances whenever they went out, thoroughly ignoring all the malicious glares and whispers focused on his gaudy orange jumpsuit and loud voice. But this time he was wearing formal attire (that looked pretty good on him, actually), also ensuring Sasuke would be decent looking. 

“Yeah, I’m comparing if we’re going to be faster using uber or going to the subway. There are some points of heavy traffic, but nothing too drastic. I don’t want to ruin our clothes too since now the subway is definitely crowded so…yeah. Using uber. He’s arriving in three minutes.”

“Okay.” Sasuke waited while Naruto was still focused on the phone, muttering. “You still didn’t answer my question.”

Naruto gave him a lopsided grin. “I was hoping you wouldn’t notice that.”

“So. Do you intend to give me any explanation?”

“Nope.” Naruto intervened before Sasuke could further inquire. “Because I’m still angry about you.”

Then why did this dumbass go through all this effort to go out with him…Sasuke’s head was full of question marks but he expressed with a baffled glare. But that only caused Naruto to laugh in amusement, patting him on the shoulder while they entered the car.

On the course of the trip, Naruto continued to use his smartphone, not striking any kind of conversation. And as much as Sasuke valued quietness, seeing the usual blabbermouth behaving in such uncharacteristic way was unsettling to say the least. 

“…Do you intend to talk to me any time or are you going to keep on this silent treatment till the end of this date?”

Naruto snorted, rolling his eyes. “I’m still considering it. Why?”

“If you’re going to act like that, I’d rather if we cancel everything then. I’d rather be alone than submit to whatever ill-intent you have stored for me.”

“Oooooh you’re making me sound like a villain, I like it.” Naruto grinned from Sasuke’s roll of eyes. “Don’t worry about it okay. It’s gonna be a surprise, trust me.”

“…hn.”

Sasuke vaguely recognized the tall buildings and elegant architecture, noticing that the car stopped in front of a high-end hotel. Naruto stepped outside, moving his head to signalize him to do the same, as the blond man was reading some instructions on his smartphone, following the sign arrows.

They arrived in what appears to be some kind of party, he could hear a constant buzzing even behind the huge mahogany doors. There were several security bodyguards, as well as a reception desk at the entrance, so Naruto approached while they questioned his name.

“Uzumaki Naruto.”

They bowed politely, confirming his name on the list and asked. “And the gentleman behind you?”

“He’s with me. His name is Uchiha Sasuke.” 

They opened the doors, and his vision was suddenly inundated with bright lights, women wearing glittering dresses or kimonos, all men wearing formal attire. Waiters moved around smoothly carrying all kinds of tasty dishes, beverages and champagne. There was a classic ambient music echoing in the opulent room, and when he focused his eyes at the center stage, everything became clear when he read the huge banner:

_Uzumaki Tsunade for Tokyo’s mayor_

He deadpanned back to Naruto. “Your aunt’s party? Really?”

Naruto scratched the back of his head. “I couldn’t say no, she’d kill me and you know that!”

“Fine, then why am I here too?”

“Well, even considering the current situation between us, I have to admit that you’re still pretty entertaining so I won’t get bored while we’re in this thing.” 

“Glad to be at service.” Sasuke replied sardonically.

They heard a familiar shout. 

“Naruto!” A blond woman came rushing towards them, widening a smile. “I’m glad you arrived. Well, here he is everyone, the mastermind behind my social media campaign!”

Naruto and Sasuke were swarmed by a group of men from all ages, gazes sharp and shrewd.

“You said that Naruto-kun is your nephew right? It’s my pleasure to meet such a talented young man.” One older man approached, offering his hand. Of all the people in that circle, he appeared to be the most astute.

“Thank you, but I’ve done nothing out of ordinary.” Naruto replied, shaking hands.

“What, really? That’s my nephew alright, so humble.” Tsunade squeezed his shoulder, beaming. “You know that due to your social media strategies I could get in close contact with the younger demographic.”

“Yes, and it’s thanks to her that she’s the frontrunner in this year’s election! The first female mayor in Tokyo. We’re looking forward to seeing you ruling this city.”

“Let’s not count the eggs before they hatch, the election will only happen in the next two months.” Tsunade warned. “Also, we don’t know who might be listening to this conversation.”

“True, but it’s still very impressive.” He responded, giving a significant glance towards the blond man. “Is Naruto-kun available to help other parliaments to win some elections?”

Naruto huffed silently, though only Sasuke could pick that subtle movement. “Sorry, I work only in the private sector. Helping my aunt is due to the fact I know her political history, so I know that I’m aiding someone I trust with my life.”

“Yes, too bad right, Honda-san.” There was an indignant twitch on Tsunade’s eye, as she focused on a newer topic. “Oh, I see you brought Uchiha-kun.”

Naruto threw his arm around Sasuke’s, grinning. “Yeah, a nice date with my soulmate.” 

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow in response, but it garnered enough interest in the group.

“Oh? Your soulmate? Congratulations, I gave up trying to find mine years ago. But well, now that I’m on my 2nd divorce, I always wonder how wonderful it’d be if I got married to my soulmate.” 

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged significant glances so Sasuke stepped in. “Actually, our Uchiha clan is renowned for finding anyone’s soulmate over the centuries, and now we developed a technology to match the soulmates all over the world faster.”

“He found me using these powers, as many others, it’s an ancient knowledge only their clan possesses.” Naruto further explained, though he could see his aunt narrowing her eyes. 

“That’s really interesting. I would like to talk more about this. Here, my card.” They exchanged business cards as other people in their circle flocked around them, collecting Sasuke’s cards.

“Well…Naruto, let’s get some food for you while we get our conversation up to speed, right.” Tsunade made a face of ‘you better obey me or else’, so with a shudder, Naruto obeyed his aunt.

They walked to a more secluded place, so Naruto was first to protest. “You didn’t ask me to go to this party just so you can throw me more politicians to be his social media manager right?”

“Of course not, you really think I want to share my golden egg with everyone else?” Tsunade snorted, crossing her arms. “That Honda-san, I knew he was keeping an eye on you, I wouldn’t imagine that he’d have such audacity in asking right in front of my face, that old geezer…Anyways.” She smoothed out her glower, looking concerned towards her nephew. “Brat. I thought you were still angry over some things your soulmate had done back in college.”

Naruto glanced down, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, I still am but…this party will be good for his company.”

Tsunade stared, then unceremoniously whacked the upside of his head.

“Ow! What the hell, old hag?” Naruto yowled, his hands nursing the painful spot.

“You deserved this. You really need to stop being too generous.” She harrumphed, placing her hands on her hips.

Blue eyes blinked, pointing out a bit baffled. “Um, usually people see this as a positive thing.”

“Not so positive when people use this to their advantage.” Tsunade sighed, smoothing the sides of his shoulders and squeezed them thoughtfully. “Be careful okay?”

Naruto gazed back, wordlessly nodding. Some of Tsunade’s staffers called her, so she walked away while the blond man went back to find Sasuke. He was talking with a new group of people, spotting him from afar as he whispered once Naruto positioned himself next to him. “That took a while. I thought I was supposed to entertain you, not random strangers.”

“Sorry about that, my aunt wanted to talk about some things.” Naruto shook hands with everyone in vicinity, scurrying them aside as everyone went on their own way. “Did you manage to get a lot of new contacts?”

“Yes, and even some possible businessmen that might buy some of Shinrei’s stock.” Sasuke replied, smiling in such a contented way that caused Naruto to beam in return. “Thanks for giving me this opportunity.”

“No problem, glad I could help you out.”

“It’s roughly 8 o’clock right now, I’m sure you’re dying to eat some dinner⏤” On this cue, Naruto’s stomach decided to growl. Loudly. Sasuke rolled his eyes. “There are dinner tables settled in front of the stage, I suspect they’ll call us to sit there once the food is ready.”

“Yeah, thank all gods. I’m so hungry I could eat a whole cow. But it’s probably one of the fancy shmancy restaurant, they’ll probably give me some food the size of my pinkie telling me that it’s some reinvention of Japanese cuisine.”

“Sounds like something right up my alley. You’re the one who likes to eat junk food like Ramen.” Sasuke smirked.

“Ramen is comfort food and one of the main staple of Japanese food, how dare you diss them!” Naruto grumbled, when the waiters asked them to go their respective tables, redirecting to their seats. Considering his close parentage with Tsunade, they placed him right in front of the main stage, sitting in the same table with what they could recognize that those people were very influential and powerful politicians. 

One of Tsunade’s secretary whispered something on Naruto’s ear, so he excused himself, bowing politely. In a few more minutes the room went dark and strong flashlights focused on Tsunade, who stood behind a podium.

“Hello everyone, thank you for participating in this beautiful event. I’m honored sharing this special moment with all my friends, allies, comrades. People who share this common goal with me and will bring everyone to victory. Others at some point have its fate intertwined with mine and now will help me to reach such success.” Tsunade’s voice was calm and commanding, bewitching all in vicinity. “Fate commands in many different twists and turns in our lives, making us grieve, laugh and learn. I’d like to believe that my fate has given me many obstacles to strengthen myself and grow. My late husband was the one who was interested in politics, and once he was murdered due to skirmishes with Yakuza, I inherited his will. My dearest little sister unfortunately passed away from a terrible disease but blessed me to take care of this bright young man, Naruto.” 

She turned around, arm raised as Naruto approached her, bowing to the audience as he stood next to her.

“My nephew helped me in this campaign and I’m happy to say that we have currently 65% intention for votes⏤” Tsunade read on her iPad. “And I’m the leader to win Tokyo’s election that will be held in the next two months. Thank you everyone! Here’s a reminder to everyone who is and was challenged by fate, those who are still struggling and may we bring them to a brighter future!”

She raised her glass as everyone mirrored her, chanting together.

“Uzumaki-sama for mayor!”

⏤.⏤

“Maaaannnn. No matter how many times I was forced to go to these kinds of parties, it’s awkward as fuck just keep on standing there next to my aunt, and having to put that fake smile whenever she made me talk with other politicians.” Naruto groaned, while they were walking to the subway station.

“Hm, really? You behaved pretty well considering that you're usually a spazz, usuratonkachi.” 

“One of my aunt’s secretary, Shizune-neechan gave me most tips. It was the most attention I could get since my aunt was, you know.” Naruto shrugged awkwardly. “Getting all busy being our town’s mayor and climbing in the political scheme. I mean, she raised me the best she could, but I guess it wasn’t enough.”

“I see, this is also the reason you were so fascinated being a pain in the ass and nagging me wherever I go back when we were kids.” Sasuke snorted when Naruto gave a squawk of indignation.

The blond man reconsidered and responded. “Maybe, I guess. We were the only kids with no friends back in school so I wanted to show you that I was there.”

“I suppose it worked. There wasn’t a day where I wasn’t forced to participate in your ludicrous plans of mischief.”

“It was entertaining!”

“You certainly entertained me better at the end of high school.” 

Naruto snorted. “Yeah. Good ol’ times.”

“Is reminiscing those memories good enough for you to dismiss the current anger you have on me?”

Their steps diminished to a quiet halt, Naruto turned around to gaze at his childhood friend. Under the soft glow of street light, Sasuke looked austere, solemn though his eyes shadowed some bashfulness and guilt. 

Naruto exhaled tired, muttering. “I’m still…⏤not as much as before but maybe there is some bitterness lingering. Sasuke, now I get why I couldn’t forgive you right off the bat. It’s not because you slept with other guys…”

A black eyebrow was raised and he chuckled, waving his hand in negative.

“No, it’s not what you’re thinking, I didn’t like that you got involved with other men, but it’s not the main reason. Sasuke, you didn’t give me any satisfaction when you went to college, you didn’t call me or message me something like ‘we’re over’ or ‘I want some time for myself so let’s be free to pursue other things’, so I was stuck in limbo. And, even regarding how much you don’t believe in the soulmate system, I thought that…considering that we know each other forever, you’d at least inform me.”

“I know. I regret not doing this, hurting you in the process. However, I cannot change the past, all I can promise is that I will correct my mistakes.” Sasuke promised.

Naruto nodded. “Another thing, is that what you said to me about the flaws of the soulmate system really made me change my point of view. I could tell that the fact I was angry is solely my own feelings, but another part wanted to forgive you. I wanted to analyze if this part is because you’re my soulmate or it’s also part of my own self.”

“And your conclusion would be?”

Naruto chortled, shrugging. “50/50, maybe. Sometimes leaning more to my own emotions. But I wasn’t sure. That’s why I took more than a week to talk to you.”

“And when am I going to get back to your good graces?” Sasuke wondered, and they restarted walking.

“I think I tortured you enough after tonight. I’ll be back planning the Best Date ever in History.”

Sasuke sighed in relief, a comfortable silence falling between them while they walked in the deserted street. He was guiding Naruto to the subway station, but took a detour to a darker corner that he knew no onlooker would bother them there. He stopped, staring towards the blond man.

“What?” Naruto muttered, a little unnerved from the piercing eyes.

“I’m impressed that you still hadn’t used your usual old trick of poking me on the shoulder and surprising me with a kiss.”

“I said that I’m not going to torture after tonight, but the day hasn’t turned yet. So I’m still in the angry mode.” Naruto grinned. “It’s a punishment for not being a good boy in the latest days.”

Snorting, Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Good boy? I wore this jacket you threw at me, I behaved well as your date in that party, I was exceptionally so good, that I’m sure I deserve a gold star.”

“Yeah, but I’m still smarting with the whole you cheating on me thing, that you got a demotion from childhood sweethearts to first daters. And while I was sure you were gonna get back to my good graces eventually ‘cuz I don’t hold grudges forever Sasuke, I needed some gradual steps till we’ll get to that much needed direction.”

“Fine. At least it’s over after tonight.” Sasuke concurred, smirking. “Do I at least deserve one kiss on this first date?”

Naruto peered back with increasing suspicion, then consented, giving a short kiss on his cheek.

Sasuke scoffed in derision. “Hm, I’m sure that even kids in middle school gave more significant kisses to their crushes than you just did right now.”

“Whaaa⏤wait a minute you bastar⏤” Naruto’s incoming diatribe was interrupted with Sasuke’s lips against his own, hands snaking around to grip his torso.

Naruto took a second in shock before melting in his arms, breathing out a happy sigh as he pushed forward, deepening the kiss. Surrounded by familiar senses and new ones, he explored the hard edges of Naruto’s body, scrawny arms now filling with muscular ones, though his mouth remained soft and pliant, always inviting to taste some more. When Naruto laced his hands behind his neck, tongue tracing over his lips, sliding in and wrapping with his own, Sasuke couldn’t contain the shiver in excitement, moaning. 

After countless minutes kissing, lost in their own world, they retreated for a bit, Sasuke’s taste persisted in his mouth, making him lick his lips. Moist mouth softly caressed his own, whispering.

“See? This is how you were supposed to kiss me on our first date.”

Naruto’s cheeks flamed red, but he managed to roll his eyes, disentangling himself from Sasuke. “Whatever. See you later bastard.”

He turned around ready to walk his way before a hand held his arm and spun him back to Sasuke, receiving another peck on his lips. The light touch was innocent but when Sasuke released him, his stomach fluttered when he witnessed the heated gaze and the playful smirk. 

“See you later dumbass.” Sasuke waved him, walking back to the brighter street. “I’ll be taking a bus, the subway station is on your left.”

Naruto grumbled with himself, cursing about stupid sexy assholes and the habit of making everything a competition.

He smiled all the way back to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I’m sure that you guys are wondering “So Itachi’s soulmate is…” Yeah, he’s Shisui. I didn’t want to make his name a mystery, I just didn’t find a space in the dialogue for Itachi to tell Sasuke his name.
> 
> Onto good news. The story is shaping a little bit better, so my estimate is that it’ll take roughly 10 to 12 chapters long. I have all the sub-plots and main plot ready in my head, I just have to organize to sound more concise… 
> 
> I guess what’s interesting in this story is about two people who know the other one so well but has to relearn to fall in love with his other half.
> 
> The most difficult part was writing the kiss. Not the act itself but it’s just that Naruto and Sasuke are officially japanese in this era, that means that Japanese people are usually way more reserved in PDA. Sasuke, on the other hand, doesn’t care about public opinion, which was why I was more ok with him initiating, and he also waited till the street was deserted and dark and went to a corner. I researched a little and in recent years Japanese are more ok with light PDA, but generally kissing (and long deep kissing) is frowned upon. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NaruSasu anal sex, blow job.

He was definitely receiving some glowering in the train because of his constant leg shaking. Sighing, he adjusted on his seat, settling his leg down. Minutes later, his leg restarted shaking, and there were newer sets of eyes throwing silent judgements towards him, so he stood up, scratching his blond head.

He dearly hoped that what he had planned for this date would go well. He didn’t fill much in the itinerary, just enough so Sasuke wouldn’t get bored. While he was taking big breaths to calm his beating heart, he strode to the shopping mall’s entrance, 10 minutes earlier than appointed. Blinking, he recognized Sasuke’s back from afar, so he poked his shoulder. “Hey, you’re here already.”

Craning his head closer, Naruto noticed a moleskine on Sasuke’s lap, some random sketch of a crowd drawn on it. Sasuke shut it, putting on his pocket as he turned around with a nod of acknowledgement. “Just arrived too. Where are we going?”

“Watch a Kurosawa movie, Dreams. The coolest part of it is that a real orchestra will play the instrumental parts! When I read the news I thought you might like it.” He added, rubbing the back of his neck.

“This definitely sounds very interesting, but it’s not going to bore you though?”

“Which is why we’re going to an arcade after that.” Naruto grinned when Sasuke rolled his eyes with a half smile. “Hey, by the way, I saw some drawings in your notebook. Looks pretty cool. Can I see?”

Sighing, Sasuke placed the moleskine on his hand. “It’s nothing really.”

“Nothing…no way.” Naruto flipped through pages, with varied sketches of people, some plants, a cat and even a detailed face from an old man, shades portraying his weary expression with wrinkles. “Man, you’re always such a genius it’s infuriating. They look really good! You learned in college?”

“Hn, took some art classes. It’s a nice hobby now, to pass my time.” Sasuke put his moleskine back when Naruto returned to him.

“Hmmmmm, I can imagine you going to draw some nude models, and even some girls would offer private classes like ‘draw me like one of your french girls’. I should have taken some art classes too!” 

“Moron. What about you? Any interesting extracurricular class you did while in college?”

Naruto thought for a while and replied. “Soccer, I played defense. We even organized going to college tournaments sometimes, brought some cheerleading and all that. Mostly for fun, and I still meet my old team from time to time to play.”

“In Tokyo?” Sasuke muttered incredulous. "Good luck finding a place like that."

Naruto laughed, conceding the point. "We found some indoor futsal courts, it's better than nothing."

“True. Figured you’d be the typical jock once you’re in college. At least you put your endless stamina to good use.” Sasuke smirked.

Naruto showed his tongue in response, though before Sasuke could come up with a sarcastic assessment, the movie theater’s lights dimmed and they focused on the movie. The movie was more boring than he expected, but Sasuke was enthused towards it so Naruto let it slide. Nevertheless, he made sure he’d win the competition in the basketball throwing arcade, because the bastard called him a jock so he better play this part after all. The date finished on a high note with a pleasant dinner and kisses as a side dish, Naruto was practically floating on the way home.

The following dates were equally as nice. This budding relationship with Sasuke was…an interesting process. It was like merging new facets of Sasuke since they didn’t maintain contact in crucial years, but in many other aspects, he was still the same Sasuke he knew since he was a kid. Naruto was also sure that Sasuke was going through this same process with him, which kept their dates engaging and comforting at the same time. 

The only annoying part was the lack of physical contact. They would only kiss when there was a dark alley at some corner of the street, or when they booked an individual room at the restaurant, but it was short and mostly chaste so frankly it was getting frustrating for Naruto.

Things were so much easier when they were young and stupid, skipping some classes so they could go to the school’s rooftop, or go to Sasuke’s bedroom whenever his parents weren’t home to do what their impulses dictated. He even offered Sasuke to go to his apartment but the latter just dismissed him, citing he was tired or whatever. Bah.

Sasuke could feel Naruto’s impatience emanating whenever they were alone on their dates. Even when he kissed his dumbass, whenever he pulled back Naruto would grunt or whine how short it was, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to increase the duration of these kisses, getting lost in their passion, letting his hands caress Naruto’s back.

Then Naruto had the brilliant idea of going to some western style bar, claiming that it had the best handmade sake of all Japan and Sasuke had to try it. The moment they entered the establishment, he took a long look in the environment.

“Small tables for couples, dim lit room…you just dragged me here so we can make out, didn’t you?”

He smirked when the tanned face went engine red and Naruto sputtered. “W-what, no. C’mon you asshole, I’m really serious about the sake I was talking about, I thought you might like it.”

Sasuke hummed, the sardonic smile still in place. They sat at the appointed table, a fixed gaze thrown towards his dumbass boyfriend while Naruto mumbled their order. He glowered at the amused face Sasuke showed, kicking him on the knee and had the sadist joy of seeing the haughty look dissolving to a glare.

The silky sound of cello caught their attention, with the soft follow of piano and drums as the band played a jazz improv. With their faces closer, Naruto took all his time to observe Sasuke focused on listening to the music. His fingers wound up to part the dark fringes and put it behind the ear so he could see Sasuke’s sharp eyes, then he cupped the pale cheek. 

Sasuke fixed his gaze back at him, letting the thumb caress his skin, both unaware that the waitress smoothly put their drinks on the table, bowing out in a second. He muttered, lips curling upwards. “So you did drag me just so you can kiss me all night long.”

Naruto rolled his eyes, smiling. “Part of the reason, maybe.”

He gradually approached, holding his face in place until they closed the gap, softly at first, but increased in intensity each time their mouths glided and parted. One of Sasuke’s hand gripped his hip, pulling him closer so Naruto could taste him better, their own drinks forgotten.

Naruto jumped when he felt something vibrating, Sasuke detached his lips with a wet smack, picking his smartphone with a short glance and ignored the call, sliding their mouths once again with a ragged moan. The smartphone was vibrating once again quite insistently so Sasuke released with one last lick, clearing his throat. “Sorry, must be pretty urgent.”

“Yeah, it’s okay.” Naruto placed his hand over Sasuke’s, brushing over it while he took the call.

He couldn’t really understand the whole conversation, with the piano increasing its tempo and some cheers from the audience, but he could see Sasuke’s previous annoyed expression turning into a concerned one. Sasuke disentangled his fingers and patted Naruto’s head, muttering close to his ear that he needed to go to the toilet so he could have a quieter conversation. The blond man drank his mojito mildly peeved, the kisses were going so fine before this interruption. Sasuke soon returned, picking up his things. 

“Sorry, I think I can’t stay very long.” He picked the sake cup, gulping half of it. “You’re right, it is quite tasty. But after I finish this, we gotta go.”

“Well, that’s…that’s too bad, what happened?”

“One of my college friends, I need to help her relocate to another town because her soulmate found her.”

“Whoa⏤! Seriously? That sounds pretty dangerous. Oh hey, I can call my aunt, she can pull some strings to help your friend if you want.” Naruto interjected, also grabbing his wallet, ready to go.

Sasuke blinked, then nodded. “I’d appreciate that, thanks.”

“Yeah, it’s no trouble.” Naruto called the waitress to pay their bill. “What happened to the poor girl, is her soulmate some yakuza or something like that?”

“No, but he has a history of abusing her. Actually…she was the first one really blatant case about how the Soulmate system failed her, because she’s transgender and she’s paired with a an idiotic transphobe.”

Naruto grimaced, scratching his head. “Wow…I don’t even know what I should say in this case. What about police and lawyers, they didn’t help?”

Sasuke scoffed, souring his expression. “The society in general is biased with the soulmate system, and you know that. Everywhere we went, the moment they knew she was fleeing from her soulmate they thought she was just prolonging the inevitable, that one day he’d see her ways and accept her for who she truly is.”

“And…did he?”

“No, he’s a son of bitch who believes that God above gave him this mission to teach her what is truly correct, so she should go back to her original gender. Fucking bullshit, and everyone that it’s not part of our circle of friends told that it’s her fate to show him otherwise, to help him grow and whatever more excuses that makes me want to vomit.”

“Well…but you know, I don’t know her very well, but maybe fate does⏤” Naruto clamped his mouth shut when he met furious dark grey eyes, his rage was so palpable that he could see even in the dark room.

“See?! That’s what I meant that this system sucks! Instead of doing any rational deliberation to reach a fair conclusion, people prefer doing this victim blaming. If she wants to open his eyes or change his mind should be  **her** decision, and her decision only. No one should force her to do some bullshit epic quest just because they have matching tattoos.”

Huffing, he waited for the usual onslaught of excuses and half-assed explanations but Naruto just stared back with wide eyes. He then crossed his arms in contemplation.

Feeling a little unsettled from this lack of response, Sasuke lashed out. “What?”

Naruto did a double take from his hostility, but muttered. “No, I just thought⏤you’re right. I was being insensitive. I’m just trying to remember about it, like all the times in the past I may have done or said something insensitive like that. I’ll try to be more careful in the future.” 

Oh. Sagging his shoulders, Sasuke said in a more neutral tone. “Sure. Thanks for listening to me.”

“Uh no. Thanks for showing me that I was wrong. Give me her name though, so I can ask around a way to help her out.” Naruto grinned and Sasuke could feel a load coming out from his back.

“Thank you.” The bill arrived so Sasuke picked up with a smirk. “I’ll pay this time.”

As they were going back to the subway, after much pestering and cajoling, Naruto managed to convince Sasuke to introduce him to his college friends one day. Sasuke accepted, as long as he could trade with seeing Naruto in the shortest shorts while playing soccer. The rest of their conversation was filled with teasing quips and the usual bantering.

⏤.⏤ 

How odd. For the past month since his older brother went to the Netherlands, he’d call almost every day to help him out managing their company, and to update all the latest news. However, as time passed on, there were some days he didn’t chime in, claiming he was busy, and the gaps between each call would get wider till Itachi didn’t talk to him for a week. There were some occasional convos through messages but his brother was becoming as cryptic as ever.

Frowning, Sasuke figured it was time to call him instead. The first call was ignored. So was the second. He waited an hour and called again. After the 5th time, Itachi decided to answer him, his voice airy and dazed.

“Ah, if it isn’t my wayward otouto-kun⏤”

Sasuke had to point out the obvious. “Wait, you’re the one who vanished for a week⏤”

“ **Anyways.** How are you going with your dates with Naruto-kun?”

“Nii-san, I actually wanted to talk about something relevant…”

“Right, which are probably regarding some tedious subjects.” Itachi responded. “So at least humor me a bit before we go to that part.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, sighing. “It’s been running very smoothly.”

“Why are you talking as if Naruto-kun is some sort of car?”

“Nii-san…” Sasuke warned.

“Right right. Go on.”

“So…it’s been nice, I’m enjoying his company.” It was almost like they went back to their teenage days, but with many added bonuses. 

His older brother noticed his contemplative tone, and muttered. “You don’t sound so sure though.” 

Sasuke sighed again. It’s just that, the fact that he was having so much fun going on those dates with Naruto was sometimes…unsettling. That maybe the soulmate system was right after all, finding his perfect lifetime partner that fit him perfectly. 

He said, staring at the ceiling. “Sometimes I’m just surprised how accepting Naruto can be. You know my stance about the soulmate system, and you know how I’m against it right?”

“Sure, and then?”

“I guess in all the latest years, whenever I engage in any debate with anyone, I’d meet a lot of resistance. Sometimes people would just shut me down, wanting me to stop the conversation. But I kept forgetting that Naruto really listens to people and is willing to change if he’s persuaded enough.”

“That’s great, isn’t it?” 

“Yes…it’s just…what if all of these is all fabrication from the Soulmate system, that makes Naruto more accommodating to me? What if⏤”

“You’re not seriously believing such a ludicrous idea?” Itachi exhaled loudly, shaking his head.

“I don’t know how much it manipulates both of us, how genuine it is.”

“This tattoo on your hand makes you paranoid and overthink like ‘oh, but maybe…’ and it’d be kind of amusing seeing your skirting around like some lost lamb, if only it wasn’t as tragic too. Have you ever considered that if it weren’t the fact that Naruto-kun is your soulmate, you’d just be thankful that you’re dating a thoughtful, open-minded man who is willing to change his opinion no matter how many curved balls you throw in his direction?”

Sasuke relaxed the grip on his cellphone, turbulent heartbeats calming down due to his older brother’s reassuring voice. “...well.”

“Then make your life simpler otouto-kun.” Itachi insisted. “Just be thankful and happy that you’re dating someone like that and you’re looking forward to seeing how your relationship with him will unfold.”

“…hn.” 

“Let’s all agree with one thing, you’re not exactly an easy person to deal with and you should be thankful that Naruto-kun is the chosen victim of your choice.”

Sasuke scowled, then grumbled. “Naruto is not that perfect either.”

“Oh, pray tell me, why?”

“He got all sulky and refused to talk with me for more than a week just because I told him and I slept with some guys while I was in college.”

Itachi scoffed. “Otouto-kun, I am  _ definitely  _ not going to take your side.”

“You guys are all traitors. You, Neji, Naruto…”

“You made the bed, now you have to lay on it. Hm. Maybe literally.”

“We were supposed to talk about serious issues right.” Sasuke growled.

“Hm. And what would that be?”

Sasuke took a deep breath, dropping all the light mood aside. “Have you talked to our father lately?”

He heard some shuffling coming from the receiver, a small groan as Itachi answered. “No, I haven’t been talking with him since our last meeting. Why?”

“It’s nothing. It’s just that…he used to ask for a weekly financial report but he hadn’t done that lately.”

“Because the company is longer his.” Itachi interjected.

“Yes, true.” Sasuke thinned his lips. “It’s just that he’s been very quiet, I guess I’m worried now. Aside from work, he doesn’t have many friends and kept contact mostly with us, his family. And considering mom divorced him…”

“I guess you’re right. Have you sent him a message?”

Sasuke gave out an awkward grunt. “It’s weird sending him a message without a specific topic.”

“True.” Itachi agreed with a short chuckle. “Alright, I’ll try to contact him and you’ll talk with mom, ok?”

“Deal.” Sasuke conceded, relaxing his shoulders. “Talking about finance reports, you haven’t sent me this week yet and I really need it to show to one of our sponsors.”

There was a silence. 

“Nii-san? You hearing me?” Sasuke frowned, putting his voice closer to the speaker.

“Hmm. Oh, I see. Today is Wednesday, I should have sent the report yesterday right.”

“…right…” Sasuke muttered back, his confusion increasing when Itachi returned to the dreamy airy tone from the beginning.

“It’s incredible how time flies when you find happiness otouto-kun. I cannot believe that it’s Wednesday already. How marvellous is this, having no such thing as time constraining us.”

“Uh…Nii-san, the report…?” Sasuke was getting ready to call 911 because his older brother was acting very out of character.

“I forgot.” 

This time the silence came from Sasuke’s side out of sheer shock. “You forgot.”

“Yes.” Itachi confirmed in earnest. “Shisui-san and I went to Switzerland and all these gorgeous alpine mountains, that beautiful atmosphere that…”

“You forgot.” Sasuke muttered, realization dawning on his head. “Wait, did you talk with Takashi-sama and Nakamura-sama this Monday?”

“I rescheduled their meeting.”

“Ok, rescheduled to when?”

Itachi cleared his throat.

Sasuke felt a migraine coming up. He sighed. “Nii-san.  _ Nii-san _ . Uchiha Itachi, you have a company to take care of. You have to work. Daily, might I add, in case you have forgotten.”

“Meyer.”

“What?”

“Itachi Meyer, will be my full name. Or maybe Itachi Meyer Uchiha, it does ring really nicely, don’t you think?”

Sasuke rubbed his eyebrows together, groaning. “Okay, your head is clearly all over the clouds, so I beg of you, at least, do some basic things like…talk to some of our sponsors. Show that you’re sound and alive.” 

“Oh, I’m  _ definitely  _ alive.”

Sasuke cringed, shaking his head from the incoming images. “I’m surrounded by fools, that’s what I am.”

“I really can’t wrap up my mind how on Earth I delayed this for so long. The act of consummating our love Sasuke, just the act⏤” 

“ **I don’t want to know.** ” He seriously don't want to hear his sibling's sex exploits, he wanted to die.

Itachi ignored him. “Just the act…was almost like some sort of religious experience.”

“I seriously don’t want to know and I don’t know why you’re still talking.”

“Ah otouto-kun, when I⏤” Sasuke hung up. Not one second later, Itachi called again. “As I was saying, when I⏤” Sasuke hung up again and ignored the following calls, putting on silence.

Unfortunately Itachi barreled him with thousands of messages, from all sorts of social media, complaints about how unjust he was, how he should let Itachi freely express how much he loved his soulmate, even baited Sasuke asking about numbers in their stock market.

He then saw that Naruto was calling him, and listened to a very confused tone coming from the blond man. “Ooookay, your brother called me. Something like he’s really sorry that I’m your soulmate and how heartless you are and he asked for you to call him or else. Whatever  _ that  _ means.”

“Nii-san found his soulmate, spent some weeks with him and apparently this is more than enough to lose every brain cell he has available. Does falling in love have such catastrophic results? He used to be the smartest man on Earth. Now I don’t even recognize this idiot that has the voice and the same name as my supposed older brother that I used to admire.”

Naruto laughed. “Oh, c’mon, he’s in a honeymoon phase, just let him. Unfortunately we didn’t have that right? We jumped straight to angry sex.”

“Hn. Ah yes, the fated day about our first time, that it ended up with me topping you.”

“What? No, the fuck. I topped you.”

"You have a terrible memory, usuratonkachi, obviously I topped you first."

“You’re such a liar. Fine, back when your family went on a long vacation and there were only me and you in the house, I topped you mostly.”

“Sure, mostly. Not the first.”

“Because you were all nervous and I didn’t want to hurt you! So I have to show you how to take a dick like a champ.”

“In other words, I. Did. First.” Sasuke smirked.

“‘Cuz I was considerate, you asshole! It doesn’t count! I was almost there!” 

“You can twist how much you want about the tale of events, but you can’t change history.” 

Sasuke heard a string of mumbles and cursing from Naruto until he huffed loudly. “Alright, I don’t know why am I even wasting my time talking to you when I gotta work.”

“Oh, fleeing, the cowardice ch⏤”

“BYE.”

Sasuke chuckled when the call was cut off, his mood improving exponentially. His older brother’s words resonated in his mind; Naruto was an attentive man. He really needed to start letting his walls down.

⏤.⏤ 

“Hey Sasuke. I’ve been thinking.”

They were getting back from a L’arc en Ciel show they both enjoyed, the energy settling down after such intense music. Sasuke just grunted back, a cue for Naruto to continue his line of thought.

“So you have good reasons to be against the Soulmate system right? Why did you help your older brother create a system that helps someone to find his soulmate then?”

Sasuke took a moment in contemplation and replied. “Well, first of all, Nii-san is the idealistic one, he wanted to use our clan’s powers to reach everyone in hopes it’d alleviate their suffering. I’m in this because even if I disagree with this system, I can’t stop people from searching for it. The least I could do is ensure that they wouldn’t fall in a trap.”

“Oh yeah, the fact that you guys would research if they have any criminal record and mental health history.”

“Yes, and if we found anything like it, we would warn our client beforehand.” He exhaled a tired breath. “Unfortunately most people would still go through this ordeal nevertheless.”

“Well, curiosity always gets the best of everyone. But it’s not like they all end up meeting their soulmate.” Naruto shrugged untroubled.

Sasuke nodded, studying him minutely and revealed. “To be honest, it’s giving me good money too. And I wanted to invest some of it to build a NGO to help people who have trouble with their soulmate and let their voices be heard for once.”

Naruto absorbed this explanation and brightened up, patting his shoulder. “That’s an awesome idea! I really hope you’ll be able to fulfill it.”

Sasuke felt his lips tugging upwards, crinkling his eyes. “Actually, I already founded with my mother, we planned that she’ll get in touch with the victims while I handle the rest. I just have to put everything in motion.”

“Well, if you need someone to promote your idea and spread the word I can help you out.” Naruto supplied, pointing to himself.

Sasuke snorted in disbelief. “Neji told me your salary, my organization can’t afford someone this expensive off the bat.”

“I’ll do it for free till you get enough sponsors.” 

That made Sasuke stop on his track, eyes narrowing. “You’re not doing this just to appease me, are you?”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Seriously? I’d never do this just to kiss some ass, I thought you knew me better. I really think it’s a good idea and I’m aboard.”

Sasuke was understandably bewildered, no one aside his college friends wanted to help him out in this cause and Naruto just accepted this easily. “Why?”

Naruto glanced back, furrowing his eyebrows and formulated his thoughts better. “Like I’ve said, you really showed a different point of view, something I never noticed before. And I think since I have this ability to promote a good idea, so people like your trans friend would finally have some help, I should do it then. Change the society for the better.”

“I guess I’m just impressed, most people are much more resistant to seeing the soulmate’s system flaws than you.”

“I was resistant at first, for sure. I thought that back then, you ignored me only because of how your parents’ relationship was handled. However, you did give me valid explanations, valid examples to show that it’s not a perfect system. I do believe our relationship is going pretty good so far, Sasuke.” Naruto smiled and Sasuke felt his heartbeat increasing. “But now I’m not going to generalize and believe that everyone with their soulmates has something similar to this. And to those who unfortunately fell into a toxic situation, I want to help them out.”

While there was no word exchanged except the calm steps echoing in the deserted street, Sasuke gazed at Naruto in awe, almost as if he was looking at his childhood friend for the first time in his life. Reflecting and relieved that for once, after many years, he was glad that Naruto was his chosen one. He stopped when they arrived in his building, mumbling his voice raspy. “Well, I live here.”

“Oh!” Naruto exclaimed. “Aw, that’s too bad, I wanted to talk with you more.”

Swallowing, Sasuke said. “You can go with me, to my apartment.”

Naruto.exe stopped working.

“It’s just an invitation, nothing more.” Sasuke grumbled, practically seeing all the dirty thoughts emerging from Naruto’s head.

“…sure, yeah. Uh-huh.” Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, grinning widely. Sasuke grabbed his hand with a sigh, as he unlocked the security system. Naruto just let Sasuke drag him with a permanent beam, squeezing his hand as emphasis while blue eyes glowed in glee.

Sasuke’s apartment was roughly the same size as Naruto’s, with minimalistic design and some traditional Japanese decoration sprinkled here and there. Before Sasuke could go to his kitchen to get some water, his cellphone chimed.

“It’s my friend, the trans one. She promised she would call me once she finished moving to another town. I’ll take the call really fast. Feel free to look around, but don’t break anything, you hear me?” Sasuke warned.

“Yeah yeah. So much faith on me.” Naruto shooed him, so with a last glare, Sasuke went to his bedroom.

Naruto noticed that instead of a bigger bedroom like his, there was an extra space for an office. He turned on the lights, impressed by the array of books, mostly classical literature, some about marketing, others regarding the Soulmate system. He let his fingers slide through each spine, picking one title or another, but putting back just as quickly. One tall book caught his attention, placed in a corner. It was larger in size but thinner in number of pages, black leathered cover. Curious, Naruto opened the book.

It was a drawing of him.

His heart jumped to his throat, so Naruto carefully turned another page, revealing another sketch of him, but in another angle, this time looking thoughtful. Another page, another drawing depicting him. The lines were rough and unsure, but he could definitely recognize himself in those pictures. As he was leafing through those drawings, details were added, with more depth and added expression confirming that all of these sketches were of himself looking in teenage years. He halted, staring at his grinning face doodled on the creamy paper.

“Good news, she’s safe and sound in anoth⏤” Sasuke widened his eyes, yanking his sketchbook out of Naruto’s hands and slammed shut. 

Naruto’s jaw was still agape, managing to form a sentence. “Uh. Your drawings?”

Sasuke tamped the urge to throw it through the window, absolutely denying its existence.

The blond man continued in an attempt to ease the situation, mumbling. “They look…really good.” 

Sasuke tightened his fingers on the edges, eyes straying to the ground.

Biting his lower lip, Naruto scratched his head. “Are they…”

“Yes.”

“…oh.”

Sasuke appeared very reluctant to say any other word, torn in between ripping those pages apart or just putting it back on the shelf. Naruto couldn’t also meet his eyes, and after many uncomfortable minutes, he decided it’d be better if he left the room.

“I couldn’t get you out of my head.”

At this sudden revelation, Naruto swiveled his head around, peering towards his soulmate.

“At first I thought; it couldn’t be helped, we were practically attached to the hip since we were kids. Then it just kept getting worse. And worse. So much worse.” Sasuke croaked out, voice tired and heavy. “There wasn’t a day I wouldn’t picture you in my head and wonder how you were doing and there wasn’t one night where I would sleep before remembering your face.”

Naruto’s hands soon reached to touch his face, brushing the alabaster skin lovingly. “Sasuke…”

However, he picked those hands and stirred away. “This obsession wasn’t getting any healthier, so one of my friends suggested that I could practice sketching to release some stress, that’s all. I just…some days, when it was really unbearable, I guess I just drew you so I can expunge your image out of my mind.” 

Naruto cupped his cheeks once again, soulful blue eyes raw and vulnerable that made his own heart ache in response.

When he opened his mouth, Sasuke hissed. “Don’t. Say. Anything.”

Naruto rested his forehead onto his, whispering. “Why can’t I? I missed you too, just so fucking much. Every single day, just wishing that⏤” He sighed, connecting the last dots at last. “That’s why you never contacted me, even blocked me out. You kept reading about bad cases about soulmates and you were afraid you were going to be next. That the fact that you missed me is caused by some power coming from the soulmate system.”

“What if it is?”

“Why are you so sure it’d be?”

“Why not?” Sasuke growled, blinking away incoming of tears. “All these years, every day before you reappeared in my life I kept thinking about you. It’s unnatural and the only reason it’d happen it’s because of this system.”

Naruto shook his head, voice pleading. “What about our feelings Sasuke? They don’t count?”

“I don’t⏤” Sasuke swallowed the bile on his throat, grumbling. “Just our emotions, it wouldn’t make sense.”

“Feelings don’t make sense Sasuke. Love…” Naruto saw a small flinch at the corner of his eye but pressed on. “Doesn’t make sense. You’re trying to rationalize, quantify it, because by using logic it gives the security you need, and I get it. I really do. But there’s no way this⏤” His mouth reached the trembled lips into a loving kiss and he muttered. “Is just caused because we’re soulmates. You know I’m right.”

Sasuke couldn’t utter any response back, feeling cornered, the book cabinet digging painfully on his back while Naruto’s warm body radiated close to his own. When those tempting lips grazed on his own, he insisted.

“No, stop.” He needed to organize his muddled mind, and he didn’t want distraction, especially since Naruto’s kisses always felt like  _ home. _

Naruto paused, his hands still holding his face though his lips so close to Sasuke that he could almost lick it.

When his sketchbook fell to the ground with a dull thud, Sasuke could feel his last resolve crumbling away, fingers tangling on the golden hair. “You know that’s not fair.” 

And just like that, this simple contact gave clarity to all the chaos brewing in his core that it almost made him light-headed. Their mouths interlocked perfectly, giving a surge of exhilaration when Naruto moaned low on his throat, tilting his head for another long kiss that even swayed his body backwards.

Sasuke sat precariously in one of the shelves, his legs widening to accommodate Naruto’s body, while his lips just hungered to taste  _ more.  _ Naruto detached for a second with Sasuke’s mouth following after, groaning in displeasure. Half-lidded blue eyes gazed onto his, wordless communication exchanged in an infinite second, before Naruto dove in once again, capturing his thin lips for another heart-stopping kiss.

He felt hands caressing his chest, gliding down to his stomach. Naruto’s fingers ghosted over his crotch, almost as if he was unsure whether he should do this. Sasuke buckled forward, fully touching his hand over his hardening dick. Through this confirmation, Naruto continued to kiss him, hand rubbing on the clothed cock over and over, scratching and feeling the long rod on his palm. 

Sasuke released his lips, yanking out the orange shirt as his lover returned in kind. Breathing heavily, he let Naruto unzip his jeans, hands fondling his ass while Naruto let his nose nuzzle on the silk boxers, darkened eyes staring towards him as the devilish tongue licked the base. Oh God, he missed this so much…his senses were overloading, hypersensitive to his lover’s touch.

When Naruto pushed his jeans and boxers down, lips encasing on the head of his cock, Sasuke keened, body curling around the blond head. Naruto didn’t waste one second teasing him, mouth bobbing up and down, tightening in the exact spots that flooded this pleasure into him. Skilled hands rolled his balls, throat vibrating from Naruto’s moan, eyes locked while he continued to swallow his cock. 

Sasuke stared wide-eyed, fingers gripping on the golden strands of hair. There was always something erotically mesmerizing seeing Naruto’s head between his legs, full lips wrapping around his cock. His tongue traced over the vein and ridges, pressing on the foreskin and sucking the pre-cum gathered on the slit. He picked up speed while he tightened around his hard-on, Sasuke’s senses were going haywire being engulfed inside that hot and wet mouth.

Out of nowhere, Naruto stepped back.

Sasuke screamed, feeling murderous. “You dumbass⏤!”

“I gotta find any kind of lube or something like that. I’ll be right back.” Naruto dropped a swift kiss, exiting the room. Sasuke could not believe that this moron actually left him hanging like that. He followed behind, eyes fixed on that round ass (that for some infuriating reason was still clothed). He was still hard and Naruto was scrambling through all the kitchen cabinet and top shelves, so Sasuke slapped his ass. 

“Ow!” Naruto turned around with a scowl, and felt a cold sensation on his hand. He noticed he had a small bottle of olive oil, Sasuke pulled him closer to ignite another urgent kiss, sitting on the counter.

With one hand holding his creamy thighs, Naruto then gripped his hard-on, sliding through the shaft, a warm breath teasing over his sensitive head. He felt long fingers clutching his golden hair, tilting upwards to see fiery dark eyes. Without breaking their stares for a second, Naruto licked the slit, tapping around the edges before taking his cock, taking a dark perversion how Sasuke face contorted in hazy pleasure, engulfing more of the whole length with each push and pull. 

Naruto somehow managed to cover his fingers with olive oil, placing it back on the table. He pulled Sasuke downwards to expose better the entrance, one digit entering and meeting resistance. He let his thumb rub the perineum, massaging gently till Sasuke was getting used to his touch. It’s been so long he had done this, letting these fingers invade in him and inciting him to let out a long moan. The first knuckle moved past the tight ring, he clenched around it in reflex before wielding his body to relax.

Naruto continued to tap inside, curling and twisting patiently, his mouth occasionally playing with his cock, slurping around the reddened head as the finger breached inside completely. He began brushing on the prostate, eliciting goosebumps all over Sasuke’s skin, making him gasp in surprise. His moans were growing in volume and length while his lover continued to stimulate his prostate and perineum, finger thrusting in an increasing pace, another one joining in.

Sasuke screamed once Naruto’s mouth engulfed his cock, fingers still spearing in his entrance at a blurry speed. At some point he realized that Naruto wanted to drive him to completion with just anal stimulation, however Sasuke craved for  **so much more.**

He gasped, heels digging on the shoulders. “Naruto⏤!”

Blue eyes blinked from wanton fire, dick dislodging from his mouth. He glanced back at Sasuke, before straying his gaze to the ground, clearing his throat. “Um…but I gotta go buy some condoms.”

Sasuke stared back bewildered, before knitting his eyebrows in indignant fury. “What the fuck Naruto, I’m fucking clean.”

The blond man groaned, knowing that this wasn’t going to be an easy conversation. “I’m just going through safety methods to avoid diseases, you were the one who slept with other guys.”

Sasuke curled his hands into a fist, resisting the urge to knock his teeth out. He didn’t curb the bitter tone in his voice though. “I only did it in my first year, in the first months, all with protection because I’m not fucking dumb. And even after that I did a very thorough medical exam so sorry if I have to dig through mountains of dusty files to show you whatever the fuck you want to satisfy your stupid jealousy.”

Somehow this confession felt very off-place that Naruto even forgot that they were in the middle of foreplay. He tilted his head to one side mumbling. "Why did you have sex with some guys only in your first months?”

“Does that matter?” Sasuke growled.

“You could definitely have a harem in your disposal, seeing that you're well…you could have one different guy every night, so why?"

Sasuke grumbled very loudly, staring at his wilting erection and really wishing Naruto could go back to what really interested him. "It's nothing, and thanks for painting me as some sort of man-whore who wants to sleep around given any chance."

"I was just saying as an example.” Naruto insisted, curiosity piqued. “You're hot Sasuke, and I know I'm lucky that you chose me to date you. So why?" 

"I was picky, let's move on." Sasuke captured Naruto’s lips with his teeth, indulging in another deep kiss where he hoped it’d occupy his dumbass’ mind.

Naruto didn’t take the bait, muttering between smacks of lips. "To the point that you'd only⏤"

"I thought we were having sex, dumbass." His dick deserved a medal now, how the fuck did it manage not to go soft after all these intermissions?

Naruto blinked. "Right, but I'm curious." 

Huffing, Sasuke raised his eyes heavenward, feeling a sudden chill on his nubile body, all the previous erotic estimulation gone now. Naruto kissed him softly, almost as an apology before he asked again.

“I’m curious.”

“I told you it’s nothing.” Sasuke growled, his hands itching to just grab the blond head and make Naruto deep-throat his cock.

“If it’s nothing, where’s the issue about you telling me?”

“I swear to God you absolute moron, my dick is right here, waiting for you⏤”

Naruto shook his head, exhaling tiredly. He admitted in a quiet voice. “I just⏤are those guys that special that you’d restrict yourself with only them or⏤”

Sasuke was almost at his wit's end, exclaiming. “Naruto, are you really going with the jealous boyfriend bullshit, I swear to God…”

“I’m sorry, I⏤” Naruto shuffled uncomfortably, looking guilty. “I’m not that mature knowing that you had other guys in the past. I don’t think I want to hear how you were romantically involved with someone el⏤” 

“I wasn’t involved with anyone, it was just one-night stands. I swear.” Sasuke assured, adding with a hard kiss on his lips.

Gradually, fingers reached to cup his face, Naruto murmured unsure. “Well, then…why⏤” 

Sasuke gazed upon his lover’s azure eyes, a shade of hesitancy and distress. Confessing his last secret would crumble the last barrier he had built all over the years against his soulmate but…Naruto deserved this. Inhaling, Sasuke shut his eyes, declaring.

“I missed you. Okay?”

Naruto focused his vision on Sasuke, his emotions being mixed between confusion and elation.

Sasuke pressed on. “I missed you, and I needed to forget you  **badly.** No matter what. I thought that it would work but…” He heaved loudly, glaring to the ground and grumbled. “Well, that’s why I settled by drawing your fucking dumbass face.”

Naruto just gawked back, his brain taking time to compute and absorb all this new information. As the silence kept stretching Sasuke snapped. “What?”

But those stupid wide blue eyes only stared back at him before, much to his indignation, Naruto let out a bark of laughter. That moronic dumbass, he expected that Naruto would at least look relieved.

“What?!” Sasuke snarled.

“No it’s just that…” Naruto chuckled again, grinning. “I keep forgetting your very weird and twisted ways to show affection.”

That’s it, he should have settled jerking himself off instead of getting involved with this moron. Sasuke clobbered over the blond head. “You dumbass, I don’t even understand why I’m attracted to you stupid aaaaah⏤!!!” He screamed when a thick cock impaled him out of nowhere, buried to the hilt.

Naruto started thrusting in that tight hole, a feral smirk adorning his face. Lips reached to a fleeting connection, breaths accelerating as Sasuke clutched their bodies closer with his arms, growling. “A little warning usuratonkachi.”

Naruto chuckled, whispering wicked words. “But you like some burn, don’t you?”

Frowning, Sasuke silenced him with another kiss, letting this ecstasy pile up as Naruto continued to thrust inside him. He enjoyed reigniting these lost sensations, the hot member stretching him wide, but still snuggled tight that he could feel the bumps and ridges every time this cock plunged in.

Naruto was taking his time in getting reacquainted to his body, like a musician tuning his instrument he hadn’t used in a while. He replayed all the familiar spots, exploring them once again and heightening in this sinful composition that made Sasuke writhe and moan helplessly. 

There was absolutely no comparison to all previous sex trysts he had done with other men. All the uninterested touches, mechanical movements were just some bleak, monocolor passage of time that put him off in an instant. 

Sex with Naruto was always an extraordinary, almost time-bending event that consumed his soul completely. Seconds flew by but also stretched indeterminate when he drowned in this ecstasy, myriad of colors flashing through his eyes while their bodies were locked together.

Naruto pulled away only till the tip was in, before thrusting deep inside Sasuke with a groan, savoring how his lover shivered in response. Mouths meshed together, fervent, passionate and greedy, tasting the unique flavor of his lover.

Sasuke managed to wheeze out. “Bedroom…” He let out an uncharacteristic yelp, his arms clutching on the broad back when Naruto held him by his buttocks, cock burying even deeper in his hole. He moaned when hips thrust several times, but Naruto shuffled in the general direction of his bed, bodies linked yet.

Two more stumbles here and there, Naruto managed to throw him to bed, laughing. “Oh, thank God your bedroom is nearby, I’m actually not that strong ya know.” Sasuke just kissed him, too used to his shenanigans.

In a wild second, Sasuke wished he’d kiss those smiling lips for the rest of his life. His brain panicked though, reminding him how a flawed system linked them together. Fortunately this negative thought didn’t linger, with their mouths matching, overlapping and gliding together in a swimming giddiness. 

Sasuke turned around with the intention to be taken behind but a hand halted him, making his eyes focused back on Naruto’s smile.

“Hey…I wanted to see you.” He muttered, giving another kiss in reassurance. 

Sasuke’s upper body faced forward, his legs settling to one side though. While he was holding his cock with one hand, Naruto aimed and began penetrating him once again. There wasn’t one moment their mutual gazes would waver, blue eyes stared affectionately towards dark grey ones, as Naruto picked up speed while Sasuke rolled his hips to match this rhythm.

He was tilting closer, almost as if he craved to be completely merged into Sasuke’s that, at some point, he laid down next to Sasuke, one tanned hand cradled his head, another one caressed his face. Sasuke’s right leg was wrapped around Naruto’s hip, tanned left leg thrown over his body, Sasuke’s fingers clenching tightly to bring impossibly close to him, limbs tangled till he could not see where was the end or beginning of their bodies. Once Naruto tilted his hips to restart his thrusts, Sasuke’s whole vision was fixated in this exquisite face, full of intense hunger and warm tenderness. Every inch of his skin was covered by his lover’s body, cock pulsating inside him repeatedly. 

He felt so  **full** .

Those overwhelming emotions settled in his heart, igniting bright embers that threatened to throw him over the edge. Naruto then curled his hand around his cock, pumping it while his lips tried for another kiss, though it just bumped while they were both breathing faster, thrusts increasing till it lost all pacing as they both reached their orgasm.

Sasuke cried out, shuddering while his cum drizzled on Naruto’s hand, soiling the sheets. Two more plunges Naruto locked in, hugging Sasuke tightly while he released inside him. They heaved for long minutes from aftershocks, their eyes focused on each other nonetheless.

Once he settled enough, Naruto was first to kiss Sasuke’s forehead, yawning and shutting his eyes, arms enveloped around his body.

And in this miraculous second, instead of being bombarded by second thoughts or reluctance, Sasuke succumbed to his desires, cheek nuzzling the blond hair as he also called the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hooray for butt-sex! I gotta be honest, I just created this whole fic to write this sex scene. I hope you guys will like it lmao. (and please review)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: rim job, hand job, edging and NaruSasu anal sex.

Sasuke was stirred awake from the familiar noise of his alarm, groaning. He was surrounded by Naruto’s comfortable scent, and all he really wanted was to spend the rest of the day nestled together in bed, savoring arms embracing him from behind. Inhaling, he tightened his hands around those arms before releasing them, stepping out of his bed. He instantly heard a grouchy groan, as Naruto’s fingers clung on his sweatpants. 

“Mmm…com’ back to bed, Sas’ke…” Naruto mumbled, yawning widely.

“We have to work today Naruto, I’m going to be late. C’mon, wake up.” Sasuke extracted himself from Naruto’s clutches, giving two light shakes on the slumbering body.

“GooooooOooood. Don’t wannaaaaa…” Naruto whined, pushing the blanket over his head as he curled inside.

Sasuke rolled his eyes smiling, and began his morning ritual. The usuratonkachi will handle himself then. When he was busy grilling his fish, he felt Naruto hugging him from behind, placing his chin on the shoulder. He peppered kisses on the pale skin, until he began licking, and sucking the neck.

Sasuke groaned, gripping the blond hair. “Nnnngh⏤Naruto, what are you doing?”

“Having breakfast, what else.” The blond man said almost too innocently, while his hands were already groping his ass.

“I’m telling you, dumbass, we have to go to work. I don’t have time for your aaaaaaaah⏤” He moaned, when warm hands slithered inside his sweatpants, digits lingering dangerously close to his entrance.

Naruto shoved down his pants, pulling Sasuke closer as he admired the firm buttocks. He crouched down, widening the asscheeks and gave a langurous lick on the entrance. Sasuke buckled, his legs shivering a little before groaning lustfully when Naruto's tongue speared inside, moist lips caressing the sensitive skin while fingers firmly held his ass. 

"Naruto…fuck." He gasped when teeth scraped on his skin, nose burying on his ass while his lover continued to stimulate him. "I'm going to kill you, we're gonna arrive laaaAaaaaah⏤" 

Naruto snorted, lubed fingers thrusting in the loosen hole, loving how Sasuke kept hissing, moaning helplessly and legs twitching in response. At some point his hips began gyrating, burying deeper as digits kept fucking him, head throwing to the back, lost in those pleasurable sensations. He choked another groan, forehead resting on his own arms, when Naruto restarted penetrating him with his tongue, thumbs pressing on the perineum. 

Naruto let out a hot breath over his hole, before slathering with his tongue, kissing over it and dragging his lips down. He let his teeth playfully scratch the pale skin, hands fondling the firm buttocks, the tip of his tongue teasing and flicking inside. With one long moan while he licked the tight ring, out of nowhere, Naruto raised himself, patting playfully the pale asscheeks. He was going to step back until a hand seized him.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Oh? We should go right? You said you were going to kill me if we arrive late at work.”

Sasuke didn’t even need to turn around to confirm that his boyfriend was wearing a very mischievous grin right now. Nevertheless, he snarled. “I’ll cut your dick off you don’t finish what you started, so get on with it.”

Chuckling, Naruto drug down his jeans, wasting no time in obeying what was requested.

⏤.⏤

15 minutes. He was 15 minutes late all because that dumbass had no ounce of self-control. Sasuke quickened his steps, opening the door and noticing that he was the last one to arrive in his own company. Worst part about all this, is that Naruto wouldn’t arrive as late because the company he worked for was closer than his. 

Suigetsu was walking by, stopping at once when he spotted Sasuke. “Ho-hooooooooo. Are my eyes deceiving me? Did I just see Uchiha Sasuke arriving late for the first time in his life? What happened?” 

Sasuke didn’t answer his enquiry, glaring as he went to his room.

“No answer huh. That only mean one thing: dating Uzumaki must be going _very_ well.” Suigetsu tapped on his chin, contemplating. “Enquiring minds want to know some things though. Did you top or you let him top you?”

Rubbing the bridge between his eyebrows, Sasuke ignored him and turned on his laptop.

“I mean, from what I’ve heard, you topped back when we were in college. But Uzumaki doesn’t look like bottom material. Or maybe he does, can’t get that hot ass goes to waste.”

There was an annoyed twitch in his eye, but otherwise Sasuke remained nonchalant.

“On the other hand, he can’t sit still in our meetings, so I can infer he has a lot of stamina. Which, you know, are good qualities for someone to do the deed. You look like you’d get tired after a few thrusts, honestly.”

Suigetsu didn’t receive any acknowledgement coming from Sasuke but he definitely noticed that the noises of keyboard typing were increasing by the second. 

“Oh, but Uzumaki could ride you then. Hm, just imagining him doing this is really sexy⏤”

“Suigetsu, say one more word and I’ll sue you for harassment.”

His friend raised his hands in mock defeat, turning back towards his seat. He dropped one last thing. “It’d better if Uzumaki topped, because only a dick would loosen up your uptight ass⏤!” He fled to the toilet, Sasuke chasing him hot in his trail.

Meanwhile, in another office, Neji stared in a deadpan with crossed arms.

“You’re eight minutes late.”

Naruto sighed happily, putting coffee on his mug with a goofy grin. “I am, aren’t I? I am, I am.”

Neji observed the dreamy expression on the blond man’s face, the distant look as if he was recalling some _really_ good memories in his mind. “If you’re this late, I can’t imagine how late Sasuke would be then.”

“Yeah, but he’s the boss. What’s the worst that he could get, people teasing him?” Naruto gulped down his coffee, quirking a lopsided smirk. “I mean, it’s not my fault I’m this irresistible. Oh hey, Ayumi-san and Akane-san, good morning!” He frantically waved towards the coworkers that just arrived.

They smiled back. “Morning Naruto-kun! You’re in a good mood, I see.”

“I’m in a great mood.” Naruto beamed. “I feel like this is going to be the start of a great day. You guys are great, this is great, life is great…morning Suzuki-san!”

Neji sighed. The next few weeks are going to be _unbearable._

⏤.⏤ 

In retrospect, reaching this point in their relationship was bound to happen sooner or later. Sasuke would prefer it was a little bit later though, considering that once they arrived at this degree, Naruto could get a bit too…excited might not be the right word. Enthusiastic? Intense with his endless stamina? Sasuke remembered when they spent a whole week having a sex marathon until his energy was completely depleted, though his blond dumbass continued to hop around like some energized bunny.

Plus, that was back when they were young, he’s honestly getting too old for this. Naruto also had this habit of being pretty one-track mind and couldn’t keep his hands to himself (and Sasuke would never admit that he wanted it too, so he just let the situation run its course), so he wished they could concentrate on other aspects of their blooming relationship instead of spending every waking time being human versions of naked pretzels. 

He’s definitely going to have a hard time convince Naruto though. Just this morning he received an onslaught of cheerful messages and he’s sure that his boyfriend is now all over the moon. Sasuke was getting influenced by his rambunctious energy that Suigetsu caught him smiling while reading some answer Naruto just sent. The only reason his friend didn’t tease him was because he promised bloody murder if Suigetsu even dared open his mouth.

Work was done, day was over, they were planning to watch a movie, located close to his home. It was hard controlling his loud heartbeats when Naruto was waiting for him at the lobby, an ear-splitting grin widening once blue eyes recognized him exiting the elevator. He grabbed Sasuke’s hand, dragging him to the bathroom. Sasuke gazed with one eyebrow raised while his boyfriend checked if the stalls were empty, mouth open ready to ask what the hell this dumbass was doing, when Naruto’s lips reached onto his. 

Whatever rational thought evaporated when warm hands caressed the back of his neck, little shivers of pleasure as Sasuke returned their kiss, arms circling around Naruto and pulling their bodies closer. 

After a good couple of minutes, Naruto released him with a fond smile, fingers caressing the alabaster skin.

Sasuke murmured, voice husky. “So…” He cleared his throat. “What was that?”

“Nothing. I just really wanted to kiss you.” Naruto replied in candid affection.

Oh. He forced his hands down that were itching to rip the orange t-shirt apart. Sasuke couldn’t believe that he was this close to making such a ludicrous idea. Which, uh, it’s Naruto’s fault. Mixed signals and all.

If anything this just proves his initial point right. They needed to take things slower. Be disciplined, control themselves. He could practically feel Naruto’s eagerness emanating from his body, fidgeting and grinning while they were walking back to his apartment.

“Naruto, we’re going way too fast in this relationship.” Sasuke declared point blank.

“What.” His boyfriend muttered. “No, we don’t. Why are you assuming we’re going fast?”

Sasuke refrained himself from rolling his eyes. “We’ve been having sex non-stop so far. And I’m sure you chose an early screen in a movie theater close to my apartment because you’re sure we’ll have more sex once this was over.”

“Yeah, it’s like finishing the date on a happy note right. What’s wrong with that.” Naruto said, curling a impish grin.

“That’s what I meant how we’re going too fast, moron. We should refrain ourselves from doing this every single time.”

A blond eyebrow was raised. “Wow, I didn’t know I was dating a monk who wants to celibate.”

“You’re exaggerating.”

“Affectionate moves should be limited to only hands gestures, with two meters of distance.” Naruto continued to recite, copying Sasuke’s nonchalant tone.

“Stop putting words in my mouth.”

“I might get contaminated by dumbass germs.”

“That part is quite true.” Sasuke snorted, smirking how Naruto huffed in response. “My point is that I want to explore more other aspects of our relationship. I don’t want this be defined solely about how good the sex is.”

“If it’s that good, why should we avoid it then?” 

“Because it’s easy to fall in this trap. I’m not saying that we should stop it completely⏤” Sasuke hurried to elucidate when Naruto opened his mouth ready to launch a diatribe. “But there are a lot of other aspects that can be further developed, but when we’re busy⏤”

“Screwing our brains out.” Naruto supplied.

“Yes, whatever term you prefer. When we’re busier doing these activities, we can’t find time to do anything else.”

Naruto hummed, eyes screwed in reflection while he crossed his arms. 

“All I’m saying, is that we have the tendency to get too sexual, once we went down this rabbit hole. I wanted to get to know you better, enjoy our dates together.”

Naruto considered his set of words, then nodded. “Sure. Nice and slow. I can work with that.”

⏤.⏤ 

“OH FUCK! Harder Naruto!”

Sasuke honestly to God didn’t know how their night ended up this way. Might be the fact that Naruto innocently (but not so innocently) gave him one last kiss, sliding through his lips with a healthy amount of tongue. Maybe it’s because he had accidentally (or maybe not as much) fondled Naruto’s buttocks, which promptly made Naruto shove him to the wall, kisses escalating with louder grunts and moans, clothes flung aside. 

Within seconds Naruto was already ruthlessly impaling inside him, loud wet noises of slapping skin echoing in his living room. At some point the friction from the floor to his back was bothering him, so Naruto dislodged him, propping him up as he turned around positioning on the couch, hands tightening on the soft surface with his knees on the seat. Not sensing Naruto getting closer to him, his head turned to glance behind and Sasuke blushed when he saw lustful blue eyes admiring the view, hand pumping the glistening cock. Licking his lips, Naruto reapplied the lube, letting his fingers caress the firm buttocks, one digit lazily gliding in, curling inside and stimulating his prostate. The middle finger joined, shallow thrusts while pressing on that sensitive spot, that had Sasuke aching for more. 

He grunted. "Naruto, if keep fucking around you dumbass I swear to God⏤" He cried out wordlessly when that thick cock penetrated him. Naruto’s hands reached to his pale shoulders, pushing his upper body down and speeding up his thrusts.

Sasuke’s voice was already hoarse from all the screaming, blurted demands to fuck him harder as Naruto complied him, brutal stabs that had him reeling. His lover had such intimate knowledge of his body that any rational thoughts dissolved away, and all that Sasuke craved was their bodies being melded together, driving to the brink of ecstasy. 

As they were both recovering from the high, Sasuke was sprawled on the sofa and Naruto’s body was crammed next to him, he was able to form some sort of rationale. “What about…the restraint.” He muttered between gasps. 

“I mean…” Naruto was breathing heavily, staring back at him. He shrugged one shoulder. “There’s always tomorrow.”

Sure. Tomorrow was a sound idea. Tomorrow will be different, he'll have a new attitude, he'll reign more control on himself.

(Tomorrow consisted 69 fellatio in the morning but they didn't have penetrative sex, so that was an improvement. Right.)

⏤.⏤ 

After a whole week with many failed attempts, gasping after Naruto swallowed his cum, Sasuke had the nagging suspicion that his boyfriend wasn’t taking this whole discipline thing seriously. He confronted with a warning glare when a furtive hand was gliding inside his shirt.

“I thought we established we were going slow.”

“We are.” Naruto blinked. “You also said that we’re not going to stop if this happens naturally, right?”

“And how is this supposed to be natural?”

“My hands are cold.”

Sasuke wasn’t falling for that flimsy excuse, as his incredulous expression showed as such.

“Fine.” Naruto rolled his eyes. “It’s only this time though. I think I’m disciplining myself pretty well, and all the past times were just…you know, circumstances that were out of our control.”

“Yesterday you shoved your hand inside my pants while we were watching TV.”

“I wanted to know how your dick feels around my hand.” 

“I’m sure you felt it plenty times back when we were in high school.”

Naruto’s grin was lopsided and mischievous. “Ah, but that was seven years ago Sasuke.”

Sasuke sighed loudly, bumping his boyfriend’s head with the back of his hand.

“It’s not my fault it’s much more entertaining sucking your cock than watching that boring documentary!”

“See? That’s what I meant that we’re too focused on sex. If you talked with me about what kind of movie you like instead of getting eager in giving me a blow job, I’d know your tastes better!” Sasuke chastised him.

“I wasn’t doing this on purpose!” Naruto defended himself. “I really wanted to watch that documentary since I know that you like that type of genre and I wanted to see if I’d start liking it too but oh God, it’s so boring…and well, your dick was right there, and even with your pants I could see the length of it, so I kinda got curious if it’s the same feel as before, and uh⏤you know what happened after that.” He fumbled, eyes straying to the ground.

Sasuke guessed he could only blame himself. After all, Naruto had a notorious short attention span regarding anything that doesn’t spark his interest and had a strong fixation in anything he really liked (mainly Sasuke). He contemplated another plan of contention.

“Let’s do a competition.”

Naruto’s blue eyes focused in an instant, adjusting his seat. “Alright…what are the stakes?” 

Sasuke considered this. He couldn’t choose something like the loser will let the winner top him because Naruto didn’t care either way who would take or receive. If he came up about letting the winner indulge some fetish, they might enjoy too much and get further down the rabbit hole. Neither of them are very swayed over the prospect of winning money too. 

A light bulb went off.

“If we manage not to have anything of sexual kind for a week, I’ll treat you the famous Ramen that won three Michelin stars.”

The moment Sasuke said the magic word, blue eyes widened and sparkled in childish joy that was almost blinding. Naruto grinned. “Really?????”

“Yes, and if you lose I⏤”

“I’m gonna win! I’m definitely gonna win! There’s no way I’m gonna lose. If this ever happen I’ll shave my hair, I’ll chop off my dick, whatever but I. Am. Going. To. Win.”

Sasuke stared in deadpan, the determined expression on his boyfriend’s face and muttered. “Sometimes I wonder if I’m your soulmate or Ramen is your soulmate when you speak of it with this much passion.”

“Haha, very funny asshole. Don’t worry Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-chan, I’ll keep my word and I won’t lay one hand on you or my name won’t be Uzumaki Naruto!” 

“You don’t have to go that far, I just⏤”

“I’ll be a saint! I’ll make all monks across the world jealous about how much restraint I’ll show!”

“I said you don’t have to go that f⏤”

“I won’t touch a strand of your hair Sasuke!”

“Usuratonkachi⏤I told⏤”

“I’ll be better than Virgin Mary!”

“Naruto!”

⏤. ⏤

This bet might have…backfired terribly. Sasuke didn’t want them to go overboard but he sort of expected at least they would have something that went a little beyond chaste kisses, lips barely touching before Naruto would hop off back to his home. When Sasuke mentioned that they could freely kiss as long as they wouldn’t go too far, the blond man shrugged and said.

“Yeah, but Ramen…”

Sasuke sighed. 

Meanwhile, Naruto was snickering about how Sasuke was getting visibly frustrated with the lack of physical contact. Never underestimate his desire into crafting the perfect prank. After he dismissed Sasuke for the 6th day with just a short peck (Tsunade was going to visit him that night but he didn’t mention that for greater humorous effect), Sasuke really looked like he wanted to backpedal this whole bet. 

He opened his door, not surprising his aunt was rummaging his fridge, with an automatic complaint. “Welcome home brat. What did I tell you about eating a healthy and balanced diet?”

“I’m home, old hag.” Naruto shook his head. “I’m eating pretty damn well!”

“All I’m seeing is a Ramen bowl and some carrots.”

“It’s the end of the week, I’m going to the grocery store tomorrow.”

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, not falling for that excuse. “Anyways, I brought some food with me, I’ll cook dinner tonight. Get your futon ready for me too.”

Pleasantly surprised by the sudden freebie, his stomach growled already imagining the delicious homemade food his aunt would cook for him. He said carefully. “Are you sure? I mean, you’re on the verge of winning an important election, surely you have better things to do right?”

Tsunade patted his head, pulling his cheek. “Even I would get tired having meetings over and over throughout this whole campaign. I really wanted some breather so I could spend some time with my family.” She sighed, glancing unfocused at distance. She began picking some mackerel, cleaning the fish as she changed the subject. “Anyways…how’s your relationship with Uchiha-kun going?”

Blue eyes blinked, then widened a very wicked grin. 

“I know that smile well enough to understand that you brewed some trouble that would give me headaches. What did you do to your poor soulmate?”

“I didn’t do anything. I swear.” He was right. In a sense.

Tsunade stared as her nephew continued to laugh mischievously and rolled her eyes. This brat was going to be the death of her sometimes. While she was busy grilling the fish, Naruto helped her out, washing and cutting the vegetables for her, also fluffing the rice for them. Despite her nagging, this young man was eating healthier food in comparison to his preteen years. Time surely flew by in one instant blink, and she wished she had properly followed his growth instead of getting swamped with politics and city administration. She was glad that her nephew didn’t hold many grudges towards her though.

After that nice dinner, they were relaxing watching some historical drama about an emperor’s chef. Naruto was giving his aunt some shoulder massages after Tsunade not-so-subtly began rubbing her neck and reminding him how exhausted she was, promptly gonking the upside of his head when he gave a remark about her advanced age.

“So what caused you to take a long break after many months of campaign?” Naruto wondered while he kneaded her shoulders.

Tsunade let out a tired groan and warned him. “You’re not going to like the conversation.”

He moved his head to one side, not comprehending her cryptic words but decided to bite the bullet. “Maybe, but I guess it’s too late to change the subject. So what’s all about?”

She turned her upper body to study the young man, revealing. “The party has been pressuring me to find a suitable successor.”

“Let’s change the subject.” Naruto picked up the controller, determined to raise the volume.

He inwardly groaned when he saw the familiar knitted eyebrows coming from his aunt, as she fully turned to face him, placing her hands on her waistline. “And you know well that it’s hard for me to find anyone, when I’m 100% sure that the best suitable candidate is right in front of me.”

“We already had this conversation, baa-chan.” He whined.

“I know, but you have to admit that you’re made for this! You’re one of the very few people I fully trust and you’re also perfect to follow my steps! You’re honest, hardworking, also good-looking in my honest opinion. I mean, you got the best genes from our family and your father.”

“I’m not interested in politics.”

Tsunade ignored him, continuing to list his qualities. “You’re charismatic, have a strong sense of justice, charming with great leadership, all are qualities that make people want to follow you! Remember back in college, your soccer team and cheerleading squad went to many tournaments with full sponsorship all because of you!”

“Oh c’mon, you’re inflating my importance on this. It’s all because of hard work from my friends and teachers.” Naruto groaned, already pausing the TV screen.

“That followed you because they were inspired by you. You united them all into succeeding this common goal.” Tsunade attempted to persuade him. “Those are very rare talents that not many people have and I can’t believe you’re wasting not using them!”

“I don’t believe in politicians! I think most of them are always looking for a way to gain more power or money, and even the rare people who want to make a change, end up being swallowed by the system.” Naruto exclaimed, huffing loudly. “I mean, I trust you with my life, but I saw that you had to trade, to make concessions to get something else in return. I followed your political career throughout my middle school and highschool years, that I know enough dirt to make me sure I don’t wanna follow that.”

“You can be the voice of change then Naruto. If you’re my protegée I can protect you, guide you through and you can be the newer generation that will change Japan. I mean, where else are you going to put your leadership and charisma into good use?”

Naruto shrugged. “Well, helping good NGOs. Give them a voice, help them get sponsorships. This is why I’m a social media strategist.”

“And you know that even the best NGOs need to negotiate with government officials to let their ideas blossom. We’re the ones that make all of this work.” Tsunade pointed out.

“Yeah, this is why I’m helping you out, because I believe you’re going to be a good mayor.” Naruto grumbled, scratching his head. “This is why I’m also helping Sasuke, he’s building a NGO in the future. I let your voices be heard.”

“I really appreciate you aiding me, I really do. But all I’m hearing is you making someone else’s dream come true. What about your dreams?”

“Oh God, what’s the problem of helping someone else fulfill his dream?” He let out a displeased groan.

Tsunade grabbed his arms, squeezing with added effort. “Because you’re a natural born leader Naruto, you were never suited to being shoved behind the scenes. I’m sure whatever aspiration you’ll have, you’ll be able to make people move mountains for your cause. And it’s a shame you’re not using your abilities to your full potential.”

⏤.⏤

“Oh? And what happened after your aunt said all this long speech?” Sasuke muttered, trying no to sway too much from the movement in the subway wagon.

“She said that she could see that I was getting really tired and we called it a night. But you know baa-chan, before she went away she repeated that I really have to consider her words.” Naruto sighed.

“Hm.” Sasuke contemplated for a while. “I mean, she’s not wrong. For some odd reason you dumbass is able to charm people into your circle.”

“What? We were lonely brats back then, you forgot?” 

“Right, but after a while, you started getting friends left and right. First it was Gaara, that honestly I still don’t get how you managed to change him from a murderous maniac to a gardener.”

“Yeah, back then you were jealous that I have gotten close to Gaara, it was so cute.” Naruto grinned and batted his eyelashes, unaffected by the venomous glare he received from his boyfriend.

“Then, Sakura and Shikamaru. Shikamaru dragged Chouji and Ino with him. Then Neji, with Lee and Tenten, and before I knew, you befriended like half of the school, that you could become some sort of gang leader terrorizing the city.”

“Hah, that would be cool right. My aunt would pummel me to the ground though.” Naruto chortled.

“Right…and I remember back in the day, you wanted to be a Hokage right? To get your aunt’s attention.” Sasuke smirked, gazing how his boyfriend gave an automatic shudder in response.

“You really have to dig all the memories back then huh. The whole reason I wanted this Hokage thing because of some anime I used to watch, it was just some silly kid dream.”

“All I’m saying, is that your aunt is right. You have some weird dumbass charisma that I don’t really get but I guess it’s some sort of innate talent. You listen to people and sympathize with them, which makes them want to return the favor and follow you. Not everyone has this ability in leadership.”

Naruto huffed to himself, distraught that Sasuke ended up agreeing with Tsunade. He was pretty satisfied with his current career choice, but if his closest people planted seeds of doubt in his mind, what if he’s not reaching his full potential then?

“However…I believe that every human has many talents at his or her disposal. You don’t have the need to nurture every single one of them if you don’t want to. Your ability to lead is only one of them, if it’s a waste to develop it or not, the only person who will determine its value should be you.”

Sasuke finished his line of thought, expecting Naruto to be thoughtful or relieved. What he couldn’t predict was his dumbass staring back at him with wide eyes, the usual blabbermouth falling in complete silence.

A little unnerved, he grumbled. “What?”

Breaking his stupor with some blinks, Naruto rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks flushed red. “Uh…well…thanks.” He nudged his boyfriend on his arm with some added shyness. This was one of the many moments Naruto was glad Sasuke existed in his life, to give some voice of reason.

Suddenly, the alarm blasted out of Naruto’s smartphone. He fumbled to turn it off, only to read the contents and broadened a victorious grin. “Sasuke, we finally fulfilled seven days! You know what that means right?”

Sasuke sighed. “You won the bet.”

“Yes, I won the bet! Glorious, glorious ramen to my greatest delight. The restaurant is located in the next two stations.”

“Wait, I have to pay now? After all the great advice I just gave to you?” Sasuke protested.

“Those are two different things bastard. I’m never going to skip an opportunity to savor the greatest food of all time. The delicious noodles, sliced pork, that smooth broth that glides through my throat…man, I’m getting hungry just thinkin’ about it.” He patted his belly as emphasis.

Good thing Sasuke saved up some money because Naruto could inhale a huge amount of food if he so desired. This bet was a disaster from beginning to end. He also had to suffer Naruto spouting poetry over his beloved dish, for an ungodly amount of time while they were walking back to Naruto’s house, that Sasuke was mildly contemplating murder. Or maybe some poisoning. Just little droplets on the Ramen broth next time, that would force his dumbass to spend the entire day in the bathroom. That sounded like a nice, innocent plan.

“Anyways, thanks for paying this marvelous, exquisite Ramen. And give up cooking whatever is going on inside your bastard’s mind, I can see you’re thinking about something evil, I can feel it in my bones.”

“Honest to God, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Sasuke muttered, head craning closer when Naruto gave him a cheeky kiss.

Naruto glanced towards his building, staring back towards his boyfriend that was beginning to turn around, back to the subway station. Licking his lips, he placed his hands on the pocket, mumbling. “Sasuke.”

His boyfriend grunted, turning back to face him.

“You want to spend the night here with me?” He shuffled his feet, glancing down. “I mean, now that the bet is over, you understand what I meant with that right.”

Sasuke struggled to keep an unperturbed face, also feeling his cheeks getting warmer. “…right.” 

They fell silent for couple of awkward minutes, not daring to voice desires out in the open. Scratching his head, Naruto turned towards the entrance of his apartment, not wanting to insist on this. He took in a deep breath, opened the heavy door but the second he took one step inside, fingers interlaced with his own. 

Naruto swallowed dryly, not daring to peek to his left but his hand squeezed in return. They were waiting inside the elevator to go to the appointed floor not one word being exchanged between them, to the point Sasuke was wondering why the fuck they were being so weird about this. It’s not like it’s their first time they had sex.

And yet, his heartbeats were drumming loudly through his ears when Naruto unlocked his apartment and they stepped inside. With his back resting on the door, Sasuke waited while blue eyes focused on him, hand reaching to lock behind him. Using the back of his hand, he caressed the pale cheek, thumb idly brushing his lower lip. Sasuke nipped it in response, stuttering his breath when Naruto approached, mouths matching together, soft and open.

Sasuke did wonder to himself all these abrupt changes. Not even a day had passed since they vowed to keep sex off their dates and they were eagerly jumping back as usual, but another huge part of his mind just wanted this moron to better kiss him like he meant it or else. While his eyes were still closed, he explored every curve and edge of Naruto’s face, nose nudging against his, stubbles on his cheeks and firm jaw, eyelids opening half mast to admire how those azure eyes always looked so youthful.

Once he comprehended such remarks, this surged from the deepest depths of his darkness, a mixture of pride and possessiveness how Naruto would devote all these affections only to him, having all those heated gazes focused solely on him. 

Naruto gave one last moist kiss on his lips, whispering. “Let’s go take a bath. Right?” It was impossible for Sasuke to say no (the tattoo on his left hand throbbed for a second), stripping his shirt away while Naruto went to grab a towel for him. 

Naruto had the regular japanese style of bathroom, shower head and the tap water located around the height of your knee, so you would wash yourself and rinse on a sitting position. There was a hot tub to soak in and relax once you cleaned yourself, but Sasuke doubted they would use it today. 

He soaped his body in stiff movements, tense in anticipation once he heard Naruto approaching, one tanned arm grabbing the shower head and making him raise his face upwards staring towards Naruto’s puzzled expression. 

The blond man dropped a kiss on his forehead, muttering. “What, I gotta wash myself, I stink.”

“Stink of Ramen broth I’m sure.” Sasuke replied, growling when Naruto sprinkled water in retaliation. This small skirmish relaxed him as he finished cleaning himself, picking a small towel.

A warm hand touched his shoulder, gliding through his spine and paused on the small back. Lips sucked on his neck, a sultry murmur reached close to his ear. “Let me wash your back.” 

Sasuke used his most disinterested grunt in his arsenal, even though his dick twitched in response. A fluffy sponge lathered his body with soap, massaging his kinks and rubbing all over his skin. Naruto then rinsed off with warm water, sponge gliding on his frontal almost in an inquisitive, lazy way. 

He leaned his body over Naruto’s, hitching his breath when hands reached to his bellybutton, skimming through his penis that was half-erect and moved to his sacs, foam gathering on that area. Grazing upwards, a sturdy hand curled the soft sponge around the shaft and began fondling his cock. He glided with increasing depth and speed, spurred by Sasuke’s quiet gasps and controlled moans, teeth grazing the pale shoulder as he also felt his cock rising in response.

Naruto threw the sponge aside, lathering his hand with soap and gripped the reddened cock. Sasuke trembled from the direct hot contact, body responding to the familiar touch, calloused fingers as Naruto stroked his length. His palm encircled and stimulated around the sensitive head, applying more pressure with each glide and pull, pre-cum flowing through the slit. Sasuke choked out a sharp moan, noticing Naruto’s hard cock pressing on his back, another hand spreading his legs and rolling his balls. 

Sasuke went rigid, gasping heavily but Naruto’s fingers gripped on his base, halting his peak. Mouth glided and licked through his shoulders, hands caressed his chest and played with his nipples, touching nowhere close to his hard dick. Sasuke yanked the blond locks to bring their lips into a furious kiss, resisting the urge to touch his own cock as he entrusted his lover.

Once Naruto saw he was more in control, he restarted groping and sliding through the length, pleasuring Sasuke as those moans were increasing in cadence. Watching in fascination how Sasuke’s handsome features twisted and gasped in wanton need, hips moving to match his strokes, one arm hooking around his neck as their mouths brushed occasionally. 

Naruto stopped his movements once again, when Sasuke knew he was very close to the edge. His breathing was fast and erratic, each of Naruto’s hands gripped his wrists and held them to the ground. He rested his head on the tanned shoulder, his inhales and exhales settling in until Naruto resumed jerking his cock again.

“Oh God, Naruto⏤!” Sasuke’s screamed, his whole body trashed in that brutal pace, bowing backwards. He was torn in between pleading to continue, or to stop this delicious torment because, at this point all the accumulated pleasure was way too much, overwhelming him. Powerful jets of semen erupted from his cock as Naruto drove him to completion, yelling hoarsely.

Staring at the ceiling, Sasuke was still milking the best orgasm in his entire life while attempting to regain some ounce of control. He turned around, determined to return the favor but then noticed the milky stains covering the sun-kissed stomach.

Naruto was also breathing heavily and shrugged. “The show was really good bastard.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, lowering himself as his mouth slurped the soft dick, giving one last kiss before both men collapsed to the ground, taking another couple of minutes to recover.

⏤.⏤ 

Sasuke wore Naruto’s spare pijamas, he was slightly taller than his boyfriend but had narrower shoulders instead. After they watched one more episode of a TV series they both enjoyed, Naruto called the day, stretching his arms and walking towards his bedroom. Following behind, Sasuke braced himself, wondering how much Suigetsu would annoy him after he arrived late the next day.

However, the blond man merely lay down on his bed, patting on the spot in front of him. Sasuke obeyed bewildered, raising an eyebrow when Naruto adjusted his head around his chest, inhaling and sighing content while he laced his arms around Sasuke’s body. “Hey, dumbass.”

Naruto yawned. “Yeah?”

“Is that…all?” He was getting psyched for round two after their bathroom rendezvous, so this simple hug caught him off guard.

“Yeah Sasuke, we ate a huge dinner. It’s called anal sex for a reason.” Naruto then snorted and muttered to himself. “And you call me a dumbass.”

“I know that dumbass. But well, I thought…we were going to use other options available.”

“Oh? You want ‘em Sasuke-channnn?” Naruto’s voice was loud and amused.

“Nevermind.” Sasuke shoved his boyfriend away, ignoring the feeble protests in return.

Naruto laughed. “Just lemme cuddle you cold-hearted bastard. We can do all the naughty things you pervert want for la⏤hey, no punching on the defenceless, that’s cheating!” 

Sasuke stopped after one last jab on the blond head, sighing. “You were the one who gave me unreasonable expectations that weren’t met.”

“Sasuke, I can obey whatever your sex crazed maniac wants me to do⏤”

“Wait a minute, you’re the one who kept jumping on me last two weeks, you dumbass⏤”

“Oh right, as if you’re an innocent victim that fell on my hands, you wanted you bastard, I just gave a nudge in the right direction⏤Anyways!” Naruto interrupted Sasuke’s incoming protest. “My point is…you were right. I’m enjoying that we’re taking things slower. I don’t think we have to restrict sex but instead, we can do it when we feel like it.”

Sasuke studied him in silence, and said quietly. “And you…don’t desire to…”

“Of course I do, but lately whenever on bed we end up having sex. I guess I wanted to change a little bit of this pace?” Naruto grinned. “Sasuke, there’s a lot of things I like about you, and mind-blowing sex with you is only one of ‘em. I just want to enjoy cuddling with you for now ok. Even if you’re an incorrigible bastard.”

“…hn.” Sasuke’s arms enveloped around Naruto’s body, chin resting on the blond hair.

“…awww are you hugging me b⏤”

“Do you have a death wish?”

Naruto just smiled. “Fine. ‘night asshole.”

“Good night usuratonkachi.”

⏤.⏤

AN: Two dumbasses in love, great. As usual, please leave a review if you can.


End file.
